Total Drama Entertainment
by elephantburch
Summary: After TDI, all 22 contestants return for another season full of pop culture challenges. The remaining twenty campers must fight their way past Greek monsters in a maze of death to find pearls for immunity.
1. Day 1:arrival with a twist

**disclaimer- all characters, setting, and anything else to do with tdi belongs to Fresh tv.**

**I want to thank The Kobold Necromancer, he has inspired me to write this story and has been very helpful in righting this story. He also gave me the ideas for some of the pairings. Thank you very much.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--

* * *

**

Chris stood in the middle of the campground, smiled at the camera, and started to speak. "Chris McLean here, bringing you another glorious installment of the Total Drama franchise. This season, all twenty-two contestants are coming back to their favorite place on the planet, here, Camp Wawanakwa." He chuckled sadistically as he started to walk.

"This season, all challenges are based on things in popular culture, whether it be a movie, a book, a tv show, heck, we even have some popular video game challenges. And believe me, all of these challenges are going to be awesome!

"So begins the newest season, called Total. Drama. Entertainment!

(cue theme song)

* * *

Chris stood on the end at the end dock as the first boat made its way to the island. "Man, if they thought that I was evil last season, just wait till they see what's in store for them this time," he whispered to himself as the boat made its way towards the dock. When the boat was close enough for him to see who was on it, he swallowed nervously. It was a certain CIT that had the ability to rip him apart limb by limb and, he was not exactly her favorite person on the planet right now. Boy was he glad that he had chef there as a body guard.

"Chris you narcissistic son of a (censored), How dare you force me to do another season!?" She yelled while Chef held her around the waist, trying to protect Chris, and it was taking all his strength to do so, man was that girl strong. "You know, the only thing keeping me from clawing your eyes out then feeding them to Owen in a Taco, besides your little sidekick here, is the fact that my lawyers advised me against it, something about having to do five to ten."

"Thank God for that," the host stated as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. All of a sudden there was a large explosion in the distance. "Dude, What the heck was that?"

"I don't know but something is coming this way," Chef said with a worried look on his face. Then they all noticed what he was seeing. It looked like a flaming shark fin coming at them at high speeds.

"Crap, I don't know about you but I'm leaving," Courtney stated as she struggled to get herself away from the doc, but chef still had her in a death lock that she couldn't escape.

"Wait, that ain't a flaming shark fin," Chef said as he peered at the projectile. "I think it's just Izzy." With that said the psycho redhead jumped off her little ride to the island.

"Hey guys, I can't believe that I get to come back. Now if only my Honey-bunch was here and that stupid Russian asylum would stop hunting me down, I would be so happy right now," the psychopath said in her usual high speed voice.

"Izzy, what the heck happened to your boat?" Chris asked with a worried face.

"Well that stupid driver wouldn't go faster when I told him to. So I used my amazing taekwondo skills and managed to kick him unconscious. Then I hijacked the boat, but I slammed on the accelerator thingy too hard, and it like totally got stuck. Luckily I jumped off right before the boat collided with the rock. Boy, you should have seen the look on the bear's face when it saw the boat coming at it."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bear-** First the girl breaks into my cave and kicks my but at video games, then she runs off with my freshly caught fish, now she's trying to kill me with a big boat!

* * *

Chris's brow broke out in a cold sweat, "What about the crew." as he said this chef got a worried look on his face

"Well they didn't really make it. They stayed on the boat," Izzy said as if the fact that those people can be seriously injured didn't faze her a bit.

Chris stopped breathing.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** (fuming) what the heck was that girl thinking! I could have tons of lawsuits on my butt from the families of the crew. Plus, that boat was so frikkin expensive that I'm going to have to give up three bottles of hair gel to replace it!

* * *

Chris pulled out his cell phone to contact his lawyers when the next boat pulled up carrying a certain Goth girl that was ready to kill the handsome host. She grabbed the phone from the man and threw it into the lake were a shark ate. The shark later received a call and ran up Chris's bill up astronomically.

"Hey," yelled the host. "I hope you know that that was a very important call."

"Oh I'm sorry." Gwen remarked sarcastically. "Let me help you get it back." She said as she pushed him into the lake. "Have fun looking for it!" the girl said as she walked over to her old friends.

"I can't believe we have to do another dang season of this show" Gwen complained to the other two girls. She notices the billowing smoke in the distance. "What in the world is that?"

"Oh, it's only Izzy adding involuntary manslaughter to her long list of charges," Courtney told the green haired girl. Izzy just gave Gwen her crazy smile and waved.

Gwen shook her head and said, "Should have known that the billowing smoke had something to do with the raging psychopath." Izzy laughed and snorted at this comment. "Man, I wish Trent would hurry up and get here; I haven't seen him in so long that I'm beginning to forget what he looks like. All I know is that he makes me forget what I'm doing when I think about him." Chef snickers as the girl started talking about her boyfriend.

"I know I mean my honey-bunch and I just got together when the season was over and I've only talked to him on e-mail or carrier pigeon, I need to see him again or I'm going to go homicidal!" Izzy says with a day dreamy look in her eyes. Chef's laughter increased.

"Duncan you better hurry up and get your butt on this dock." Courtney yelled as another boat appeared on the horizon. Chef fell to the floor he was laughing so hard.

"What the heck is up with that old cow?" asked the girl with olive skin as she got off the boat that had brought her to the island.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," snickered Chris as he rung out his hair.

"What's up LeShawna?" the Goth girl asked her best friend from the island as she gave her a high-five. Courtney and Izzy came over as well to greet the girl.

"Oh, nothing much, a little school here, trying to find a loop-hole in a certain contract there, you know the usual." LeShawna said as she gave all three girls a hug that had so much pressure that they all couldn't breathe.

"LeShawna you know you should really put them down or else you might end up getting rid of three of your competitors right off the bat." Chris said as Chef tried to pry apart the sister from her friends.

"Oh I would never kill one of my girls." She said as she put down the poor girls.

"what about that (censored), Heather?" Courtney asked with her first breathe of much needed air.

"First off, girl when did you become such a potty mouth? And second, she's actually changed. She called me to apologize about all the crap she put me through and said she fell in love with a boy on the island and she had changed for him." LeShawna replied to the Brunette's question,

"You know, she called and told me the same thing." Said Gwen

* * *

Confession cam

**Gwen- **Not that I believed her or anything, once a witch, always a witch.

**Courtney-** psh Heather nice, I'll believe it when I see it and then pigs will fly.

* * *

"Looks like we are all going to find out because here comes the she-devil now!" Chris yelled as the next boat came up to the dock. All the people watched as a tall, hot teenage female got off the boat. She had what looked like a genuinely cheerful smile on her face. She seemed genuinely nice.

Somewhere in America, a pig grew wings and miraculously learned how to fly.

"Hey guys, I've missed you so much. I can't believe how long it has been." Heather said. She then surprised everyone by giving each of them a hug.

The 'Ex' Queen Bee walked up to Chris and looked like she was about to say something nice to him but then her face changed to absolute fury and she slapped him so hard that a loon two islands over heard the noise. "That is for making me do another season of your idiotic show." Chris started rubbing his sore cheek and all the others burst out in laughter. Gwen laughed so hard she fell backwards into the lake.

"Girl, you are now officially in my good book!" LeShawna said as between gasps for air. After a while they all managed to stop laughing and Gwen pulled herself out of the lake. Courtney made her way over to Heather and put her hand on her shoulder.

"So Heather, I heard that you got yourself a boyfriend. Is this true?" The CIT asked coyly.

"Yes, and he is perfect for me." The used to be queen-bee said with a smirk.

"Who is he?" asked Izzy, who was now curious to see who the mystery boy was.

"You are going to find out when he gets here and I get to see him again." She said, trying not to snicker.

"Come on tell us!" Gwen begged.

"Yeah tell us, or we'll let Izzy have her way with you." LeShawna said as she jabbed her thumb at the psycho. At this comment Izzy pulled out a machete and started sharpening it on a rock. All the other people on the dock started to back away, all that is except for Heather.

"No, I will not tell you till I see him again. Crazy girl does not scare me!" She said as she turned her nose up in the air.

Izzy wanted to prove her wrong. She swung the machete at one of the posts and sliced it in half. "Are you scared now?"

"No," replied the raven-haired beauty.

"Is it Justin?" Courtney asked.

"No" Heather replied

"Is it Noah?" Gwen wondered

"No" Heather replied again

"Is it Cody?" LeShawna pleaded. Izzy flinched and clenched her fist.

"For the last time no!" Heather replied, rage starting to lace her voice.

"Is it Ezekial?" Izzy asked innocently.

Heather took a deep breath and plastered on a shy smile at the mention of the prairie boy. While all this was going on, another boat came to the dock and a blonde surfer stepped off the boat. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Bridgette asked the awkward scene that was before her.

"Nothing eh, just us finding out about Heather's boyfriend eh." Gwen says mocking the accent of Heather's love interest. Bridgette stifled a giggle as she heard the news.

"Hey, has anyone seen Geoff?" Bridgette asked as she looked for her boyfriend.

"No, in fact not a single guy is here yet, I'm beginning to wonder what's going on."

"I'm worried to, I mean every single time we bring up our boyfriends tweedlemoron and tweedledumbass over there break out into hysterics." Courtney tells the new arrivals. Chris and Chef straighten up after trying to hide their laughter. Now all the girls were worried.

Izzy finally snapped, if it's possible for her to snap anymore. She grabbed Chris by the collar and held him up off the ground. "Okay, you are going to tell me what is going on or I am going to feed you to the octopus in the lake." Chris was worried for his life now.

"You are going to find out as soon as a few more campers arrive. In, fact here comes one right now." The host said. Izzy dropped him so she could see which one of her old friends would be coming to the dock.

All of the girls couldn't believe their eyes. On the boat was a girl. She was a girl who was never seen without the girl that was practically her own twin. As she got off the boat she was a little wierded out at the open mouth stares from her competitors.

"What are all you guys staring at?" The BFF asked.

"Um, we're just wondering where your clone is." Izzy stated as she searched the girl. "Katie, did you stuff Sadie in your bra?" The psycho asked as she looked down the girls shirt.

"NO!" yelled the girl as she pushed the redhead off of her. "For your information, Sadie said she had to do something Chris told her to do then she would be on the island later." All the girls then turned to Chris.

"Ok, what the heck is going on?" They all asked in unison. The host just snickered and pointed towards the lake where another boat was seen in the distance.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE maybe Noah's on that boat." Katie yelled in excitement. All of the girls turned to her with looks of shock on their faces.

"You mean you're dating that cynical moron?" LeShawna asked with amazement

"For your information he is sweet, funny, smart, if not a little bit smart alliky, and yes, yes I am dating him." Katie responded to the question with an attitude that surprised the group of girls. They all stood there in silence as the boat pulled up and unloaded a bodacious blonde.

"Oh my gosh its Gwen, LeShawna, Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, and Sadie." Lindsay said.

"Girl you finally remembered everyone's name, except that's Katie, not Sadie but we'll let that one slide." LeShawna said as she gave the ditz a hug that turned her blue in the face.

"Yeah, when I learned that I was coming back, me and my mom studied for days on memorizing the names." Lindsay said. Lindsay turned to Heather with a sour look on her face, "Heather," she said with scorn.

"Lindsay, I just want to make things clear between the two of us. I have changed. I want to apologize for everything I put you through last season. I'm sorry Lindsay." Heather then gave Lindsay a light hug. Lindsay, being the sweet girl she is gave her a hug back.

"It's ok Heather you are forgiven, but I still don't trust you." Lindsay said.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Lindsay-** ok I know I'm naïve, but I felt like she meant every word of that apology.

* * *

"Ok, everyone go take your luggage to your cabin, which is the Killer Bass cabin, then you need to report to the main lodge where you will learn about the first challenge." Chris said to the 8 females on the dock. "And Chef you go ahead and go get ready for the challenge." Chef nodded and then jumped on a water ski and took off to Boney Island.

"But Tyler isn't here yet." Lindsay said stating the obvious.

"Yes Lindsay all will be cleared up in the lodge." Chris said leading her towards the lodge

* * *

Confession cam

**Lindsay-** (tears are rolling down her cheeks) Tyler isn't here, what am I supposed to do for fun.

* * *

All the girls sit at the killer bass table and stare holes into the host's skull. "Ok, now we need to just say a few things to inform the fans and you. First off, the prize for winning is one million dollars." The table breaks into whoops and hollers. "Second off, well there is no second, we just forgot to mention the prize money in the promos."

"Now for me to tell you about this week's challenge, you all have immunity." The girls screamed in excitement when they heard this news. "Eva, DJ, Sadie, Beth, Justin, and Owen also have immunity."

"Whoa, if most of us have immunity, what the heck is the point of a challenge?" LeShawna asked. All the other girls nodded their head in agreement to the question.

"Well, let's just say that the end of this challenge will be emotionally challenging for one of you." Chris stated with the infamous grin of evil. Gwen didn't like the sound of that. Neither did any of the others. The campers and the host sat there in absolute silence. After a few minutes of this, Heather lost it.

"Ok bucko, What the hell are you going to make us do for this godforsaken challenge?" the girl asked. She then pushed him down and started punching the living snot out of him. All the others stood up and were about to go help her with the host when he started yelling, "Ok, Ok I'll tell you just don't mess with the face!"

The girls then backed off of him so he could finally tell them what the heck was going on. "Ok so you all know that this season's challenges will be based on famous books, movies, video games, and television shows." The girls nodded their heads.

"Well this week's challenge is based on one of the most popular books of the century. It's a classic love story. A boy and a girl that aren't supposed to be together get together, fall in love, yadda yadda yadda, But this story has a twist, the boy is a vampire."

"Oh dear God." Gwen moaned.

"Shhhhh don't spoil it. The boys name is Edward, and the girl's is Bella. All of you probably already know the book I am talking about. The challenge is based on a little book called," a drum rolled in the background "_Twilight_!"

"That one sliver of hope I had for this show just died." Gwen stated.

"I hate that series. Stephenie Meyer is now on my list," Izzy said. She then pulled out a lengthy piece of paper with hundreds of names on it.

"Uh, Izzy, what exactly is the list for?" Katie asked a little worried because she saw her name on the list.

"Oh, it's just a list of people who get to live when I rule the world." The psycho said. The girls relaxed because they thought it was her hit list (never underestimate Izzy though; she has that list too).

"Why would you want her to stay alive?" Heather asked.

"Because death is too swift, and that woman deserves to pay!"

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bridgette-** I didn't like _Twilight_ all that much, but I don't think she deserves that much. Torture by Izzy.... ick, there's a scary thought.

**LeShawna- **I never really saw what the big deal was about _Twilight**. **_All it is is a horribly written (air quotes) 'love' story with an (more air quotes) 'attractive' guy.

**Chef- **You know what really freaks me out, The moms who love _Twilight_. I highly doubt that it would be considered cute if a fully grown man was oggling over a teenage girl.

* * *

"Ok, now let me explain our little challenge. At the climax of _Twilight_, Bella is kidnapped by a rival vampire and Edward has to go and rescue her. This is where the challenge comes from, and that, my dear victims, is you have to rescue your respective beaus, but you have to save them after getting past an obstacle. Courtney, Heather, LeShawna, Izzy, Gwen, and Lindsay, your boyfriends are being guarded by the either one or two of the six single campers or Chef. While Bridgette, Geoff is in the middle of the woods, forcing you to face your fear to save him. Finally, Katie, Noah is being protected by the wooly beavers from last season."

Bridgette and Katie both paled at this news. The other girls looked at each other hoping they would get anyone but Chef.

"Now would you mind explaining why we all have immunity?" Bridgette asked with fear in her voice.

"Ah, that is because the ones that have immunity are you and the singles." Chris said

"Wait, you said Owen had immunity, but he's dating Izzy!" Courtney said flabbergasted. All the eyes turned to look at Izzy.

"Well, we sort of broke up," Izzy said casually.

"Why?" LeShawna asked, now curious for some juicy news

"You see, we were on a date to the movies, we were strolling down an ally when out of the shadows, that serial killer with a chainsaw and a hook tried to mug us. Then that damn coward pushed me in front of the killer, again. When we escaped and the police arrested the killer, I found out his name was Bill, he's my pen pal now. anyways, when Bill got arrested, I dumped that lard-ass for the coward he was." The red-head said, finishing her story.

"So who are you dating now?" Gwen asked because she noticed that Cody didn't receive immunity.

"Well, the whole show I had a huge crush on Cody, so when Owen and I ended, I tracked my little geek down, asked him out, he said yes, and we've been a couple ever since." Izzy stated with a casual smile. The girls let out a chorus of awe's (some thought the story was romantic, others did it because they thought that maybe Izzy would hurt them if they didn't).

"Thank god that little nerd finally got himself a girl, his little stalking motif was getting a little weird." Gwen said.

"Ok, you all will have time to catch up later, now is time for the challenge." Chris said the group of awestruck teens. "Ok, as I was saying you all have immunity, but your lovers I'm not so sad to say, don't. This is because you are in a race to save your boyfriends and the last one to be saved is immediately, do not pass go, do not collect a marshmallow, lose chance of winning 1 million dollars."

The girl's eyes bulged when they heard the news. They finally understood why Chris had said that one of them would be put through was because their boyfriend would be taken off the island, and it would be their own fault. This was truly something that only somebody as cruel as Chris could come up with.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen-** ok if anyone does something that stops me from saving Trent, they will be maimed with a chainsaw.

**Lindsay- **I can't believe that he is making us do this, he should know that I won't be able to save Tyler.

* * *

"To prove that I'm not totally cruel, Izzy, Courtney, LeShawna, Katie, Gwen, and Lindsay, you beaus are all on Boney Island. While Bridgette and Heather, yours are all on this island."

"Um Chip, how do we get to the other island?" Lindsay asked.

"Girl, I thought that you remembered everyone's name." LeShawna stated

"Oh, I just remembered the names of all the people who mattered to me. I didn't bother memorizing his." The ditz put it bluntly

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** Stupid girl, not bothering to memorize a name that sounds like it is made of gold

* * *

"Well for your information, there are water skis at the end of the dock for you to use." Chris said. "Ok let's go to the starting line and get this thing started." The girls were reluctant to go but they went anyway.

When they got out side they noticed that there was a freshly painted chalk line with the word 'START' on it. they were now getting a little unsettled. "Ok campers, line up with the Boney island travelers facing the water skis while Bridgette and Heather face the interior of the island. They all lined up as he said to.

"Ok, now to celebrate the start of a brand new season, I'm bringing back an old friend from the last season," at this comment, he pulled out a shiny revolver that they all recognized as the one that started many of the races and relays from the original season.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen-** I really don't trust that guy with a gun, I mean he would obviously shoot one of us if a dozen lawsuits wouldn't follow

**Bridgette-** that man better not shoot that thing into the water, because last time he shot it he killed a bird. I MEAN HE MADE ITS HEART STOP BEATING. If he ever did that to a fish or dolphin I would do something that would put me on the run like Izzy.

* * *

"Ok everybody," Chris said pointing the gun towards the sky which suddenly became empty of birds.

"On your mark!" He yelled as all the girls got into a sprinters position

"Get set!" all the girls tensed up

"Get setter" They almost took off as the host said this

"Are you set?" Now the girls were a little ticked off.

"It's almost time to start!" Now the girls were P. O. ed

"Will you just say go already!" Gwen yelled at the host. Then she heard a BANG and all the others took off as she stood there dumbfounded.

"Someone wasn't set," Chris nagged her as she took off.

"(censored) you" She yelled over her shoulder angrily.

* * *

--

--

--

--

--

--

So what do you think, I'm pretty proud of it.

disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Yes i did steal the ending from the goldfish commercials, i thought it would be something chris would do

A/N: I hate Twilight. Hate it. Hate it. HATE IT! I read the whole series, sadly. The only reason I did it is because I thought this was an awesome challenge.


	2. Day 1: the search is on

**disclaimer-** **tdi and all characters belong to fresh tv.**

* * *

After Chris fired the gun, all of the girls took off in separate directions. LeShawna, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, and Lindsay all raced to their water skis and took off towards the haunted island.

Katie accidently tripped on the dock and fell into the lake. She pulled herself out of the water and coughed out a gallon of water and 2 fish before her lungs were totally empty. All the others were half way to the other island by the time she managed to get her water ski going.

Bridgette took off into the woods, with a look of absolute terror on her face.

Heather started searching the island; she knew that Chris wouldn't put Ezekial near the camp, so she started into the woods and was on her way to the base of the thousand foot high cliff.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie- **(sopping wet) I absolutely hate Chris

**Bridgette- **Chris has a lot of nerve forcing me to go into the woods, alone, again! I mean if it came down to me getting voted off or going into the woods, I would go with getting voted off, but since its for Geoff, I have to do it.

**LeShawna- **I am going to kill that self absorbed, hair-gel wearing, teen torturing, always smiling pretty boy if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

Izzy and Courtney were neck and neck, both three fourths of the way to the island. Izzy knew that she needed to get there first, so she decided to do something drastic. She dipped her head into the water into the water and pulled it out with a large-mouth bass caught inside her mouth. Izzy then turned her to face Courtney, her evil plan to far in motion to be stopped.

Before Courtney could even tell what was going on, Izzy yelled "BYE BYE" and slapped her across the face with the fish. Izzy ended up slapping the CIT with the fish so that the scales ripped slices of her cheek off. Courtney let out a high pitched scream as she fell off her water ski and into the lake.

The unpiloted water ski then ran up a sloped rock, flew into the air, collided with a tree, and exploded on contact. The explosion sent squirrels flying everywhere.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney-** (looking pissed) I am going to (censored) kill Izzy. She probably just ruined my chances of saving Duncan. I can't wait to get my hands on her scrawny little neck and watch that (static)

**Family of squirrels-** HOLY ACORNS!! OUR HOUSE ESPLODED!!! Now we need a new home, that why we came to this island, so we can find a new tree that won't esplode. Hope that large girl won't mind that we took her boat thingy.

* * *

Courtney started yelling a string of profanities that make us think she's been spending way too much time with Duncan. LeShawna and Gwen started cackling as they drove by the CIT. "Oh yeah, looks like that little criminal ain't coming back to the island." LeShawna yelled over her shoulder.

Lindsay, being her classic self, was applying her make up while driving the water ski. She inadvertently ran over Courtney with her water ski and knocked her unconscious. Lindsay continued to drive towards Boney Island, not noticing the poor CIT floating face up in the water.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney-** (a bandage is wrapped around) wow, have you ever gotten hit in the head with a high speed water vehicle? Well, it hurts like hell at first, but after awhile, you go all numb and you feel light headed. It's like you're high… (Her eyes bulge when she realizes what she said)……..not that I would know what that would feel like. (She smiles innocently).

* * *

"GEOFF!!!!!!!!" Bridgette yelled. She had only been in the woods for about three minutes and she was already terrified. Every tree was starting to look the same, the only tree she could tell was different was the tree with a fork in it, a literal fork in the trunk.

Bridgette kept screaming the name of her boyfriend, even though she knew he was probably bound and gagged in a cave somewhere, because that was the type of thing someone as sadistic as Chris would do. Tears started rolling down Bridgette's cheek, "I'm never going to find him, he's going to get kicked off and it will be all my fault."

Bridgette couldn't take it anymore. She sat down on the ground and curled up into the fetal position and started to ball her eyes out. Heather was walking through the woods, searching for her Prairie boy, when she stumbled across the ball of flesh and tears."Bridgette, what's wrong?" Heather asked with what seemed like sincerity.

"It's n-n-nothing. Just that G-Geoff is g-going to get k-kicked off because of my d-damn f-fear." Bridgette said between her sobs. Heather put the blonde's head on her shoulder and let her cry out all of her frustration.

"It's going to be okay, you will find him," The raven hair beauty said to the girl. She nodded but still kept crying. "Bridgette, I want to hear you say it, 'I will find Geoff', ok now say it." Heather told Bridgette

"I *sniff* will f-find Geoff" the surfer said with little confidence.

Heather gave her a menacing glare and yelled, "LOUDER!" This startled Bridgette.

"I will find Geoff." She said louder but still with little confidence.

"Now with more confidence" Heather ordered.

"I WILL FIND GEOFF!" Bridgette hollered and scared the birds out of the trees. Heather's pep talk was having incredible effect on the blonde. "Thanks Heather, I really needed that."

"Don't mention it." The used to be queen bee said modestly. She was starting to blush.

"Heather, would you mind walking with me for a little bit?" The blonde asked innocently. "I really need someone to keep me company for a little bit."

"Sure thing Bridgette, besides, maybe we'll come across Ezekial or Geoff while we walk" Heather stated.

* * *

Confession cam

**Bridgette-** I never knew that Heather could be nice! Ezekial must have had a huge effect on her. Now, I hope that she was able to change him from that sexist pig.

**Heather- **This may prove to be easier than I thought.

* * *

The loudspeaker turned on, "Sorry Heather but Bridgette's obstacle is facing her fear, so if you go with her, that means Ezekial is kicked off first, again." Chris said.

"Sorry Bridgette" Heather yelled to the now crestfallen girl as she was running away, "I'm sure you understand."

"It's okay Heather." Bridgette yelled to her as she fell out of hearing range. Tears started to appear in her eyes again.

* * *

Confession cam

**Bridgette**- (waterfalls are pouring from her eyes) its okay (sniff) if Geoff goes, I'll try to go on (she slaps herself) snap out of it Bridgette, remember what Heather said, you will find Geoff, YOU WILL FIND GEOFF! (she storms out of the confession cam with her newfound confidence, takes two steps into the woods, hears a wolf howl, and runs back into the confession cam, screaming) I am so totally screwed!

* * *

Courtney's eyes flew open. They dart from the now smoldering remains of a tree, to the water ski covered in squirrels that is speeding away from her, to the one that is coming straight to her.

Katie saw the CIT floating in the water without a ride. She also saw an opportunity in the making. "What happened to you?" the BFFFL asked the floating girl.

"Oh nothing, I just got fish slapped by a psycho hose beast." The CIT stated pointing to her cheek.

"And your water ski?" Katie asked without a sense of worry about the Courtney's injury.

"It landed on a tree and exploded, I think those squirrels on the other water ski lived in that tree, I feel sorry for whoever's water ski that is." Courtney said, chuckling. "Katie," she said looking at the girl on the water ski, "Would you mind giving me a lift to the island?" she said putting on her best puppy dog face.

"What's in it for me?" she asked. "I could always just leave you there and practically guarantee me saving Noah."

"I'll join an alliance, vote for anyone you want, for the next five challenges." The CIT said, defending her case.

"Make it seven and you have yourself a deal" Katie's plan was working perfectly, even better than expected. A wicked smile grew across her face.

"Fine," Courtney said. Katie then put out her hand for the CIT and pulled her onto the water ski.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney-** ok, I can't believe I had to make a deal with that airhead of a girl.

**Katie-** Noah and I are not going to be the voted off early this year, we met up before the show and planned out how we would make it all the way to the final two, and once we got there, Noah would throw the last challenge and I would win, in the end, we would split the money. It is perfect and all we have to do is get some sucker to make an alliance with us, and I have the feeling that Courtney is by far the best person for the job.

* * *

The two girls got to the island about half an hour behind the other four. The footprints of three could be seen running into the woods. Lindsay was walking aimlessly around the beach, looking under every rock and inside every sea shell.

She picked up a pretty fuchsia shell. "TYLER!" she yelled into the shell, she heard nothing out of the shell, and then a hermit crab reached out of the shell and clamped on to her nose. "EEEEEEE"

Katie and Courtney didn't even try to hide their amusement and were rolling on in the sand, clutching their sides.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie-** (laughing uncontrollably between every word) Oh…My… GOSH!!!....that…was…hilarious

**Lindsay- **(she pulls the crab off of her nose) People are always telling me that I'm a good looker, but I had no idea that I would need a nose job when I was done finding Tyler.

* * *

Izzy was swinging from vine to vine, looking for her little techno-geek. The woods would have been silent, but Izzy was singing a mixture of Tarzan and mission impossible so loudly and out of tune, that the animals were howling in pain.

The redhead was looking for some of the other campers to see if they had seen any sign of Cody. They fortunately for Izzy, were easily found. Gwen and LeShawna heard the girl before they even saw her

"Izzy shut the hell up!" Gwen yelled over the redheads singing as she crash landed face first beside her, "You sound like Miley Cyrus"

"Sorry, I just had to do something, those stupid voices in my head wouldn't stop telling me to go look in the beaver cave, even though that is obviously where Noah is" Izzy said as she stopped the annoying 'singing'. "Wait, what's that? OH that is so evil and crazy that it might just work." Izzy had the evil, sadistic grin on her face that told everyone that she was up to something.

"Izzy, what are you going to do? And who in the world are you talking to?" LeShawna asked as she backed away from the psycho.

"The voices and they just gave me the perfect idea." Izzy stated as she took off towards the beach.

LeShawna and Gwen started walking towards the parts of the island that they hadn't seen yet. "Wonder what that girl's up to now" LeShawna asked her friend.

"If I had to guess, it is something crazy and more than likely illegal." The Goth replied tartly.

* * *

Confession Cam

**LeShawna-**that girl is usually insane, but just thinking about what she would do to save her little nerd (She shudders) makes me nervous.

**Gwen-** That girl is going to get herself and possibly one of us killed.

* * *

Lindsay was finally over the little escapade with the crab and was back to looking for Tyler. Katie and Courtney managed to get control of themselves after their laughing fit and were heading off into separate directions.

Lindsay was talking to a rock that she could have sworn was Tyler (Chris had placed it there thinking it would trick her) when a bear came up behind her.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bear-** the blonde looked hot, like a juicy roasted pig!

* * *

The bear then stood up on its hind legs. It was getting ready to swipe the blonde dead.

Izzy broke out of the woods and was about to run to the water skis to work out her plan, when she saw the bear and the blonde. She knew she had to do something to save her friend.

She ran towards the bear and tackled it to the ground. She started punching the living crap out of the bear.

Chris saw all of this and called up Chef on his walkie talkie. "Err, Chef, we need you to go get Izzy off the bear. If she kills it, we are going to have a huge lawsuit on our butts."

"Fine boss," Chef said mockingly.

At this order, the big bulky man left his post guarding Tyler to go get the girl away from the animal.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chef- **Psh, I told him we could get a bear and not bother with a contract, but no, we have to get a contracted, trained bear. Now if any of those no good maggots hurt the thing, we are liable for it.

* * *

"Don't you dare hurt Lindsay you stupid, no good beast!" Izzy hollered at the bear, sitting on it. She showed no sign of stopping as she kept punching the bear, and it already had a few broken ribs and a black eye. Lindsay was standing off to the side being a little cheerleader for Izzy, telling her to 'score' and other things that meant nothing or were accidently taken perverted.

"You no good scum, going after poor, defenseless, stupid little girls, well I have another thing to tell you buddy, and its," as she was lecturing the beast, Chef snuck up behind the little redhead. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her off the poor bear.

"Sorry Crazy Girl can't let you kill the poor thing." The cook told her. The bear, not feeling the eternal rain of punches, realized that he had a chance to escape.

"That's right, you run like the big teddy bear you are." Lindsay yelled at the creature.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bear-** (he has tears rolling out of his eyes) *sniff* I am so ashamed. I let that little chop stick beat me to a pulp. *sniff* What will mama say? *sniff*

* * *

Izzy knew she was losing precious time by being held hostage by the psycho Chef. She bit him, hard, on the arm then kicked him where the sun don't shine.

The man yelped in immense pain and buckled over. "HA-HA, take that you stupid dodo brain," and with that, Izzy took off towards the water skis.

"Bye Izzy!" Lindsay yelled to her as she drove off towards Wawanakwa.

"Bye Lindsay" Izzy yelled. "Good luck"

* * *

Confession Cam

**Izzy-** I have the perfect plan to discover where Cody was.

**Chef-** that girl's dentist must use a nail file, because damn her teeth are sharp.

* * *

Heather was mumbling to herself as she started to hike up the hill that led to the top of the cliff. "I hate this stupid show, with its stupid contracts, with the retarded 'fine print'. Chris better find some damn new kids for the next season because there is no possible way that I am going to do this ever again, I would rather go to jail." The raven head said.

"Don't worry Heather there are tons of new auditions coming in, so next season will be packed with new contestants." The host lied over the intercom. In actuality, only eight videos had been sent in, and only two seemed promising.

"Then you better not force me to do another dang season!" Heather yelled back at the campgrounds.

"Oh, and I wouldn't check up at the top of the cliff, that's where Geoff is." The host said.

Bridgette heard him say this and now had a shimmer of hope that she would find her lost love. She stopped walking towards the bear cave and started going towards the cliff.

"Do I look like Lindsay; I wouldn't fall for that one." Heather scoffed.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you?" Chris then pushed the off button but not quite hard enough, so it was still on. "Damn, I was seriously hoping she would fall for that. If Ezekial wasn't saved I can almost guarantee that she would become that evil, manipulating harpy the viewing world loves. Now she's heading towards him, and with her heading straight for him, and all the others nowhere near their boyfriends, looks like prairie boy gets to stay. "

Heather seemed rather unimpressed with this information. "Chris! You know, every word you are saying can be heard by the entire viewing world and all of us," Heather hollered.

"Oh, crap" Chris said. Then Heather heard a door slam open over the loud speaker. "What the hell" Chris yelled. "Izzy, what are you doing?"

* * *

What IS Izzy up to?

Who will not be saved?

Will heather ever be mean like she used to?

Will Lindsay ever grow a brain?

Who likes fuzzy pickles?

all these questions will be answered on the next chapter of

Total...........Drama........................ENTERTAINMENT

* * *

**i will update next weekend if i can**

**R&R please**


	3. Day 1:more searching not to much finding

"Izzy, you're kind of choking me," Chris said pointing to the girl's hold on his button down shirt.

"I know and I'm going to keep doing it till you tell me where Cody is." Izzy said through gritted teeth. Her mouth was so close to the chef that he could see a little chunk of chef's skin stuck between her teeth.

Here's what had happened. The redhead had gone back to the island, she broke into the host's luxurious trailer, and was now holding Chris hostage. "I will never tell you, you psychotic cow!" Chris said. Then Izzy tightened her grip on the host's shirt.

"Want to rethink that little comment," Izzy was really getting into this. She was wearing a smile that made Chris pee his pants.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** (a cold sweat has broken out all over his forehead) holy crap, I was afraid she was going to frikkin kill me.

* * *

"I will tell you nothing," Chris said. Izzy bore her teeth. "NEVER!" He yelled.

Izzy's face suddenly went calm. "Hmmmmmm, hard to break this one is." Izzy said.

"Yes Yoda, so you might as well let me go and try to find your boyfriend before the others do." Chris said shakily.

"An idea, I have, may break this Sith," And with that, Izzy threw the host over her shoulder and took off out of the trailer.

"Izzy, where are you taking me and what is with this whole Yoda impersonation?" Chris said as he punched the girls back.

"Silence!" Izzy said coldly. She was darting through the woods at break neck speeds, not noticing the poor, unfortunate raccoon whose tail she stepped on. She made a sharp turn around a tree that caused the host to hit his head on the trunks, giving him a serious concussion.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Raccoon- **(rubbing his tail lovingly) that girl stepped on my tail. She will pay! (The raccoon is now holding his fist to the camera).

**Chris-** (He is holding an ice pack to his head and lets out an incredibly loud groan)

* * *

"Hey Bridgette!" Izzy yelled to the surfer girl as she ran past her.

"Hey Izzy, bye Izzy" Bridgette yelled back to the girl. Chris mouthed the words 'Help Me' to the girl, but she just smiled innocently and pretended to not understand him.

The psycho and the host broke out of the woods and entered the camp. Izzy ran to the communal washroom. Chris paled. He had a good idea about what the girl was going to do.

She kicked open one of the stalls, and lifted up the lid to the toilet. "Ok, Pretty Boy, you are going to tell me where Cody is or you pretty little locks go in this here toilet, and the last time it was used, Owen ate two bean burritos, and you and I both know that you never clean these toilets." Izzy said as she let the host take in a whiff of the toilet. Chris had to cover his mouth to prevent the contents of his stomach from spewing out.

"I don't care what you do to me, I will never tell you anything." Chris yelled to the girl.

"OK, say good bye to your beautiful hair." Izzy said.

"No, no please, don't I'll *gurgle* *gurgle*." Izzy pushed the man's head into the toilet. She counted for thirty seconds then flushed the toilet, giving the man a swirly. She pulled his head out of the dirty water.

"You stupid little witch, do you know how much money you just flushed down the drain?" Chris was furious. His hair was ruined and all of his make-up was washed off. He was hideous.

"Tell me where Cody is or there will be a round two."

Chris knew he had to save his most prized possession, his hair, but he couldn't let the girl win by cheating so he had to lie. "Alright, I'll tell you, He's tied to a stake over a fire in the fire pit."

"That is all I am asking for. Well, that and your opinion on the new fad of fuzzy pickles" Izzy said coolly as she started walking slowly out of the washrooms. "And if I find out that you are lying, I'll force your head into the confessional toilet."

Chris gulped loudly. "In that case, he's in the beaver cave, and I find the fuzzy pickles quite delicious" Chris smiled innocently.

"Thank you for finally telling the truth this time." Izzy yelled as she ran out of the door to the water skis.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** I had to tell her the truth, because there was no way in heck I was going to let my face be put in this (he points his finger at the confession toilet, looks in it, then pukes up the caviar he had for breakfast. He wipes his mouth.)

**Izzy- **(talking to what appears to be nobody) ok, ok, you were right, he was in the cave! Here take your stupid money (she shoves some money into her ear) Happy now! (A small chorus of 'yes' can be heard coming from her head).

* * *

Courtney was walking through the dense jungles of Boney Island. She had already checked half of the island and was still having an incredibly hard time finding Duncan. "You know, there are thousands of possible places for Duncan to be, in a tree, in a cave, heck, Chris could have lied about where he is and he could be inside the cabins back at Wawanakwa. I mean, I already saw that good for nothing traitor back in the eyes of Skull Mountain, Trent over by the quicksand, and Noah was in the middle of the clearing. I've seen everyone except for Duncan."

Courtney realized she was talking to herself and blushed with embarrassment. There was a rustle in the bush. "Duncan?" Courtney gasped with excitement.

She jumped into the bush to grab Duncan, but accidently banged heads with Gwen. "Ow" they both screamed in unison. They both went tumbling down to the ground. LeShawna ran forward to help the two girls.

"Oooooo, are you two ok?" LeShawna asked

"Yeah we're fine, but this headache will be around for a while." Courtney said. Gwen was moaning in agony on the forest floor. "Have either of you seen Duncan?"

"Can't say I have, have you seen Harold?" LeShawna replied.

"No, not at all." The CIT lied. "I haven't seen Trent either." Courtney added before Gwen could ask.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat, we should really keep looking." Gwen said tartly. The three girls took off into separate directions to try and find their boyfriends.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **I felt a little bad lying to those girls, but I had to so I could buy myself more time to find Duncan. Plus, I would just love to see that little no good traitor get his no good butt kicked off before he even starts. (She smiles evilly)

* * *

Katie was having a very hard time with the challenge. She slipped and fell so often that all the little cuts on her right leg had become one very large gash. She was coming up to the beaver cave. "Ok, Chris said the beavers were guarding Noah, so he has to be in the beaver cave."

Katie was nearing the cave, she was starting to hear the savage noises "Crap," she said, half in fear, the other half at the fact that she had stepped in a fresh pile of beaver crap. "These shoes were a present from Sadie!"

She sat down on the ground and took off her shoe. "My shoes are going to smell like crap for the rest of the day."

"You know, you really shouldn't be talking if you want save your little boyfriend." Katie heard a mysterious voice say behind her.

"AHHHHHHHH," Katie screamed as she was lifted up into the air.

"Wait, you're not Izzy. You're that little freak with the clone." Eva said upon closer inspection of the girl in her arms.

"Why would I be Izzy?" Katie asked innocently, "I'm here to save Noah."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie-** I had quite a few choice words for that no good muscle bound freak, but Noah says we have to make it look like I haven't changed since last season, so I have to pretend to be all nice and perky when I'm around everyone else.

* * *

"Well, I'm here guarding Cody, so you should be Izzy." The fitness girl said angrily as she set the BFF down.

"But the beavers are guarding Noah, and this is their cave, so I thought Noah would be here." Katie said matter of factly.

"Chris thought that too, so he decided to put Noah and Cody in places where you and Izzy couldn't find them." Eva said.

"I should have known Chris would have pulled something like this." Katie said as she stomped away from the cave.

"You might want to use some of this anger to get Noah away from the beavers." Eva hollered to the girl.

Katie ripped a branch off of the nearest tree, "Thanks for the idea."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva- **And I thought I had a temper.

* * *

Heather was huffing and puffing when she reached the top of the steep climb she had just made. She collapsed in exhaustion. That was when she saw him, the beautiful hunk of a man standing beside the prairie boy with tape over his mouth.

"Justin," Heather said coldly. The model glared back as if to respond. "This should be easy." Heather replied.

The model of few words gave her a look as if to say 'Is that a challenge?'

"Yes, yes it is," Heather said curtly. With that, Justin ripped off his shirt, exposing his well shaped muscles and making Heather swoon. While she was distracted, Justin pushed Ezekial over the cliff.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Ezekial-** (His mouth is still taped over and he soaking wet) mph mmmmmmmm mph MMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

After about three minutes of staring at the camp's version of Adonis, Heather was able to notice that her boyfriend was missing. "Where's Ezekial?" Justin just looked behind him and pointed down.

Heather ran to the side of the cliff and looked down. She paled and gasped at the bubbles that were coming from the water, OUTSIDE THE SHARK PIT!!!!!!!!!

"YOU, THREW HIM OVER THE CLIFF!" Heather yelled at the model. Justin nodded. "Why?" Heather replied.

"Because if you don't save him, I get immunity for the next challenge as well." The boy said tartly.

"You imbecile, this could ruin everything." Heather screamed. Suddenly, she got an idea. She ran forward and hugged the model with a mischievious smile on her face face.

"What are you doing?" Justin said with wrinkles covering his perfect features.

"I'm going down to save Ezekial, and I am not going down there alone." And with that, Heather jumped off the cliff, clinging to the Justin for dear life.

* * *

**You all know when the next update is.**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!**


	4. Day 1:this is what puts the D in the TDE

****

Here is the final chapter of day one. You finally get to see who is going home.

**To Strawberrytigress and Paka-Simon-Trevor-forever, thanks for reviewing after every chapter, if it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't write this. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH," Heather and Justin screamed as they plummeted to the water face first, Heather in fear, and Justin worrying that a face plop would ruin his perfect features.

They landed in the water on the opposite side of the safety circle, a hundred yards away from Ezekial, who was slowly sinking. Heather gasped when she noticed the two shark fins heading for Ezekial. "Yoo-hoo sharks, look what I have over here, it's a big hunk of man-candy!" Heather hollered at the sharks. This got their attention.

Both of the sharks stopped going for the prairie boy and started heading towards the now unconscious model. As the sharks swam around one side of the circle, Heather swam around the opposite side.

Heather reached the spot where Ezekial had landed. She dove down into the water and grabbed the hood of the boy's hoodie and pulled him upward. When they broke the surface, Heather ripped the duct tape off of his mouth and planted what seemed like a very big, passionate kiss on his lips before he could get a breath of air.

Ezekial broke the kiss and gasped for air. "Thanks for saving me, eh." Ezekial said as he grabbed the back of the girl's head and kissed her.

The loudspeaker cackled on, "Campers, I forgot to mention the fact that your little 'sweethearts' aren't safe till they are on the dock of shame," Chris said in a bored tone.

Heather and Ezekial kept making out for several more moments and broke apart. They then started swimming, together, towards the dock of shame.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Heather- **Ezekial isn't going home, everything is working out perfectly.

* * *

The sharks were drooling like little dogs when they got to the model. When they realized that the boy was unconscious, they walked onto the beach, ripped off his shirt, swooned, then started the process of mouth to mouth resuscitation.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Sharks-** (They are fanning themselves, as if it was a hundred degrees in the outhouse)

**Justin- **(He wipes his mouth in disgust)those sharks really need to invest in some chap stick and a couple of kissing lessons. I swear one of them used tongue.

* * *

As soon as Izzy reached Boney Island, she took off towards the wooly beaver cave, abandoning her water ski on the beach. Before she could reach the woods, Izzy passed a confused Lindsay. The blonde was currently checking under the same rocks she had checked under during the near bear attack.

Izzy stopped to give the girl some advice, "Lindsay, you may want to check places you haven't checked yet." With that, Izzy took off into the woods.

"Thanks Izzy," Lindsay said as she turned around, talking to nobody since Izzy was already in the woods.

* * *

Courtney was strutting through the woods. She had checked everywhere in the woods so that meant Duncan was on the beach. She hadn't seen any sign of him on the beach where she had landed, so she was heading towards the opposite side of the island.

"That no good little punk sure as hell better be on the beach, and Eva better not be the one guarding him." The CIT muttered to herself.

"And Ezekial is the first to be saved." Courtney heard Chris say on the loudspeaker on the other island, "One down, six safe spots left."

"And one of those is going to be Duncan, I swear by it."

Tears of joy broke out over her face when she broke out of the woods. "Hi Courtney," the two girls on the beach called to her. One was a slightly chunkier, paler version of Katie and the other was a brunette girl in a green vest and pink pants.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney-** I knew Duncan was there, even if I couldn't see him. He's the only one I haven't seen yet and those little twits were the only ones besides Justin that I haven't seen, so they were obviously had to be 'guarding him' (she used air quotes on the last two words).

* * *

"Hey guys, what's with the shovel?" Courtney said pointing to the inconspicuous shovel that was standing in between the girls.

"This is for you to dig Duncan up," Sadie told her.

"But we aren't going to let you get to the thovel, right thadie." Beth said, nudging the peppy girl.

"Oh, Oh right."

"Aw, come on you guys I've been nothing but nice to you guys." Courtney said as she wrapped her arms around both girls' shoulders.

"No you haven't, you had me voted off all because of some silly little crab apple incident," Sadie said, frowning at Courtney.

"And you beat me with that lamppotht when I offered you a cupcake," Beth said as she wiped Courtney's hand off of her shoulder.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Beth-** I was going to get my brathces off when TDI wath over but becauthe of that little inthident with the lamppotht, I have to wear these infernal (she points to her braces) contrapthions till I get home.

* * *

"Ok then, screw the nice girl approach, time for a little more force." Courtney said. She let go of Sadie and lunged at Beth. The farm girl gave up a good fight for Courtney. They were head butting each other, smacking the living crap out of each other.

Sadie was biting her nails nervously as she watched Beth get Courtney in a headlock. Then Courtney pulled an amazing wrestling move that stunned Sadie and sent Beth hurdling towards the ground. To end the fight, Courtney used two of her fingers and poked the side of her neck, making Beth feint.

"Wow that was so cool, EEEEEEE," Sadie said jumping up and down, clapping.

"Glad you liked it, because you're next." Courtney said dramatically. Sadie stopped jumping and widened her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH," Sadie screamed a high pitched scream as she grabbed the shovel and took off down the beach. Unfortunately for her, Courtney was much faster and tackled the girl to the ground. She did the same thing she did to Beth to Sadie, took the shovel, and started to dig where the shovel originally was.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **I would like to thank Duncan for teaching me all those wrestling moves and self-defense tactics.

* * *

Gwen was hacking up a storm. For the past ten minutes she had been smelling an absolutely putrid smell. The sand pits were just through the bushes that were in front of her.

She broke through the bush and gasped in horror. There, dangling upside down over a ton of quicksand was Trent, and standing in front of him was two hundred and ninety six pounds of pure lovable joy. "I should have known it was you based on the smell." Gwen said.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a fighter so I figured my stench would be too hard for you to get through." Owen said nervously. "But that didn't work, so let's tango"

"Let's," Gwen said. The Goth let out a war cry and charged.

She ran into the boy at full speed. "Oh my God, it's like running into the side of a padded cell."

Owen chuckled, "Izzy said the same thing."

* * *

Confession cam

**Owen-** (he is rubbing the back of his hand) I felt so bad being mean to Gwen.

**Gwen- **So I figured I can't get past Owen, so I decided to bribe him.

* * *

"Hey Owen, I'm willing to make a trade with you. All of my breakfasts for the whole competition for you letting me save Trent." Gwen said trying to bargain with the giant.

"Sorry Gwen, but I can't let you do that." Owen said with a smirk. The Goth girl sneered at the comment.

All of a sudden, a helicopter went flying over the island with the letters RCMP printed on the side of it. Gwen pointed to the helicopter and yelled, "Owen look, it's the doughnut copter."

"Where?" the chubby boy asked.

"Over there," Gwen said pointing again at the chopper.

"EEEEEEE," Owen yelled in a higher pitch than Katie and Sadie as he ran in the direction of the helicopter.

"Feel sorry for the Mounties," Gwen said as she ran toward the boy that was dangling over the quicksand, never breaking the eye contact with him. She was almost to him when he shot her a glance that said 'STOP'. She did.

Then Trent glanced over at the fallen tree. This gave Gwen a good idea. She ran over to the log and rolled it over the sand. She stood on the log and was able to reach Trent. She ripped the tape off and let Trent get a breath of fresh air. Trent puckered up.

Gwen put a finger over his lips. "Not now, wait till you're safe on the island."

"But, how in the world are you going to get me down." Trent said worriedly.

"Don't worry; I swiped this from the mess hall before I left." Gwen said. She pulled out Chef Hatchet's cleaver.

"Why do you have that?" Trent asked as Gwen started to cut him down.

"I had to take precautions, it could have been Eva that was guarding you, and there was no way in hell that I could take her on like I did Owen." She said. She cut through the rope and accidently dropped Trent in the quicksand. She quickly pulled him out and up onto the log.

"And Geoff, the king of partying is safe," Chris said from the other island.

"Two down, five safe spots left, better kick it into gear dudettes," they heard Geoff's familiar say.

"Come on, we need to hurry." She said pulling him towards in the direction.

"Oh no you don't," A voice said from the shadows of the trees. Owen stepped out. He was smoking and he looked pissed. "You lied to me Gwen, that wasn't the donut copter, it was the RCMP and they shot me with a Taser!!!" with that he charged towards the couple.

"Gwen, I have one thing to say. RUN!!!!!" Trent yelled to Gwen as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the beach.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen- **(a terrified look is on her face)I now know what being charged by an elephant feels like.

**Trent- **No offense to Owen, but man he is scary when he's mad.

* * *

LeShawna was trying to make a rope made of vines when Izzy ran by. "Hey LeShawna, Whatcha' doing?" Izzy said, pointing to the 'rope'.

"Just trying to make a rope so I can scale the mountain, but if this sister was meant to make a rope, she would have been you." LeShawna said agitated.

"Well let you help you." Izzy said. She grabbed the vines and made a sturdy rope in two minutes flat. "Here you go." Izzy said happily.

"How'd you do that so fast?" LeShawna said, taking the rope happily.

"Oh, you know being a wilderness survivor, you pick up little things like this." Izzy said and ran off.

* * *

Confession Cam

**LeShawna- **That girl is all right, crazy, but all right.

* * *

LeShawna fastened a lasso out of the rope and threw it up to the mouth of the cave. She was successful on the first time and was able to wrap it around a sturdy rock.

* * *

Confession Cam

**LeShawna-**Who woulda thunk that that helping Harold with that cowboy badge would actually help me later on in life.

* * *

She was scaling the side of the cave. She was almost there when a head appeared over the side of the cave. It was DJ's head. LeShawna was about to talk to him when she noticed what he was doing. He was trying to untie her lasso.

"Don't you dare," LeShawna said threateningly.

"Sorry girl, but I gotta do what I gotta do." DJ said. With that, he undid the knot a sent LeShawna hurdling towards the water below her.

When she surfaced, she practically had steam flowing from out of her ears, "OH, YOU ARE MESSING WITH THE WRONG SISTER!" LeShawna yelled pointing a certain, blurred out, finger, alone at the boy.

* * *

Confession Cams

**DJ- ***gulp* I don't think immunity next challenge is worth having LeShawna all over my butt.

* * *

Lindsay was stumbling around the beach, exhausted. She had watched LeShawna fall in the water and Courtney start digging her fifth hole. She was nearing the fire pits when she was knocked aside by Gwen.

She didn't even bother saying sorry as she kept running, Trent following right behind her. Owen then crawled out of the woods trying to yell something to Gwen as she and Trent jumped on the water ski and headed towards Wawanakwa, but collapsed instead

Lindsay was halfway around the island when she started to hear some moans of agony. She hid behind a tree and peeked around. She gasped.

There was Chef, and he was slowly circling around Tyler, who was bound and gagged to a pole that was hanging over a blazing bonfire.

"And Trent is number three to be saved, come on campers time's running out." Chris said over the loudspeaker.

Chef sat down on a rock with his back to Lindsay and started droning on with one of his lame war stories. "Twenty five of us went to war, twenty five came back alive." Lindsay grabbed a rock and tip-toed towards Chef. She stepped on a twig.

Chef turned around violently to face the blonde. He stood up and started to sprint towards the blonde, letting out a war cry.

Lindsay screamed. She threw the rock in the woods and started to run away, with her hands above her head. Chef was slowly gaining on Lindsay.

While she was running, she grabbed a hold of a low hanging branch. She swung up and used, for the first time, her superior gymnastics. She did a trick that swung her around on the other side and accidently kicked chef in the head.

Chef went hurdling to the ground and landed, face first, in the sand. Lindsay ran over to Tyler, grabbed the pole he was on, and huffed it to the water skis.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chef-** This is the umpteenth time that I've been embarrassed on this god forsaken show. *psh*Chris is lucky I can't get a better job with my record.

* * *

Katie was crouching in a bush that was on the edge of the clearing that the wooly beavers, and Noah, were in. She was etching an attack plan in the dirt with the branch she broke off of the tree.

She knew it was going to be difficult to save Noah. There were five beavers in the clearing and Noah was tied to one of them.

"And we have another saved one, and you will not believe who it is, its Tyler!!" Chris said. "Three spots left girls get your move on."

"WHAT? You mean that no good little ditz was able to do it but I can't?" Katie yelled as she jumped up in anger. This got the beavers attention. They charged at her with the one carrying Noah being the last to charge. Katie jumped out of the way. They kept running past her, not noticing her as they ran by, all that is; except for the one that was carrying Noah.

That beaver looked down at Katie. Katie stopped breathing. She was staring at the beaver. It was the largest one, dominant one; it even had a small tiara on its head. It was the queen beaver.

The queen reared up on her hind legs, and tried to land on Katie when it came down, but she missed Katie's arm by inches. Katie took this chance and drove her branch into the poor creature's paw.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Noah- **that's my girl.

**Queen Beaver- **(She holds up her limp paw and gives it a 'get better' kiss)

* * *

The beaver rolled over on her side, moaning in agony. This was Katie's time to save Noah. She ran over to him and untied him.

The queen beaver was past the pain and stood upright as soon as Katie had Noah untied. When The beaver started to walk away, scared that Katie would hurt her again, Katie got an idea. She pulled a vine out of the tree, grabbed Noah, and jumped on top of the beaver. Noah let out a surprised yelp.

Katie then put the vine in the beaver's mouth and used it as a rein. She pulled on the right, making the beaver turn, and was on her way to the water skis.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie- **Sadie and I took equestrian lessons for like four years so controlling the beaver was easy. Who knew steering the beaver would be like steering a horse.

**Noah- **that was like something from one of my RPG games, it was enthralling and frightening at the same time.

**Queen Beaver-** (She is singing country style) /subtitled/ _Save a horse, ride a beaver_

* * *

Izzy was army crawling through the forest on her way to the cave when Katie and Noah came by, Katie whooping loudly, Noah silent in fear.

"WOO HOO, go Katie," Izzy exclaimed to the BFF as she went riding by. Katie gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Izzy-** lucky Katie, I wanted to do that

* * *

Izzy had her sites on the cave and was planning what to do about Eva. She knew she could take Eva on in hand to hand combat, but that would take too much of the precious time that was left. Trying to sneak around and saving Cody would be impossible seeing as how Eva's eyes were intently staring at Cody.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Izzy- **that was when Izzy had an epiphany It was crazy, but crazy is Izzy's middle name, along with Kathleen, Marie, Vanessa, and Scott

* * *

Izzy grabbed a small stone and ran to the mouth of the cave. When she got there she threw the pebble at the back of Eva's head.

It made a hollow noise when it thunked her on the head. This really angered the fitness fanatic. "Hey muscle for brains, over here." Izzy yelled at her.

Eva's face turned red with anger. Izzy darted up to her and fulfilled the final part of her plan. She glomp hugged Eva and planted a big, wet kiss on Eva's lips.

Blood spurted out of Cody's nose as he watched his crazy girlfriend kiss Eva.

Izzy broke apart when she heard Chris say that Noah was safe and now there are only two safe spots left.

Izzy let go of Eva and ran over to Cody, who was desperately trying to stop the gushing red water fall that was coming out of his nose, but couldn't because his hands were tied behind his back. Izzy chuckled. "Ha-ha, silly Cody, I know you liked watching that." Izzy said him in a sweet tone. Cody blushed.

Izzy tried to untie him from the chair he was in, but was unable to undo the knot, so she bit the rope in half with her teeth. Cody reached up with his now free hands and ripped off the duct-tape. Then Izzy picked up the techno-geek and slung him on her back, piggy-back style.

Eva had a shocked, astounded look on her face. "Sorry, Eva," Izzy told her as she ran by Eva, "But I had to save Cody." And with that, Izzy ran out of the cave with Cody on her back.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Cody-** (He has a dreamy look on his face) Wow, I can't believe Izzy did that. She is the best girlfriend ever. (He throws both of his fists up in the air, accidently hitting his hand on the side of the outhouse) Ouch!

**Eva- **(She is staring at the camera with a blank look on her face) I was kissed ... by another girl. (as she said that, her left eye started to twitch in disgust)

* * *

LeShawna had decided that coming from the bottom of Skull Mountain was not going to work if DJ was just going to untie the lasso, so she is going to try getting into the cave from the top. She had taken her quite a while to get up to the top of the mountain.

"LeShawna, Courtney, looks like one of your boyfriends is going to get kicked off the island before he even gets here because the sixth boy to be saved is the Codemiester." Chris said over the intercom.

"Looks like the delinquent is going down," LeShawna said to herself as she jumped down into the cave. She looked into the depths of the cave, looking into the black eyes that were DJ's. She also saw Harold, who was gagged

"You just never give up do you," DJ said darkly.

"You got that right sugar," LeShawna said tauntingly. Then she walked casually up to DJ with a small smile on her face.

Then, all of a sudden, a look of rage took the place of the smile. She picked up DJ, walked over to the mouth of the cave, and threw the now screaming boy over the face of the cliff and into the bay.

"That's called karma, big boy," LeShawna yelled to the boy down bellow. "Talk about déjà vu, I could have sworn I did the same thing on the first challenge last time."

LeShawna then walked over to Harold and untied him and ripped the scotch tape off of his mouth. "Gosh, that hurt," Harold yelped. LeShawna didn't give the nerd a chance to say anything more, because she had grabbed him and was running to the cave.

"We have to jump if we want any chance of getting the last safe spot." LeShawna told the boy, and before he could reply, she jumped.

They were screaming when they landed in the water, on top of DJ.

* * *

Confession Cam

**DJ-** (he is dripping wet) of all the campers, I get the revenge seeking one. *sigh* I guess it could be worse, I could have had Izzy (he shudders)

* * *

Courtney was working on her thirteenth hole when she hit something hollow in the sand. She tossed the shovel, which hit the just now reviving Sadie smack-dap on the forehead, and got on her hands and knees and started to wipe the sand away.

She had finally cleared away the sand and found the small, plastic container that Gwen was buried in for the fear challenge, only instead of Gwen; it was the green haired boy she had been searching for.

Courtney opened the container and was pulled in by Duncan. He kissed her passionately, and she melted in his arms, but only for a second. "Stop it Duncan, we have to hurry and beat LeShawna."

"Whatever you say Princess," Duncan said dreamily.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Sadie- **Sure she gave me a concussion and all, but Courtney and Duncan are so cute together

* * *

LeShawna and Courtney both reached the beach at the same point. To their dismay there was only one water ski left, but it was a nicer faster water ski than the ones they had come to the island.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** (He is cackling with his arms wrapped around his waist) this is ratings GOLD! Courtney's water ski exploded, and LeShawna's was stolen by some homeless squirrels, so now we have a battle to the death for Chef's water ski.

* * *

Both of the girls were staring daggers at each other, like two cowboys in a duel. They just stood there without moving.

Courtney was the first to move. She darted towards the water ski.

LeShawna's reaction was only a few seconds slower than Courtney's. They were sprinting to the water ski when Harold tripped, slowing him and LeShawna down.

Courtney was the first one to reach the water ski. She was starting the motor while Duncan was pushing it into the water. LeShawna and Harold ran up to them as soon as they were going out, and they jumped on with the other couple.

Duncan tried to push Harold into the water as Courtney tried kicking LeShawna off. In their little escapade, the auto-pilot had turned on.

When Courtney noticed that the auto-pilot was on, she let go of the handle bars, turned around on her seat, and started fighting LeShawna in hand to hand combat. Both Duncan and Harold had stopped their fighting in order to watch their girlfriends fight for their right to stay in the competition.

The boys were staring in awe at the girls, occasionally telling their girlfriend a weakness in the other girl's defenses.

Then Duncan noticed something. He noticed that the nerd that was sitting next to him had relaxed a little, so Duncan pushed the red-head off of the water ski. "See you Later, Alpha-Geek

Harold let out a choked squeal as he landed in the water. LeShawna gasped and stared in horror as she watched her boyfriend's chances of being the last one to be saved be ruined.

Courtney used the distraction to her advantage and pushed the large sister off the boat. "WAHHHHH," LeShawna screamed as she, like her boyfriend, landed in the water.

Duncan and Courtney cheered as they pulled up to the dock. Almost all of the other campers were waiting on the dock, except for Beth, Sadie, and DJ. They were all cheering, all that is except for Gwen.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen-** I was happy for Courtney, but LeShawna's my best friend and I have a good idea about how depressed she's going to be.

* * *

Chef came motoring up to the dock on the Boat of Losers , with the other five campers riding with him.

"Harold dude, looks like LeShawna was unable to save your little keester." Chris said to the boy as he stepped off the water ski and onto the dock, "Looks like you get the boot tonight."

"But why? These two," LeShawna exclaimed pointing at the now hugging Duncan and Courtney, "must were practically assaulting us back there."

Chris chuckled. "I know, and that fight is going to get us the biggest ratings in Total Drama history." The host said maniacally.

"Why you little," LeShawna said as she raised her fist to strike the host. She started to swing when a tender hand was placed on her shoulder.

"LeShawna, don't, you'll just make him kick you off too." Harold told her gingerly. "And we both don't want that. Good-bye LeShawna, my sweet chocolate bar, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." LeShawna said. Then she pulled him into a deep kiss to say good-bye. All of the girls awed at the couple.

They were still kissing when Chef Hatchet came and pulled them apart. He carried Harold over to the boat and threw him down on the boat floor. "Gosh man, that hurt" Harold protested.

"Just sit your butt down and shut the heck up." Chef told him with a scowl on his face.

Chef jumped behind the wheel and started the engine. He pulled the boat out into the night, with the nerd waving good-bye from the back of the boat.

Everyone else was waving back. LeShawna had tears flowing out of her eyes, sobbing.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **Ha, serves that little traitor right. He got everything he deserved for cheating me out of winning last season.

* * *

Chris faced the campers and clapped his hands together. "Well what a day, you all better go to bed. You all look horrible."

"But where do we sleep, we don't know what the teams are eh." Ezekial pointed out.

"You just sleep in your original cabins, but that doesn't mean that those are your teams." Chris told them.

"What'th that thuppothed to mean?" Beth asked.

"it means, my dear lisping friend, that the teams will be changing after every challenge. So, you might be on your best friend's team one week, but on a separate team the next." Chris said, patting Beth on top of her hand.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva- **so, every week I have to be on a different team with a different set of weeklings, whoop-dee-frikkin-doo.

**Owen- **Yes, I get to be on the same team as all my friends, woo hoo, just not at the same time though

**Lindsay-** I hope I get to be on the same team as Tyler.

**Katie and Noah- **(Katie) This could be useful. (Noah) yes, we can make sure that all of our enemies are gone early instead of just the ones on our team.

**Courtney and Duncan-** (they are making out, Duncan's about to get to second base when Courtney screams, points to the camera, and they both run out of the Confessional.)

* * *

"Good night campers." Chris said as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**So what did you think,**

**R&R please**


	5. Day 2:the start of something new

Here's another chapter. Sorry I took so long to update

**I just want to point out that I redid the previous chapters in order to take it from a lot of short chapters to fewer, longer chapters**

**To twiliteyes93, thanks for pointing that out, I would have never noticed that.**

**A/N: This challenge, like the last, is based on a movie series that I absolutely despise, all it is is a cheapskates way for the distributor to make money off of some 'pretty' faces. I only did this because the challenge idea was epic**

* * *

Last time on total drama entertainment, the campers came back to Camp Wawanakwa to compete in another chance at a million smackeroonies.

Eight of the girls arrived, all of which are were in relationships. Izzy was just as crazy as usual while Heather shocked everyone by acting nice to everyone.

The girls were shocked to discover that they were safe, but it was up to them to save their boyfriends from elimination.

Katie and Courtney formed the first TDE alliance.

Through the saving there were sharks, shovels, queen beavers, and even a little bit of girl on girl action, compliments of Izzy.

It came down to Courtney and LeShawna to be saved, and it was a full out brawl, but in the end, it was Harold that was the first one to take a stroll down memory lane and walk down the dock of shame like he did six months ago, much to the dismay of LeShawna.

Now that all of the campers, except Harold, are back, who's going to get their head in the game? Which team is going to be in this together and be successful? And who can possibly be more fabulous than me? All these questions and more will be answered on this installment of

Total ………. Drama …………... Entertainment

(Cue theme song)

* * *

The campers were gathering in the mess hall trying to scoff down the miserable purple and yellow oatmeal with a side of paste that Chef had given them for breakfast.

Heather came running into the mess hall, trying to breathe.

"What's wrong with you?" Gwen asked, snickering at the girl.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen-** I know Heather's nice now, but seeing the look on her face was almost enough payback for all that crap she pulled last season.

* * *

"I was *wheeze* just putting *wheeze* my make-up *wheeze* on when *wheeze* Owen comes *wheeze* in with *wheeze* what has *wheeze* got to be *wheeze* the worst *wheeze* gas problem *wheeze* EVER!" Heather managed to get out.

Katie paled and pointed towards the door, "Guys, hold your breath, because here he comes." She said, huffing in as much air as she can possibly could.

The big, lovable oaf pushed open the door and hollered, "Chef Man, fire up the stove, cuz this boy is hungry," The large guy looked around the room to see everyone holding their nose and breath. "What's wrong guys?" he asked as he let one rip right in front of an unsuspecting Sadie.

Sadie's face turned green. She fainted to the ground and started to seize. White foam started coming out of her mouth.

"That's why Owen, you made Sadie start seizing just because you had to let those noxious fumes loose," Noah retorted as his girlfriend ran over to help her BFFFL.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie-**(she's panting heavily) OH MY GOSH! When I saw Sadie hit the floor, I like saw my life flash before my eyes.

* * *

"Sadie, Sadie do you hear me? Of all the times to die, now is not one of them." Katie shouted at her best friend. Katie was on all fours, shaking Sadie violently. "Somebody do something," Katie yelled at the other campers.

"OOH OOH, maybe, if I perform a craniotomy, I might be able to revive her," Izzy said, jumping up and down in excitement at the idea of getting to perform the surgery. Her crazy trademark smile was all over her face

Sadie's eyes burst open and she sat upright. "I'm alright." She stated. Izzy's smile disappeared as she let out depressed groan.

"Sorry Sadie," Owen said, helping Sadie up from the floor. Katie was giving him a death glare.

"It's Ok Owen; I know you can't help it." Sadie said. She was standing now, but was starting to waver.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Sadie-** (She's shaking violently) I have never, never ever smelled something like that. Like rotten eggs in a pair of gym socks that are being worn by a skunk, and don't even get me started on the taste. (Sadie gags, and then pukes in the toilet.)

* * *

"Chubby, get your big butt over her if you want any food," Chef said, giving the boy a come here signal. Owen ran over to the man, tray in hand. Chef gave him three spoonfuls of the purple goo that the boy took happily.

Owen went and sat next to Gwen and Heather at the Gopher's table. He then started to eat, and eat, and eat. In the process Gwen's hand somehow ended up in his mouth. "Uh, Owen, could you please stop sucking on my hand."

"Mph," Owen said, not noticing the thing he was nibbling on was Gwen's hand.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen-** (she's holding her hand, which is now red and swollen) I can't believe Owen tried to eat my hand.

**Owen- **(he's rubbing the back of his head and blushing) hehe, sorry Gwen, I thought your hand was Chef's new mystery meat.

* * *

Trent reached across the table and pulled Gwen's hand out of Owen's mouth gently. Then he used his napkin to wipe of all the saliva off of her hand, making the Goth blush.

Once breakfast was over and everyone had calmed Ezekiel after his breakfast tried crawling back up his throat, everyone got up to leave the mess hall. Chef was saying something, but everyone just ignored him.

When LeShawna reached for the doorknob, a bloody meat cleaver went flying past her head and landed on the door in a way that made it impossible for the campers to leave.

"And where are you little kiddies running off to in such a hurry? The mall?" Chef asked mockingly from behind the counter.

"There's a mall here, why didn't I see it?" Lindsay squealed excitedly. She received many looks about how disappointed everyone is in her intelligence.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva- **how did that bobble-head last so long last season.

* * *

"No, now sit down and shut up." Chef ordered.

"Why should we?" LeShawna retorted.

"Because Chris said to keep you here till he gets here to announce today's challenge, so sit down or the next cleaver will end up lodged in something else besides the door." Chef threatened.

"Yeah, with his aim, it would end up in the floor." Noah said. Several of the campers snickered.

Chef growled a very ferocious growl, scaring everybody.

The campers all bolted to their seats and sat there quietly. They sat there for quite a while, listening to what sounded like Chef sharpening his knifes, till the sounds of footsteps could be heard on the porch. The doorknob started to jiggle but it couldn't open. Chris started to knock on the door and yell at Chef, "Chef Dude, let me in!"

Chef came grumbling out of the kitchen and removed the cleaver. He opened the door and Chris fell face-flat on the floor. "What's the cleaver for man, you were only supposed to tell them to sit down." Chris mumbled to Chef as he dusted the dirt off of his pristine shirt.

"I was trying to tell them to stay put, but they just couldn't listen, so I figured I could have a little fun with them." Chef said, an evil grin appearing on his voice.

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do I guess." Chris said, shrugging. The host turned to face the campers. "Howdy campers." A few of the campers murmured a reply.

"I guess you all know that there's going to be a challenge today, so I'm just going to go ahead and divide you up into the teams. Every one, stand up and stand in the front of the room and go sit at the table I tell you to." The campers all stood up from their seat and walked to the where Chris told them.

"The first team, The Wawanakwa Bears, will consist of Izzy, Trent, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Lindsay, and Bridgette, those I just called go sit at the Gophers table." The aforementioned campers went and sat down.

"Sadie, Owen, Cody, Noah, Gwen, Geoff, and Eva, you are the next team, the Boney Island Beavers, so go sit down at the bass table." Everyone walked over to the table except for Eva.

"Come on dudette," Geoff said as he pulled on her arm to try and pull her to the table.

Eva flicked Geoff away like he was a fly on her arm. "Why am I being forced on the same team as all these…… weaklings?"

"What's the matter Eva, can't handle being the dullest person on the team." Noah said without lifting his nose from the book he was reading. The some of the campers snickered, others oooooooo'ed. Eva's face turned red with searing rage.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Sadie-** Wow, Noah is so brave. I see Why Katie likes him.

**LeShawna-** as soon as that Lazy know-it-all said that, we all knew that he was going to die.

* * *

Chef was straining to hold the now psychotic Eva from beating up Noah. "Let me at him, let me at him," She was hollering with her arms and legs flailing.

"Chris get the tranquilizer gun," Chef yelled at the host.

"No, not the tranquilizer gun, I'll calm down." Eva begged. She stopped kicking and screaming, surprising all of the campers.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **(she is fuming, her hands animatedly while talking) so you mean to tell me, all we had to do was threaten her with a tranquilizer gun and she could calm down. If we had known that last season, maybe we wouldn't have lost so many stinking challenges. (She stomps angrily out of the confessional).

**Eva- **about a year ago, I got mad at my older brother because he dropped my favorite weight in a lake. I was about smash him to pieces when my mom used a tranquilizer gun on me, it didn't hurt or anything, but I wasn't allowed to lift weights for about three weeks.

* * *

"Okay campers, settle down." Everyone got quiet. "So this means that LeShawna, Duncan, Ezekiel, Heather, Beth, Justin, and Courtney are the final team, the Playa De Loser Loons." Duncan groaned.

"What's with all the suckish names Chris?" The green haired boy said. Other campers nodded their heads in agreement.

"As you all know, all these challenges are based are based on movies, books, etc." The host started to explain. "Well, today's challenge is based on a movie that takes place at a high school, so all teams are like a high school's sports team."

"What movie is it?" Bridgette demanded.

"It is perhaps one of the most successful TV movies of the twenty first century. It has everything a high school movie should have. Hunky jocks, cute nerds, and perky she-devils are all in the movie, The movie that today's challenge is based on is

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"_HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL_!"

Most of the guys groaned and rolled their eyes. Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth screamed a pitch so high that the windows of the mess hall were broken out of their frames. The rest of the girls just shrugged. Ezekiel sat there bewildered.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Duncan- **(he groans and glares at the camera) of course Chris would choose the most retarded movie of all time and base a challenge on it.

**Izzy- **(She's sitting there calmly) that movie sucks, but Mr. Efron is on my list of people I'll leave Cody for if they come for me.

**Beth- **thith is tho exciting; we get to do a challenge on my favorite movie.

**Sadie- **EEEEEEE, I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE _HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL_!

**Ezekiel- **I doon't see what the big deal is, eh.

* * *

"Chris Dude, what's up with the challenges being based on girly stuff." Geoff asked.

"Good question, Geoff. You see, both _High School Musical_ and _Twilight _have raving fangirls, so the producer's and I saw a great chance to boost our ratings in the teen girl demographic." Chris informed the party animal.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Can you tell us what the cruddy challenge is?" Gwen griped.

"Yes we can. This challenge is going to be kind of complicated. It will have three parts, and at each part, there will be a first, second, and third place. First place will get one point, second will get two, and third will get three. In the end, the team with the most points will be the team that has to say hasta la vista to a fellow teammate, while the team with the least points gets to have a gourmet chef cook for them for them till the next challenge." Chris finished.

The campers' mouths dropped open at the mention of actually eating real food. Owen started to drool and whimper.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Izzy- **There is no way that Izzy is going to lose this challenge, Izzy will get that food.

* * *

"Campers, if you will, part one of our challenge awaits us at the amphitheater" Chris said as he walked out of the building. The contestants got up and started off toward the stage.

When the campers got to the stage, they saw three tables set up with seven buzzers on each. There was also a podium with a stack of index cards on it and a white board with three markers.

Chef was standing in front of a chalkboard that was divided into three parts, each with a name of a different team at the top. He was wearing his usual, transparent pink dress.

The one thing that was missing though was Chris.

"Welcome, campers, to the first challenge." Chris jumped out from behind the podium, scaring most of the campers.

"Chris, what's this gotta do with singing," Heather asked, indicating all the equipment on the stage.

"Oh contraire, Heather, there is much more in High School Musical than just singing and dancing." Chris said, bored. "This challenge is based on two of the main characters', Gabriella and Taylor, passion, the Scholastic decathlon, and that is what the first challenge will be."

"Finally, an intellectually challenging challenge," Noah said showing some giddiness that surprised some of the campers.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen- **wow, Noah actually seemed a little perky; I guess Katie actually rubbed off on him.

* * *

"So what do we have to do, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I will ask a question, which will be from one of six different categories, and you will race to answer the question, some of them will be first to buzz in with the correct answer, and others will be a race between three preselected team members to the board and write the answer. Chef will keep track of your score on the chalkboard over there." He pointed over to the man in the pink dress. "First team to ten points wins." Chris droned on.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris- **(he has his arms crossed over his chest) This has got to be the worst idea for a challenge ever, I wanted to see them to do a dance-off to the death, but no, my nerdy bosses just had to do the scholastic decathlon.

**Heather-** It could be worse I guess. We could be doing a prom challenge. That would be absolutely insane.

**Izzy-** If we did do a prom challenge, I would definately dress up as a genie.

* * *

"So, basically, this is a challenge Cody and Noah would do on a daily basis at school," Courtney asked calmly.

"Yes," Chris replied.

"So why in the world would you put them on the same team?!" Courtney explained, throwing her hands in the air.

"To give the other two teams a chance to work a little harder." Chris retorted. The members of the aforementioned teams gave him a glare. "What? The producers said I had to do this geek game, so I figured I could have a little fun with the teams, Ok enough with the idle chit chat, let's get on with the challenge." The campers filed onto the stage and sat down.

The loons were in the far right desk, the bears were at the center table, and the beavers were at the far left table. Chris stood at the Podium and picked up the first card. "First question, science, what is an alternative name for an elephant's second molar?" Chris asked.

"How the heck are we supposed to kn ..," LeShawna started to argue. She was interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from the Bear's table.

"Tusks," Trent said.

"Correct," Chris said unenthusiastically. Chef made a mark under the Beaver's name. The campers gaped at Trent.

"How did you know that?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I sort of have a thing for elephants." Trent said blushing.

"Ha, figures the boy who likes elephants would fall for Weird Goth girl!" Heather said with a smirk. All the campers looked at her in astonishment, especially Ezekiel.

"What was that, eh?" Ezekiel said in frustration.

"Sorry, I'm still adjusting to being nice," Heather replied sheepishly. Everyone shrugged this off, knowing that it must be hard for her, all that is, except for Gwen.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Ezekiel- **Finally, eh! Good Heather's sweet and all, eh, but mean Heather just gets oonder my skin, and I love it. Thank God, eh.

**Gwen- **I knew it. I knew that (censored) couldn't be nice, she couldn't be, it's not part of her character.

**Heather- **Crap, I almost blew my cover.

* * *

"Alright campers, settle down, next question, geography, which set of islands introduced Bananas to Jamaica?" Chris read.

A buzzer went off immediately, "Canary Islands" DJ said.

"Congrats to the bears, you get your second point." Chris turns to the Boney Island Beavers. "Beavers, I give you two of the smartest campers here and yet you still have zero points. *TSK* *TSK*"

Noah frowned. Cody cried.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Izzy- **(she's glaring at the camera) Cody cried, crying is weakness, Izzy doesn't do weakness, we will have to fix this later.

**Noah- **I will not lose this challenge, I absolutely refuse to.

**DJ-** Finally, being an illegal immigrant from Jamaica actually pays off.

* * *

Chris pulled the next card. "Technology, name all of the letters at the top of a computer."

Cody buzzed in as soon as Chris finished. "Q W E R T Y U I O P" He yelled.

"Correct" The beavers let out a celebratory whoop. Chef marked the first one point for the beavers.

"Next question is a board question, it's not a race, and it doesn't matter if you're first or last you just have to get the right answer before I call time. The campers that are racing will be," the host put the finger on his chin as he started to pick, "Sadie, Lindsay, and LeShawna"

The campers gasped. Courtney jumped and screamed in glee. "What wath that about, Courtney?" Beth asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious, LeShawna is the only one that has any brains, the other two are complete and total air-heads." Courtney pointed out.

A snarl came from the Bear table. Katie got up and walked over to the loon table, slapped Courtney, told her to never insult Sadie, then walked back to her table.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **(she's rubbing her cheek) why the heck do I get slapped every frikkin challenge we do.

* * *

LeShawna, Sadie, and Lindsay walked over to the board and got their markers. LeShawna had an over confident smile on her face.

"Question four, math, if four plus the square root of 56 times pi x squared equals 5908, what is the value of x?" (A/N I don't know if that math problem is possible, I just used words that made it sound mathy).

Sadie's face puckered, LeShawna's confident smile went away, and Lindsay collapsed because her brain couldn't comprehend what Chris said past 'if'.

After the initial shock, the two conscious girls turned to the board and started working.

"Time," Chris called after a five minutes.

Both of the girls turned around and showed their work to each other. LeShawna had some complicated looking work on her part of the board, with a final answer of 5.8769. Lindsay, who was now coming to, had not written a single thing on her section of the board. Sadie had made detailed drawing of a black and white bunny with a four pattern on its back.

Eva face-palmed when she saw Sadie's drawing.

Chris was looking over the answers. "Campers, I am disappointed, out of the three of you, only one got the question correct. And that person is Sadie."(A/N like I said before, the question wasn't real, so the answer isn't real either)

Everyone's jaw dropped open.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Sadie-** Before I met Katie, my best friend in the whole wide world was jimmy, my pet bunny. We did everything together, watched TV, took showers, jimmy even helped me with my homework. He would always jump on my calculator and I would right down what he put, oddly enough, those were the only questions I got right. When Chris asked that math question, it reminded me of jimmy, so I drew him. Who knew the pattern on his fur would be the answer to the problem. (she giggles)

* * *

The girls went and sat down at their tables and got ready for the next question.

"Question five, literature, what book is written by Georgia author Margret Mitchell?"

"Gone with the wind" Courtney screamed.

Gwen buzzed in, "Gone With the Wind"

"Courtney, you have to buzz in for your answer to count, so the beavers get another point." Chris said. Gwen smirked at Courtney and the loons chastised her.

"Next question, history, who performed _The Wall_ by the Berlin wall?"

The buzzing noise came from the Loon table, "Pink Floyd!" Duncan stood up and hollered.

"Correct, first point for the Loons," Chris said.

Duncan sat back down and put his hand behind his head, "Best band ever."

"Question seven, science, what color is a huckleberry?"

Everyone turned to Owen. "What? How am I supposed to know what color a huckleberry is?" The walking ball of joy asked.

"Because the amount of food you eat would give a bear a stomach ache." Noah replied.

"Yeah, but I don't know what color the food is when it goes in, only what it is when it comes out." Owen said in a matter of factly tone. Bridgette gagged when he said this. She stood up and tried to run off he stage with her hand over her mouth, but tripped on her own feet and blew her chunks all over herself and a certain bodacious beauty.

"EWWWWWWWW" Lindsay yelled as she ran to the communal washroom to clean off.

Bridgette looked over at Chris, "Go," he said, pointing towards the washroom. "I can smell you from here." Bridgette trudged off towards the washroom, downtrodden.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bridgette-** (her head is hanging in shame) me and my stupid weak stomach

**Duncan-** (he tries to stifle his laugher, but fails and falls on the floor laughing)

* * *

Once Bridgette was gone, LeShawna buzzed in, "Blue"

"Correct, and another point goes to the loons." Katie was waving her hand frantically in the air. "What Katie?" Chris said agitatedly.

"What are you going to do about this," she said, indicating the two empty chairs at her teams table.

"Nothing, it's your teammate's fault they left, so they have to face the consequences of their actions." Chris retorted. Katie stood up and almost said something when Tyler clamped his hand on her.

"Do you want to say something to him and piss him off and have him take points away from us, or do you want to shut it and give us a chance to actually win this challenge." The jock whispered in her ear. Katie realized that he was right, so she sat down, but she flicked Chris off under the table.

"Next Question is another board question, and this time I think the three will be Justin, Izzy, and Geoff." Chris said with a chuckle. The three of them walked to the front of the stage.

"Ok, your board challenge is to inspect these," he moves his hands to reveal three shiny new microscopes, "and identify the mysterious bacteria on the slide. First one with the correct answer gets the point"

The three ran to the microscopes, knocking Chris on his butt

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** (he's rubbing his butt) that is going to leave a serious bruise, Dude.

* * *

Izzy was first to get the microscopes, she took a quick look. She grabbed two of the microscopes and threw them off the stage. "Yo, Dudette, what did you do that for?" Geoff asked. Izzy smiled and shrugged.

While Geoff and Justin ran to go get their telescopes, Izzy looked into the microscope and gasped. She ran to the board and wrote down her answer, _Pseudomonas aeruginosa._

"And the bears get the point!" Chris exclaimed. "Izzy, how were you able to do that so fast?"

"This one time, my uncle got sick so my whole family went to go and see him just in case he died. When we got there, he was asleep, so I got bored. I hijacked a doctor's coat and I started to pretend to be a doctor, then I snuck in on some doctors diagnosing some dude, and they showed a picture of that same bacteria and said what it was, but then the RCMP tried to arrest me for impersonating a doctor, like that's some sort of crime." Izzy said, her smile never leaving her face. The campers just gave her astonished looks.

Chris pulled out his cell phone and dials a number.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris- **(He's on the phone) what? What do you mean she isn't wanted? I just heard her confess to impersonating a doctor?!

**Izzy- **Yeah, I'm supposed to still be wanted by the RCMP, but Cody gave me the sweetest birthday gift. He hacked into the RCMP database and erased my name from the wanted list.

* * *

Izzy, Geoff, and Justin went back to their seats. Chris hung up his phone. "Ok, that didn't work out like I had hoped it would. Next question, entertainment, what animal is the main character of the movie _Babe?"_

Many people tried to buzz in, but Beth was the first. "A PIG!" She yelled with excitement in her voice.

"Correctomundo!" Chris zinged. "Next question, government, How long can the police hold you without arresting you?"

The loon table buzzed, only it wasn't Duncan that had buzzed in like everybody thought it was, but Courtney. "Forty eight hours" Chris told her she was correct.

"Ha, see princess, you did learn a little something from dating me after all." Duncan said, smirking.

"Oh shut it you ogre, I happen to know that because I am going to have a career as a lawyer, and it doesn't hurt to start studying early." She said, standing up and clenching her fist.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney-** I actually did learn that from dating that vile creature, but I wasn't going to give the satisfaction he wanted.

* * *

"Sit down Courtney; it's time for the next question." Heather whispered hurriedly.

"Question ten, Geography, in what city is the Anne Frank house?"

Katie buzzed in. "Amsterdam?" She said as if she was asking a question.

"Yes Katie, that is correct." Chris said. Chef marked the fourth point for the Bears.

"Next question, sports," Tyler and Eva perked up at the mention of both of their favorite pastimes. "Which Georgia golf club is home to the U.S. Masters?"

"What?" Eva and Tyler shouted in unison.

"Golf isn't a sport." Tyler said, banging his fist on the table.

"It's just a bunch of old guys hitting a little white ball around." Eva growled, doing the same as Tyler, only she accidently cracked the table in half.

Noah buzzed in, "Augusta National Golf Club"

"Correct." Chris said.

"How did you know that, I thought sports weren't your forte?" Gwen asked.

"Golf is considered the lazy man's sport; I am a lazy man, so therefore it is my sport." Noah remarked.

"I guess that makes sense." Gwen stated her brow furrowing.

"The next five questions will be rapid fire, I will only say the question once so pay attention. If you get the question wrong, no one else from your team can answer the question. Does everyone understand?" Chris asked.

"Understand what?" Lindsay asked as she and Bridgette walked onto the stage. Tyler and Geoff's jaws dropped open as they saw their girls come onto the stage wearing nothing but a skimpy little towel.

"Speed round," Chris said, his eyes never leaving Lindsay and Bridgette as they walked over to their table.

"OK," both blondes said as they sat down.

"What are you two wearing?" Gwen asked. Almost all of the guys were staring at them now. Cody's nose started to bleed, making him receive a death glare from Izzy. Duncan started to drool.

"I thought we should hurry back so we could help with the challenge, so we decided to change when this part was done." Bridgette said.

* * *

Confession Cam-

**Lindsay-** I don't really understand what everybody was staring at.

**Izzy- **Cody was aroused by another woman's body; we will have to fix this as well.

**Heather- **Is it possible to show too much cleavage but still have clothes on, because I think that both of those blonde bimboes just did.

* * *

"What musical is based on a book by Charles Dickens about an orphan?"

"_Oliver!" _Trent answered.

"Correct, what is the top of a wave called?"

"The crest" Bridgette answered this time.

"Correct, what type of poetry is shaped like what it is written about?"

"A concrete poem" Gwen answered, jumping up in excitement.

"Correct, what does NCIS stand for?"

"Naval crime investigation squad" DJ answered

"What is the setting of _Peter Pan_?

"Oh, I love that movie" Lindsay buzzed in and said.

"Incorrect"

"Never land" Sadie says.

"Correct, the Bears are now in the lead with seven points, but the Beavers are following closely behind with six points, while the loons are behind with a miserable four points." Chris said with a smile.

"Well ask us another question already." Courtney demanded.

"Fine, alright, jeez," Chris grumbled. "Next question is a history question. Who was the first American in space?" Chris said.

"I know this one, its Neil Armstrong." Courtney said

"That is … incorrect" Chris said.

"What? How can that be?" The brunette demanded.

Noah buzzed in, "Neil Armstrong was the first American on the _moon_, Alan Shepard was the first American in space."

"And the know it all is correct," Chris said, "Another point for the Beavers." Chef mumbled something about how he hated being treated like a total retard by Chris as he put the seventh mark under the Beavers name.

"Next question is another board question, and I want Ezekiel, Cody, and Trent to do it." The three campers that were named stood up and walked over to the board and picked up a marker. "You have thirty seconds to right down as many Greek symbols, On your mark, get set, go."

Chris pressed a dial on his watch as the three boys started to right. Trent and Cody were dumbfounded, while Ezekiel was writing at lightning speed. "TIME!" Chris called, Trent and Cody turned around, but Ezekiel was still writing. Chris told Chef to go stop the boy, which the burly man did.

Trent and Cody had the same answer, pi, while Ezekiel nearly had the whole Greek alphabet. Upon seeing this, the Loons let out a celebratory whoop.

"And we have a tie. A point for both the Beavers and the Bears." Chris said.

"But Prairie boy has way more than those two." Duncan pointed out.

"True, but he kept writing when time was called, automatically eliminating himself." Chris retorted. The Bears and Beavers table broke out into loud cheering and whooping at this information.

"Next question, art, what type of art is the markings on sides of buildings, usually using vibrant colors, and is most of the time illegal?" The host asked, flashing his pearly whites.

LeShawna was the first to buzz in. "Graffiti, That's something you learn in the projects, baby." The sister hollered.

"And LeShawna is correct; the loons finally get another point." Chris said. "Next question, entertainment, What decade did Marty McFly go to in _Back to the Future_?"

"1950's," Cody said as his buzzer went off,

"That is correct, and the Beavers pull ahead of the Bears, finally." Chris said. "Question twenty, Music, What are the four notes in the space in a Treble Clef staff?"

Trent was the first to buzz in."F A C E," he said.

"Correct, now it's time for a two question speed round." Chris said with glee. The campers groaned at this news.

"In baskeball, What is it called when somebody takes to steps without dribbling the ball?"

"Walking," Tyler answered.

"Correct, What does TTYL mean in English."

"Talk To you Later" Sadie answered.

"Correct, we now have two teams that are one point away from winning this whole thing. So I can put them out of their misery, Loons, you guys automatically get third place, and with it three points." Every member of the Loons table wanted to protest, but they're heads hurt too much from all the thinking they were doing so they let it slide.

"To decide who gets first place, the final question will be a Board race, and I want Katie and Eva to do it. Your challenge is to write an alliteration, the longest one wins. GO!" Chris told the two.

Eva got there, jotted something down, and yelled, "Finished." Her alliteration read 'Marilyn Monroe made many movies."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva- **that was the only alli-whatever that I knew, and that's because My stupid English teacher drove it into our brains.

* * *

Katie took a lot longer than Eva. In fact it was around five minutes when she was done. Her alliteration was as long as a paragraph.

It read 'Peter Potter played with Penelope's purple paw powered Polly Pocket while pouncing on the teeter totter while petting a Pomeranian puppy, Pepper, while sipping peppy Pepsi while playing on the Purple people eater playground in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania.'

Everybody gaped at the length of her alliteration. "I think it's obvious who wins, The Bears."

The Beavers hung their head in disappointment. The Bears ran over to Katie and slung her on their shoulders, letting out celebratory whoops as they did it.

"Ok, campers, Bridgette and Lindsay go put on some clothes and meet us outside the mess hall. The girls nodded and walked to their cabin while everybody else went to the Mess Hall to await the next challenge.

* * *

**I do not own High school musical, it belongs to Disney Inc.**

**Almost all of the questions that were used in this challenge I got from trivial pursuit.**

**Please tell me what you like and what you think I need to work on, thanks.**

**R&R**

* * *

Team recap

**Wawanakwa Bears- **Izzy, Trent, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Lindsay, and Bridgette points (1)

**Boney Island Beavers- **Sadie, Owen, Cody, Noah, Gwen, Geoff, and Eva points (2)

**Playa De Losers Loons-** LeShawna, Duncan, Ezekiel, Heather, Beth, Justin, and Courtney points (3)


	6. Day 2:Getcha' Head in the Game

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, Total Drama Island belongs to Fresh TV and High School Musical belongs to Disney.

**Author's note**- Please review, I don't like it when you don't review. It makes me really sad inside. So please I beg of you, review.

Now butter some popcorn and sit down because the show is about to start.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

* * *

Bridgette and Lindsay were now fully clothed and walking to the Mess Hall to find out what the next challenge was. On their way, they were telling each other about what happened since Total Drama Island.

"So Lindsay, what's happened to you since TDI?" The surfer girl asked.

"Oh my gosh, so much has happened. I won the Toronto city wide gymnastic meet, and on my sixteen and a half birthday, my dad got me a Porsche." Lindsay said as her usually bubbly self. Bridgette gaped at her. "

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bridgette- **(her eyes are bulging) Holy Cow! She get's that just for her half birthday! What does she get for her regular birthday, a whole island?

* * *

After the initial shock of this news, Bridgette regained her composure to ask the blonde another question. "If you don't mind me asking, you seem to be … err … not as stupid. Why is that?"

"Oh, that," Lindsay turned her face down, embarrassed. "Well, my sister, Paula, she was really P. O. ed, I mean really P.O. ed, at me for revealing her secrets on international television. So, when I got home, she just started yelling at me. She was saying that I hooked up with a guy I barely knew, like some kind of whore, and that the main reason I lost was because I was stupid enough to fall for Heathers tricks."

Bridgette started to feel sorry for the girl. "What did you do?" She gasped.

"Well for the whole dating a guy I just met thing, I told her that how sweet, nice, and good-looking Tyler was." Lindsay replied.

"What did you do about her calling you stupid?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, at first I didn't believe her. I thought I was really smart, but when I got to school, all the people I used to call my friends made fun of me and my stupidity. They called me things like 'the blonde who never could' and 'Heather's tool. The worst one was 'the little blonde who couldn't." A tear rolled down Lindsay's cheek.

"That is terrible, I mean, I had a hard time dealing with the slutty, make-out whore jokes at my school, but that is just cruel." Bridgette hugged Lindsay to comfort her.

"Well, after that, I decided that if everyone thinks this, then it must be true. So I made Daddy hire me a tutor, who helped me every day after school, after three of them quit from a mental break down, I was finally smart enough to learn everyone's names and pass almost all my classes." Lindsay finished her story.

Bridgette sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Lindsay-** It was so nice of Bridgette to listen to me.

**Bridgette-**(her eyes have unshed tears in them) wow, Lindsay and me weren't that close of friends last season, but she thought we were close enough to share that with me. She is so sweet, I think we could be good friends.

* * *

"So, Bridgette, what about you, what have you been up to since TDI?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Nothing as exciting as you, I got a job at the local surf shack and Geoff did the sweetest thing and made a surprise trip to come see me. He spent the whole week with me and he even got to learn how to surf." Bridgette smiled as she said this.

"Awe that is so romantic," Lindsay cooed and clapped her hands together. "What about your family?"

Bridgette frowned and turned away from Lindsay. "That's something that I don't feel comfortable talking about right now."

"Ok, I won't push it, besides we're here." Lindsay said. She was right; they were standing amidst the campers. They were standing beside a tall glass building.

Chris, who was standing in front of the campers, cleared his throat. "Ok, now that Lindsay and Bridgette are finally here, I can tell you what the second challenge is. This is something Eva and Tyler will really be able to sink their teeth into."

"Are we going to have to play another stinking game of dodge ball?" Gwen asked. The rest of the campers groaned when they recognized the structure. Gwen was correct; it was the same glass building that they had to play the brutal game of dodge ball in. Noah tensed up.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Noah- **Why does Chris always have to choose to do a sports challenge, he knows I don't do sports. It's like he designs these challenges AGAINST me.

* * *

"No, you will not be playing another game of dodge ball, because there is no dodge ball In High School Musical." Chris said.

Noah relaxed from his tense position. "Thank God," he muttered.

"I wouldn't be relaxing yet Noah, I said there wasn't any dodge ball, but there is basketball, Lots and lots of basketball." Noah paled. Eva and Tyler smiled.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva-** (she has tears in her eyes) Yes, we get to do a challenge I can seriously get into. Last season I was kicked off before the sporty challenges started. Now I can show those wimps what I am made of.

* * *

Chris opened the door to the building, "Now if you all will get in here, I will tell you what you have to do for this challenge." The campers all walked into the glass rectangle.

The inside of the enclosure was almost identical to when it was used for the dodge ball challenge. There was even the imprint in the glass from where Tyler, Katie, and Harold had run into the glass. The only difference was that there were basketball goals at both ends of the enclosure.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen-** Figures Chris would be cheap enough to reuse the dodge ball court from season one

**Katie-** (She is frowning) I can't believe Chris didn't get rid of that dent, it is so embarrassing.

* * *

Over in the corner was a stack of basketballs and three different stacks of basketball jerseys while in another end there were three piles of different colored cheerleading uniforms and pom-poms. "Ok campers as you can tell, we are going to be playing a little game of Basketball, but not any type of basketball, we're going to be playing full-body tackle basketball." Everyone except for Eva and Izzy gasped.

* * *

Confession Cam

**DJ-** I play football, so I'm used to being tackled, but I haven't played with a person like Eva. Sorry, but that girl is crazy.

**Izzy- **woo hoo, bring it, Izzy lives for the pain.

* * *

"The rules are simple. You have twelve minutes to score more points than the other team. You can tackle anyone that is on the court, but biting, punching, or kicking will result in whoever you bit, punched, or kicked getting two foul shots for their team." He was now looking at both Eva and Izzy.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva-** Why did he look at me when he said that?

**Izzy- **(she's pouting with her arms folded around her chest.) so much for using this challenge as a way to test my 'different people's skin tastes different' Experiment.

* * *

"Chris Dude, what are the pom-poms for?" Geoff asked.

"Glad you asked, Geoff. Those are another part of the challenge. Since basketball is a five on five sport, and each team's got seven people on each team, we had to find something for the other two teammates to do. We decided that one boy and one girl from each team won't be playing in the game," Chris answered. Noah started to smile. "Instead they will be cheerleaders, in cute little cheerleader skirts." Noah's smile disappeared.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** the cheerleader thing was my idea, I knew Noah would choose being a cheerleader would bring in some major ratings, what with the whole cult following of him and Cody.

* * *

"One last thing, there will be two games, one between the Beavers and the bears, the second between the Loons and the winners of the previous." Loons smiled while the other teams looked confused.

"But, doesn't that mean that they'll get second or first, without a chance of getting third." Katie pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"Exactomundo," Chris said with a cheesy grin. Everyone that wasn't a loon frowned at the host.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Beth- **I know that it'th unfair for the other teamth, what Chrith thaid, but I am a little happy, maybe this meanth we won't have to play againtht Eva.

* * *

"Ok campers, you have thirty minutes to change into your uniforms, practice your B-Ball skills and decide who your cheerleaders are going to be." Chris told them as he went to go sit by chef, who was still in that unflattering dress, on the spectating bleachers.

* * *

**Wawanakwa Bears**

"Ok, let's go ahead and decide on who's going to be the cheerleaders." Trent said. Everyone looked at Lindsay. She merely just nodded in agreement and walked over to cheerleader uniforms, picked one up, and then walked out towards the communal washrooms to change for the umpteenth time today.

"So we have the girl cheerleader, but which one of you going to be the other cheerleader?" Bridgette asked. The three boys looked at each other.

"I'm the jock here so I should obviously be on the team." Tyler told his teammates. They all tried to say no, but when he gave them a puppy dog face, they gave in.

"So that leaves music man and chicken little," Izzy said, jumping between the two boys. "I say DJ, he might be afraid of the ball, so he would be a better cheerleader than ball player."

"But DJ is a football player, so he could be useful for defense." Katie pointed out.

"True, so that means Gwen gets to see her man in a skirt." Izzy said. The redhead shoved a uniform in the bewildered musician's arms and forced him out of the building. Trent tried to protest, but Izzy slammed the door in his face.

Bridgette walked over to the pile of basketballs to get some for her team. She was almost there when she tripped over a stray basketball and landed face first into the pile. Everyone except for Geoff and Gwen were laughing at them.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Tyler- **Oooooo, that was bad. (He chuckles)

**Bridgette- **(her face slightly read and swollen, she pokes it, she moans in agony)

* * *

**Boney Island Beavers**

"So it's agreed, Sadie is going to be the girl cheerleader." Gwen asked them. Her teammates replied by all nodding their heads. Sadie didn't want to go alone so she stayed and waited for them to decide on who the boy cheerleader would be.

"I think Noah should be the other cheerleader." Gwen said. Noah turned to her, mouth agape in shock.

"Why do assume that I want to do the cheering." Noah said angrily at the Goth.

"It doesn't matter if you want to be the cheerleader, you're going to be the cheerleader whether you like it or not." Gwen said, jutting her finger in the bookworms face.

Why me? Why not Cody or Geoff?" Noah retorted.

"Because they are at least somewhat athletic, and that leaves you and Owen, and believe me, nobody wants to see Owen in a skirt." Gwen practically yelled in response. The rest of the team, including Owen, nodded in agreement.

Noah muttered something about killing all them with his army of the dead as he grudgingly picked up the cheerleader uniform and marched off to the communal washrooms with Sadie.

"Ok, Geoff you can go check on Bridgette, and while you're there, get some basketballs for us so we can practice." Gwen told the party-animal.

"Can do, Dudette," Geoff said as he ran to go see that his girlfriend was unharmed.

* * *

**Playa De Losers Loons**

"Oh no, there is no way I am going to be a freaking go-go dancer with pom-poms," LeShawna yelled at Courtney, who was holding a pair of pom-poms. Courtney had suggested that LeShawna be the cheerleader, which did not go well with the sister.

"But you have the voice of a cheerleader, loud and in charge," Courtney tried to reason with LeShawna.

LeShawna blew a gasket, yelling so loud that people couldn't understand a thing she was saying. Heather was covering her ears with her hands.

"Shut up, LeShawna, you don't have to be a cheerleader," Heather yelled when LeShawna had to stop yelling to breathe.

"Thanks girl," LeShawna said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey Princess, how come you won't you be the cheerleader? I think you'd look really hot in that skirt." Duncan said grinning at his girlfriend.

Courtney slapped across the back of the head, "Because, you ogre, there is no possible way that I am going to be a dim-witted air-head" Courtney told them.

Heather was getting fed up with all the fighting. "How about I be the cheerleader."

Everyone else looked at each other, and then shrugged. "Ok," they said in unison.

"who'th going to be the boy cheerleader?" Beth asked.

"I think it should be Duncan, I mean he would look hot in that skirt." Courtney said, looking at her boyfriend. Duncan frowned. LeShawna burst out laughing.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Duncan- **I guess I should have seen that one coming.

* * *

"Ha-ha, very funny," Duncan said sarcastically. Courtney grinned.

Ezekiel came walking over to his team carrying a pile of basketballs in his arms. He dropped them at his feet. He picked one up and turned towards his teammates. "What am I supposed to do with this, eh?"

Duncan picked up another basketball and said, "You're supposed to dribble, and shoot," the delinquent showed the prairie boy how to dribble and shoot, making a swishing noise as the ball went through the net. "Now you try, Home school."

Ezekiel tried copying Duncan, but accidently dribbled on his foot, the ball accidently hit him in the face, and when he tried to shoot, he accidently hit Gwen smack dab on top of her head. "Ow," she exclaimed.

"I say Ethekiel be the boy cheerleader." Beth said.

"I second that motion, eh," Ezekiel said, wavering. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Heather and Ezekiel then went to go get their uniforms and went off towards the communal washrooms.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Justin- **(he smiles at the camera and chuckles)

**Duncan-** and when you think that no one can stink at sports as much as Harold, you see someone who does.

* * *

Now that the cheerleaders were decided upon, Chef went out to the washrooms. The rest of the teens had to change into their uniforms. The boys decided to change in the building and the girls decided to go to the cabins to change.

Izzy saw no point in going to the cabin and change so she stood her ground. "Yo, Crazy Girl," LeShawna hollered at Izzy from the door, "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm just going to change here." She told LeShawna. The redhead then started to lift her shirt, causing all the people with a y chromosome to stare at her. The girls got ticked off at the girl with all the boys' attention.

"Oh no you don't," Courtney yelled at her. The CIT was about to charge the girl when Cody, who for some reason was standing right beside her, grabbed her by the collar and told her, "let me handle this, please ." Courtney nodded at him as he let go of her.

Cody walked over to his girlfriend. When she noticed that the skinny nerd was walking over to her, she stopped trying to take off her shirt. When Cody got there, he cupped his hand and whispered something in Izzy's ear. Her eyes got wide and a smile crept onto her face. When Cody finished, she went running out of the building

"What did you say to her?" Owen asked as Cody walked back over to his team.

"Nothing you do or say will ever make me tell." Cody told the big ball of joy.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Izzy- **Cody said that he didn't want me to change in front of all the guys because it might make them crave my body. He also said that we would have a major make out session if I left.

* * *

"Campers," Chris said as the girls entered the glass enclosure in their uniforms. "go take a seat in the bleachers so you can see the cheerleaders in their grand arrival." The campers followed the host's instructions; most of them were carrying basketballs with them. They sat in they're teams.

"First we're going to see the girls." Chris told them. He then turned to the door and yelled, "Lindsay, you can come in now." The blonde entered. She was wearing a tight white sweater with a large, red, bold capital W on it. She was also wearing a red and white ruffled skirt that was the same length as her usual skirt. Her blue bandanna was replaced with a red headband.

She walked over and sat next to Tyler, who wrapped his arm around her waist. "Next is Sadie." Chris said. The chubby BFF was wearing a purple sleeveless cheerleading top with a bold, gold, capital S on the chest. She was also wearing a matching ruffled skirt that showed a little too much of her overly large thighs.

"YEAH, looking good Sadie," Katie hollered.

"Why did we pick her again?" Cody whispered to the boy next to him.

"Because Dude, we need Eva for her athletics and none of us wanted to feel Gwen's wrath if we forced her into a cheerleading uniform." Geoff told him.

"Oh yeah," Cody said. Sadie was walking toward her team when she stopped. She turned around and looked down. "EEEEEEE, it's a quarter." She bent down to pick up said quarter, showing her exposed rear to the sixteen unsuspecting teens that were behind her

"WHOA, Sadie got back." Izzy exclaimed.

"Sadie, you do know that you're supposed to wear something under the skirt, right?" Bridgette asked the girl.

Sadie's hands flung back to cover her exposed posterior. "Oops, sorry guys," she said blushing.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Sadie-** Oh My Gosh, that was so embarrassing

**Courtney-** (she's covering her eyes) My eyes, My beautiful eyes.

* * *

Chris was chuckling when Sadie sat down. "Heather … ha … you're … ha … next." Chris chuckled. The black haired beauty entered the basketball court. She was wearing a solid black shirtless top that exposed her midriff with a bold, bright green, capital L on it, and a pair of black warm-ups with a green line going up the sides.

Duncan wolf whistled, getting him a sharp jab in the ribs from Courtney. "Oh shut it you skeez." Heather told the delinquent.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney-** That stupid Cretin

* * *

"Ok, now it's the guys turn. Gwen, it's time to see your boyfriend in a skirt," Chris told the Goth girl. Trent came walking in, not looking happy. He was wearing a uniform that was identical to Lindsay's, only he had knee high socks on and his shaggy hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Gwen was trying to stifle her laughter, but was unsuccessful and fell backwards, laughing and snorting. Trent's face turned red and he groaned. "This blows," he muttered.

"Look on the bright side, Bra; you'll be able to write a heck of a lot of songs from this experience." Chris said with a grin. He just received a glare from the musician. "Ok, now it's time to see everybody's favorite know it all, Noah"

"No, I absolutely refuse to be seen on television in this … this … horrible excuse for clothing." Everybody could hear Noah screaming from outside the building. Chef kicked open the door, carrying the struggling bookworm in his arms. Chef threw him down and went to go sit in the referee's chair, since he was now wearing his black and white referee's uniform.

Noah stood up and dusted off his purple and gold ruffled skirt that showed a little to much of his scrawny chicken legs. He was wearing the same outfit as Sadie only his shirt showed his belly.

Chris turned to the camera. "For all of you Cody/Noah fans, it looks like it still has a chance at happening." He said. Two balls came flying towards him. They both hit him in the head, knocking him to the ground. He stood up and looked over at where the balls had come from. He saw Katie and Izzy high five each other.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie-** Chris like had no right to make fun of Noah and Cody, though, Noah did look kind of girly in that skirt.

**Chris- **(he is rubbing the back of his head) man, those girls can throw hard; they must be their school quarterbacks or something.

* * *

"Now it's time to see the final … OW … cheerleader, Ezekiel" Chris said, rubbing the two newly formed bumps on the back of his head. The prairie boy came strutting into the building showing off his new outfit.

"His outfit was near identical to the one Noah was wearing; only it was black and green. "How do I look, eh?" He asked.

"I think it's very … err … flattering." Heather told him.

"Really, I think it makes me look pretty," Ezekiel said, twirling. Heather blushed and face-palmed herself.

"And that it does. Now go sit down." Chris ordered. Ezekiel did as he was told. Chris walked to the center of the court. "Ok," he said. "It's time for us to start playing some basketball. Beavers, Bears, get you butts on the court and let us see what you are made of."

The teams walked to the center of the court, while their respective cheerleaders walked to the opposite sides of the court. "Teams, send who you want to jump for the ball." The Beavers sent up Eva and the Bears sent DJ.

Eva had a menacing smile on her face and DJ broke out into a cold sweat.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Beth- **When I thaw DJ and Eva go up to jump for the ball, I theriously thought he wath going to die.

* * *

Geoff, Izzy, Cody and Katie were standing behind DJ and Gwen, Tyler, Bridgette, and Owen were standing behind Eva.

Chris walked between the two teens, holding a basketball with a whistle around his neck. "Ok I want a clean game," Chris told them. He paused. "Who am I kidding? I want the dirtiest basketball that is legally possible." With that, he put the whistle in his mouth, blew it long and hard, and tossed the basketball up in the air.

DJ jumped up and tapped the ball towards Katie. The BFF had the ball for a whole two seconds when Eva tackled her, knocking the ball out of her hands.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Tyler- **(he has a look of pity)

* * *

Gwen was able to get a hold of the ball. She passed it to Geoff, who dribbled it down the court. He was about to take a shot when he was tackled by Bridgette. "Sorry Honey," she said as she bent down to pick down the ball.

"Its cool babe," He hollered as she dribbled down the court.

"right, left, right, left, ok Bridgette, you are doing good, just don't tri .. WHOA!" Bridgette tripped and went sliding on her knees.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bridgette-** (Her knee is pulled up to her chest, a blistering red color). That totally sucked.

* * *

Chef blew his whistle, "Walking, ball goes to the Beavers." The Bears all glared at Bridgette.

"Sorry," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Go Bears, Woo, you can stomp those no good Beavers." Lindsay cheered from the sidelines. Trent was doing all the motions as Lindsay and saying the same words, but he lacked the girls perkiness.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Trent-** (his hands are covering his face with his eyes poking between his fingers) that was so embarrassing, I hope Gwen doesn't think any less of me.

* * *

Owen took the throw in, he managed to get the ball to Eva, who charged to the goal made an easy two point shot. "two nothing Beavers and eleven minutes and thirty seconds still on the clock."

"Eva, Eva she's our girl, if she can't do it no one can." Sadie cheered much to Noah's chagrin.

"You do know that doesn't exactly rhyme, it's supposed to be Eva, Eva she's our MAN, not girl." After saying this, the game ball, which through a series of tackles had somehow ended up in Eva's hands again, hit the egghead in the face and broke his nose.

"That's why I didn't say man," Sadie chastised him.

"Noah!" Katie shrieked. She tried to run over to her boyfriend, but was unable to because Izzy was holding her in her place.

"You can go help him when we're done." The redhead whispered in her ear.

"It's Okay Katie, I'll help him," Sadie called to her friend.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Sadie-** If it was up to me, I would have made that bloody nose worse, but Katie wanted me to help him, so I did.

* * *

Bridgette had possession of the ball now. She passed the ball to Tyler, who was then tackled by Izzy. "HA-HA, you can't keep the ball from me." The redhead chortled.

"Izzy," Tyler moaned "We're on the same team."

"Oh, sorry Tyler," The psycho said to him as she took off down the court. She was then tackled by Geoff. The ball went flying over to the Bears goal and was picked up by Cody. Cody shot the ball, but it bounced off the rim and came back to hit him on the head.

Gwen caught the ball as it bounced of the techno-geek's head. She dribbled around to the other side. The Goth then noticed something in the corner of her eye. She jumped just in time so that Katie had gone flying under her.

The BFF let out a muffle 'mph' as Gwen took a shot and, unlike Cody, actually made the shot. "The score is now four to nothing, Beavers, Bears you need to kick your butts into gear." Chris said.

Izzy threw in the ball. Bridgette caught, then she tried to pass it to Tyler, but it was intercepted by Eva, who then made an incredible three point shot. "seven to zip," Chris hollered. "Looks like the beavers are going to win this."

"Time out," Katie told Chef. He blew his whistle. The teams huddled up as far away from each other.

**

* * *

**

Wawanakwa Bears

"Ok guys, we need to do something, otherwise, we'll lose." Katie said.

"how about you all throw the ball to me." Tyler suggested. The other four replied with a resounding 'NO.'

"Does anyone have an idea about how we are going to win this?" Bridgette asked.

Izzy was waving her hand frantically in the air. "Me, I have an idea." The psycho said.

"Will somebody get hurt?" DJ asked.

"If you don't do what I say, yes, yes you will get hurt." She replied.

"Izzy, is it legal?" Katie asked.

"It is in some countries." Izzy said innocently.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Is Canada one of those?" Bridgette hissed in frustration.

"Of course it is." Izzy said.

"Then why did you even bring it up?" Katie screamed at the redhead.

"Because I've done it before and I was hoping you would do it too." Everyone shook their head in disappointment.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie- **Izzy is totally insane, but that could be very useful.

**Izzy-** I never understood the reason why that move was considered illegal. I mean, all I need is a straight jacket, a monkey, and a couple kilos of dynamite. Now tell me what's so wrong with that.

* * *

"I have an idea." DJ said.

"Well tell us." Katie ordered. The players huddled up together to hear what the boy had to say.

**

* * *

**

Boney Island Beavers

"I think we should just keep what we're doing." Gwen said.

"But that's what they'll be expecting." Eva protested.

"Exactly, we have a seven point lead, why change a good thing." Gwen argued back.

"I say we just wing it." Cody said as he stepped in between the two girls. They looked him funny but when Chef blew the whistle to start playing again, they nodded in agreement.

Chris gave the ball to Katie to throw in. She threw the ball to DJ, who passed it to Bridgette. Bridgette started to dribble down the court. Izzy tackled an unsuspecting Gwen, who was standing in Bridgette's way.

The ball was then passed to Tyler. He faked taking a shot then tossed the ball to Katie.

Eva ran to the BFF, but was knocked to the ground by Bridgette. "You're dead now, Surfer Girl." She growled. Bridgette gulped.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bridgette-** I didn't mean to tackle her, I just tripped and she happened to be at the wrong place wrong time. I'm personally surprised that I was able to take her down.

**Eva-** the only reason that girl was able to take me down is because she caught me off guard. You hear me girls at the gym, it was only because she caught me off guard.

* * *

Katie dribbled down to where the foul line was, she stopped, and threw the ball up to the air. Izzy then ran up behind her and used the girl's shoulder as a vault up into the air. The crazy girl let out a cry as she did a flip in the air. She caught the ball in the air and then managed to do a perfect dive down through the hoop.

The campers on the sidelines cheered and Chris gaped, "And Izzy scores the first two points for the Bears."

* * *

Confession Cam

**DJ- **(he wipes away a tear from his eye) that was beautiful.

* * *

"Wow that was just like the time that I had to jump in a barrel full of tuna to escape from my mom. She was trying to give me an electric collar." The crazy girl said.

"We all know she needs one," Noah said. The egghead received a death glare from Izzy.

Eva threw the ball in, but her strength messed up her aim, so instead of getting the ball to Gwen like she had hoped she accidently hit Tyler in the place where the sun don't shine. The boy collapsed in agony. Chris called a time out, dragged Tyler off the court, then told The player to start up.

Bridgette got a hold of the ball. She started down the court. She then tripped, again, only this time the ball went flying toward a certain cheerleader.

Lindsay was cheering on the sidelines while Trent tried to keep a hold of the little bit of dignity that he still had.

"Give me a T" Lindsay cheered.

"T" Trent made a T with his body.

"Give me a Y" She ordered.

"Y" The red-faced boy made a Y with his body.

"Give me a L E WAH!" The bodacious blonde was hit in the head with the ball.

"Lindsay, are you ok?" Bridgette asked Lindsay as she helped her up.

"Yeah I'm Okay, Thanks Brenda." Lindsay said.

"Honey, her name is Bridgette." LeShawna told her friend as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh, thanks Lefawndah." Lindsay said, smiling,

"I don't get it, I thought she learned all of our names." Bridgette asked LeShawna.

"I guess that blow to the head was a little too hard for her little brain." LeShawna told the surfer.

"My guess is your correct LeShawna." Chris said.

"Awe, and she worked so hard to remember everybodies names." Bridgette murmured.

"And now we're going to have a break so Chef can make sure that Lindsay and Tyler don't need some form of surgery." Chris told the sister. He then turned to the camera. "Who will win in this basketball game of death? Will Trent be able to be in public when this whole challenge is over? And will Tyler need reconstructive surgery? Find out after this break.

* * *

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

I am very sorry for all of the cheerleader bashing, it was just so much fun to write

I know, I know the hitting Lindsay in the head thing, thus making her as stupid as before was really lame, but I wanted to make her more like herself back when she was on TDI, but I didn't want to do it all of a sudden, so I added that in.

Please leave any requests you have. Not challenges, I already have them and the order that everyone is going to go. But be sure to tell me if I am portraying a character wrong or if you would like to see a little more of a certain camper.

I will also take into consideration friendships, not relationships, but friendships.

* * *

Team recap

**Wawanakwa Bears- **Izzy, Trent, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Lindsay, and Bridgette (1 points)

**Boney Island Beavers- **Sadie, Owen, Cody, Noah, Gwen, Geoff, and Eva (2 points)

**Playa De Losers Loons-** LeShawna, Duncan, Ezekiel, Heather, Beth, Justin, and Courtney (3 points)


	7. Day 2:Now or Never

**Disclaimer- **Total drama Island and all of its characters Do not belong to me (believe me, if it had, Owen and Duncan would not have won and I would have started a real version of it and casted myself as a contestant)

**Author's note- **this is the second part of the full-body tackle basketball challenge, if you haven't read that, then I would suggest that you read it before you read this, otherwise you will be one of those freaky people who skips to the end to find out what happens.

**Author's note 2:** Yeah, I am totally ashamed of my no posting for forever. If you all want to kill me for not posting I understand (that doesn't mean I give you permission.)

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Chris watched an instant replay of Bridgette accidently hitting Lindsay in the head with the ball. He chuckled. "That was absolutely priceless; we are totally going to send that to Canada's Funniest Home Videos."

"Is that even a real show?" Chef asked as he shined a light in Lindsay's eye to 'check' if she had any brain damage.

"I don't know, if it isn't then that should be our new show. I'll be the funny yet handsome host and you can be the showgirl in the pretty dress that laughs at all the corny jokes the writers tell me to say." Chris said. Chef gave him a blurred out hand gesture and mumbled something about using his assassin training to kill the host.

"Is she alright?" Chris asked, trying to direct the conversation away from the subject of his death.

"Yeah, she's fine; she's just going to be the same dumb girl we knew last season again.

"Good, smart Lindsay is an absolute bore." Chris moaned.

"What about him?" Chris said, gesturing to Tyler.

Chef shrugged. "Eh, he'll be fine, he'll have some pain when he pees, but he'll be fine.

"All right girls, are you done chatting, we would like to finish this challenge." Heather said. She and the rest of the campers were sitting in the bleachers, watching the two adults as they inspected the two injured campers and rewatch parts of the brutal basketball game.

"Yeah, I guess we're ready to start again."

The Bears and the Beavers immediately jumped onto the court and started playing the game. Eva was the first one to get a hold of the ball. She was able to make it past Izzy and DJ, but tripped over Bridgette, who was now curled in a ball on the floor.

The ball then bounced through Katie's legs to Owen, who then tried to dribble down the court, but kicked it instead.

DJ was able to catch the ball in midflight, but was dog piled by Gwen, Geoff, and Cody.

"DOG PILE!" Izzy screamed as she too joined the dog pile.

"Izzy, get off of us" Gwen told the psycho.

"But dog piles are so much fun, especially if you're the one on the bottom." Izzy argued.

"Girl, I would beg to differ." DJ moaned from the bottom of the pile. "It sucks to be on the bottom, especially if you happen to be lying on top of a basketball."

"But if we get off of you, and you still have the ball, that would defeat the whole purpose of dog piling you," Cody pointed out.

"Tell you what; I'll give you the ball if you just GET OFF!" The usually serene boy practically yelled the last words.

"Ok Dude, we'll get off." Geoff said. The party boy pushed the techno geek and the psycho that were on top of him off, then helped Gwen up.

Once everyone was off of DJ, he stood up and took off down the court.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Heather- **So DJ can be manipulative, this can be helpful later.

**Gwen-** Who would have thought that DJ, of all people, would trick us, I guess these people will do anything in order to win.

* * *

The Gwen, Geoff, and Cody gaped and Izzy grinned as the boy made the Bears their third and fourth points. Katie ran and high fived DJ.

"And the Bears are coming back from behind with another two points from DJ, making the score seven to four with five and a half minutes still on the clock," Chris hollered.

"What clock? You're just over here counting Mississippi." Chef scolded the host.

Chris slapped a hand over the burly man's mouth, "Shush, I'm trying to make it sound more official."

Gwen passed the ball back inside to Owen. Owen started to run down the court in his incredibly tight jersey.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **(she covers her eyes) My eyes! My beautiful, perfect eyes!

**Heather-** That bucket of lard should really wear a sports bra.

* * *

Owen charged down the court, knocking his competitors to the side, determined to make some points for his team.

He came to a screeching halt (which was very difficult due to all the momentum the jolly giant built up.) The only thing standing between him and the goal was his ex-girlfriend. "Izzy, you need to move."

"Izzy can't do that Owen." With that statement, Izzy charged at the ball of joy, causing him to throw his arms up in the air. Izzy then grabbed hold of the ball and did a somersault over Owen. She managed to get the ball out of Owen's grasp, and took off down the court, "Haha, later Fradey-cat."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Beth- **When I thaw Izthy do that flip, I got goothbumps.

* * *

Izzy bolted down the court. She passed the ball to Tyler. He shot the ball, scoring another two points for the Bears.

"GOAL," the psycho red head screamed.

"Izzy, it's not a goal, it's a basket," Tyler told the psycho.

"I know, but screaming BASKET just doesn't have the same ring to it."

Tyler thought about this. "Yea, I guess you're right."

Gwen threw the ball into Cody, who then passed it to Eva.

"Beavers, you better pick up the pace, You only have a one point lead." Chris hollered.

"We know!" Eva exclaimed as she ran bye the host. The body builder then proceeded to run down the court with so much determination, Tyler, Katie, and Bridgette were running away from her.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** Yo, marketing, you can totally use that footage in the promos. You can call it 'The Running of the Eva.'

* * *

Eva then shot a perfect shot through the hoop.

"Oh, and I speak to soon. Eva increases her teams lead by another two points, and with only another two minutes left to go.

"Can we call another time out?" Katie asked, pleadingly.

"Nope, only one time out allowed per game." Chris told the BFF.

"Aw, that's so not fair!" She exclaimed.

"Sugar, its Chris, fair isn't in his vocabulary" LeShawna hollered across the court.

DJ had the ball now. He passed it to Katie, who passed it to Izzy, Who passed it to Tyler. They then realized their passing plan only got them about three feet down the court.

"Okay, this isn't working, Izzy says that we just run it." Izzy told her teammates. They all nodded in agreement.

Izzy ran down the court, ducking as a very menacing Eva went flying over her.

The psycho was almost to the basket when Geoff got in her way. "Sorry Dudette, can't let you pass." The Party Animal informed her.

"Okay"

This threw the boy for a whirl. "Okay?"

Suddenly Izzy charged at him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Izzy leaped into the air, used Geoff's face as a vault, and dunked the ball.

Geoff howled in pain.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Geoff-** (He's holding an ice pack to his face) Dude, this is going to make one sick story to tell at my parties.

* * *

"And Izzy picks up another three points for the Bears!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?! A dunk is only worth two points!" Eva screamed, her temper getting the best of her.

"True, but I gave her an extra point for style." Chris said with his sinister grin.

Eva clenched her fists. "Eva, just let it go," Cody told the body-builder.

"Yea, besides Eva, you only have fifteen seconds left on the clock," Chris chided in.

This information gave Eva the sudden jolt of energy she needed. Owen threw the ball in to her, and, like a rocket, she blasted down the court.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Owen- **Holy mother of the maple tree, I saw fire in her footsteps!

* * *

Eva leapt into the air.

"Two seconds," Chris yelled with anticipation. Eva thrust the ball into the hoop, causing the glass backboard to shatter into thousands of pieces.

She hung onto the rim with a sinister grin.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Tyler-** That. Was. AWESOME! … But you know, I could do that too.

* * *

"And the Beavers are saved by the skin are their teeth." Chris managed to get out over the whoops and hollers of celebration coming from the Beavers. They rushed over to Eva, some accidently slipping on the glass, giving all of them small cuts.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen- **In retrospect, probably not our best idea.

**Noah- **(He slaps is large forehead in frustration and annoyance)

* * *

After they recovered, the Beavers tried to lift Eva on their shoulders, but was only able to lift her overly muscular arm.

"Okay Beavers, Loons, you have fifteen minutes to rest up and prepare while Chef sweeps all this glass away." Chris told the winners.

"What? Chris, do you know how it takes to get down from this…" Chef tried to say as Chris silenced him with his hand.

"Bears, you lost, so you get three points added to your total. Now hit the showers." Chris told the losers. Trent raised his hand, "And yes Trent, you can salvage what little dignity you have and change out of the skirt."

With that, the musician darted out of the glass enclosure.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Noah- **(He's glaring at the camera, still in his cheerleading uniform)… lucky

* * *

**Boney Island Beavers**

"Ok guys, we have got to think of a strategy." Gwen told her teammates.

"But why? Eva killing them worked perfectly against the Bears," Geoff said.

Gwen looked worried about this, "I know, but with Duncan and LeShawna on this team, I can't help but think that won't work."

"What if I protect her from being tackled?" Cody asked.

Eva couldn't believe what the scrawny geek was suggesting, "With what, those toothpicks you call arms? I'd be better off by myself!"

"It's okay Dudette; we'll just do what we were doing before, cool?" Geoff asked, wanting to keep Eva from blowing a gasket.

All of the teammates looked at each other. "Fine," they chanted.

* * *

**Playa De Losers Loons**

LeShawna, Duncan, Beth, Justin, and Courtney were all huddled in a corner of the glass enclosure.

"What are we going to do?" Beth asked.

"Obviously we have to take down Helga the Almighty,"

"Duncan! That is a rude yet horribly appropriate nickname," Courtney scolded him.

"Awww, how cute, they're flirting." Beth cooed.

The CIT snapped her head in Beth's direction. "Are not!" she exclaimed.

"Yo people, we need to concentrate. How are we going to take down Eva?" LeShawna asked.

"How about you and Beth just keep her pinned to the ground?" Duncan asked the sister.

"Why me?" she asked

"Because, with all that junk in your trunk, she'd probably have a hard time getting you off of her,"

LeShawna and Courtney both slapped him over the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"I'll take care of Eva." Courtney said with certainty.

"Are you sure Princess? I would hate for you to break a nail." Duncan said with his smirk.

"Oh shut it, I will gladly inform you that I can hold my own against that girl."

"Ok girl, if you think you can take her, you can try." LeShawna told the brunette.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Beth-** (she's writing on a piece of paper) I'm writing Courtney'th eulogy, you know, in cathe Eva killth her.

* * *

Chris stood in the middle of the court. "Campers, your time is up. It's time to get your game on."

Both the Beavers and the Loons walked onto the court. LeShawna, Gwen, Cody, and Duncan were standing behind Justin while Beth, Courtney, Owen, and Geoff stood behind Eva.

"Before I throw up this ball, I have to check. Did all of you, excluding Eva, sign the medical release form?" Chris asked.

The campers answered, "Yeah" "wish I hadn't" "There wath a medical releathe form?"

"Good, want to make sure we don't get sued." The Host then put the whistle in his mouth and took a deep breath.

As soon as he blew the whistle, Courtney charged forward, screaming with determination. Eva only got two inches off the ground before Courtney pile drove the fitness buff down.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney-** (She is shaking violently) Wow, the adrenaline, it's such a rush. I've never felt so alive!

**Eva- **(She's not looking at the camera) I am ashamed. (she puts her hand over the camera) Don't look at me.

**Duncan-** One word: ... Hot

* * *

Justin got the ball and passed it to Beth. The short girl's legs carried her a fourth of the way down the court before Gwen stole the ball away from her.

The Goth hurried down the court, dodging Duncan and LeShawna. She took a shot, only for justin to block it, smack dab into her face.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Cody- **I know Gwen was on my team and all, but she got p'wned.

* * *

Justin passed the ball to LeShawna, who bounce passed the ball to Duncan.

Before Duncan could move, something hit him across the head, knocking him to the ground. He opened his eyes, and saw something that made him incredibly happy.

He was happy to notice that Courtney, though a little dazed, was what had hit him on the head. She had landed on him, and was now straddling his waist.

"Princess, if you wanted me this badly, you could have just asked," he said, wiggling his unibrow.

"Uh, shut it, you Ogre!"

* * *

Confession Cam

**Duncan- **What? Did I say something wrong?

**Courtney- **I would like to take this time to point out that I have absolutely no feelings for that… that… that walking parole violation. I only acted the way I did on the first challenge because I had to maintain my political image. My career would be tarnished if it got out that I selfishly allowed him to get kicked off. Furthermore …

(She goes on for a while. Good thing she wants to be a politician, because she has the long winded speeches like one.)

* * *

"Why did you knock me down?" Duncan asked Courtney as she got off of him.

"Oh, Eva finally recovered, and threw me off of her." Duncan looked over to see a snarling Eva grab the ball from Beth and score an easy two points.

"After three minutes, Eva scores the first two points for the beavers." Chris cried out.

"Yay Eva!" Sadie screamed as she jumped up and down on the side lines.

"Woo hoo, way to go," Noah mumbled, twirling his pom-pom unenthusiastically.

Justin now had the ball. He dribbled around Geoff and Owen, only to be tackled by Gwen. The tackle was so hard that it knocked the ball out of his hands. The ball rolled over to the court, right to Beth's feet. The farm girl reached down to pick up the ball, luckily having Cody go flying over her.

With the ball, Beth shot the ball, unknowingly scoring her team three points. Izzy, DJ, Heather, and Eva gaped and the small girl's miraculous feat.

"And Beth somehow manages to score three points for the Loons, giving them the lead." Chris announced.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva- **How on Earth did that little pipsqueak make that shot?

**Beth-** You know, I have no idea how I made that thot.

* * *

Gwen now had the ball, she passed it to Geoff who passed it to Eva. Courtney, Justin, and Duncan surrounded Eva. She knew she only had two ways around them, she could charge through the trio, or pass the ball to Owen. She did the decision that nobody saw coming, she passed the ball to Owen.

Sadly, Eva overestimated how much force she should have put behind the ball. Owen tried to catch the ball, but the force knocked him back. The big boy then hit the glass wall, hard, so hard in fact that the enclosure started to shake. Several cracks formed on the sides of the enclosure.

After a few minutes, the shaking subsided. "Campers, you better get back to work, you only have seven more minutes left."

Duncan now had the ball, dodging and rolling around the floor, yet somehow still managing to dribble the ball.

"How is he doing that?" Tyler asked in the bleachers.

"Oh, it's just basic mathematics and physics combined with the Duncan's street smarts that allow him to perform what many perceive as a nearly impossible task." Izzy said.

Her fellow teammates gave her some very confused and/or wierded out looks.

LeShawna now had the ball. The large sister shot the ball, but Eva jumped up and caught the ball in mid-flight. "Dang, that girl is good."

Eva ran down the court. Beth lurched at the fitness buff, but only clung to her arm as she ran down the court.

Eva then proceeded to shoot the ball. "And Eva clinches the lead again with another two points." Chris announced.

A few more minutes passed the ball, exchanging hands time and time again, until there was only two minutes left on the clock, the score fifteen Beavers, twelve Loons.

"Yo Chris, can we possibly call a time out dude?" Geoff asked the handsome host.

"Sure thing, Geoff,"

Both the teams formed huddles on opposite ends of the court.

* * *

**Boney Island Beavers**

Cody splashed a bucket of water in Eva's face while Owen massaged her shoulders. "Eva, Dudette, you are doing awesome!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Thanks, I guess," Eva panted.

"Guys I think we should give Eva a rest and, you know, run the clock." Gwen suggested.

"We could always just have Owen eat the ball, then they couldn't score another point," Cody joked. His teammates giggled and chuckled.

"Gwen's right though, Eva's tired and she deserves a rest." Owen said.

Eva tried to protest, but was too sore to do so.

* * *

**Playa De Losers Loons**

"Ok guys, listen up, I have a foolproof plan." Courtney informed her teammates.

"Yeah, because all of your plans just work out perfectly," Duncan said mockingly.

"Well maybe, if stupid Neanderthals like you would follow my plans perfectly, step by step, they would work out the way they are supposed to!" Courtney screamed.

"Yo, people, how about we think of a plan that we all agree upon. One that will actually help us win this challenge." LeShawna said, breaking up the feuding couple.

"Why don't we have Juthtin dithtract them with hith amathing body?" Beth suggested.

Duncan, LeShawna, and Courtney looked at each other and facepalmed. "Why in the world didn't we think of that before? He could distract anything, even Owen from a plate of ribs!" Courtney exclaimed.

"But there's one problem, what if we get distracted too?" LeShawna asked.

"How about I yell a code word, then we all look away and Juthtin ripth hith shirt off." Beth swooned at the end of her sentence.

"Sounds good to me," Duncan said.

"Is that okay with you Justin?" Courtney asked the male model. He shrugged, which his teammates took as a sign that he was okay with it.

"But what's the code word?" LeShawna asked.

"Campers your time out is over, get your butts back on the court."

"Believe me, you'll know what it ith."

Duncan got the ball and passed it to Beth. Gwen tackled her, only to have Courtney tackle her. "I'll take that," Courtney giggled as she took the ball from Gwen.

Duncan cleared the Geoff out of Courtney's way, but was unable to stop Owen from landing on top of his girlfriend. She shrieked in terror as Owen fell on top of her.

Owen was laying there with a relaxed smile. Then his smile started to fade, "Hey, somebody get the ball quick, I think she's starting to claw through my stomach!"

* * *

Confession Cam

**Duncan-** (He smirks proudly) that's my girl.

* * *

Ezekiel was on the sidelines, trying to be a convincing cheerleader, but failing miserably. His cheers didn't rhyme and his movements made many doctors worry that he had a condition. Heather watched him from the sidelines, red in embarrassment.

"Move it Home school, let me show you how it's done." Heather shoved her boyfriend out of the way. She proceeded to do one of the most sensual cheerleading routines ever seen. She popped it, she locked it, shoot, she even threw it up and shook it till it was dead.

All of the guys on the sidelines stopped paying attention to the game to watch Heather's routine. Tyler was panting, DJ thought thoughts that his momma would not approve of, and Ezekiel was desperately searching for some Kleenex to stop his bleeding nose.

The only one not distracted was the ever faithful Trent.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Heather- **I don't know what came over me, but watching Ezekiel embarrass himself was absolutely dreadful, I had to step in.

**Gwen- **I'm so lucky to have Trent as a boyfriend. Most guys, single or in a relationship, would have watched the hormone buffet that was Heather's dance.

* * *

Eva now had the ball, but she was too sore to run. Beth managed to tackle the fitness buff, which boosted the small girl's self confidence.

Beth ran down the court. Cody tried to pounce on her, but Duncan was holding the back of his shirt. "Thanks Duncan," Beth hollered.

"No problem, short stuff."

Beth tried to shoot another three point shot and tie up the game, but the luck she had the first time was no longer there. The ball only managed to go a fourth of the way.

Tyler guffawed.

Gwen caught the 'rebound' and passed the ball to Geoff. The Party Animal ran through the opposing team until he came face to face with Justin.

"PANCAKETH!" Beth yelled from the other side of the court.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Duncan- **(He struggles to not laugh, but is unsuccessful) pancakes

**Courtney- **You mean, out of all the possible words that could have been the code word, she just has to use pancakes!

**Beth- **What? I wath really craving pancaketh thisth morning.

* * *

All of the loons turned their heads away from Justin.

The male-model ripped off his shirt, revealing his ripped abs and chest. Everyone who looked was amazed, even some of the guys.

"Humana humana humana," Sadie chanted.

"Big deal, it's a smoldering mass of well placed genetics!" Noah exclaimed, jealous of how his girlfriend stared at his 'anti-me.'

Geoff dropped the ball in awe, letting it bounce towards LeShawna. The large sister was able to make an easy lay-up before most of the beavers could grow some senses.

"And LeShawna scores two points, thanks to a little assistance from Justin." Chris announced, wiping a little bit of drool away from the corner of his mouth.

Justin flashed a pleased smile, causing Sadie to faint.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Sadie- **Oh my Gosh, if I had died then, I would have died happy. EEEEEEEEE

* * *

Cody threw the ball in to Gwen. The Goth was tackled by Courtney, hard.

Courtney now had the ball, and she passed it to a still shirtless, only his shirtlessness distracted her and she accidently threw it to Geoff. "Justin dude, put a shirt on!" Duncan told the model as he ran by.

Justin shrugged.

"Beavers, you only have six more seconds, better think of something quick." Chris told them.

"Time out," Courtney screamed.

"Ok, you get a thirty second time out. Use it wisely."

"Wait, you said that we only got one time out!" Katie exclaimed. Izzy and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Ah ah ah, I said you get one time out per team, which totals to two per game."

"Yo Chris," LeShawna interrupted, "didn't you say that if somebody somebody punches another person, the one who was punched gets two foul shots?"

"Yes, I did say that."

"Time in!" Courtney screamed. The CIT then pulled her fist back and punched Duncan in the nose, hard.

"What the hell Courtney?" Duncan asked as he tried to stop the waterfall of blood from spewing out of his nose.

"And Duncan gets two foul shots right at the buzzer." Chris announced.

"What buzzer?" Gwen asked

"The one that only dolphins can hear."

"For some reason, I seriously doubt that." Noah mumbled.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Dolphin- **(It rubs its ear in pain) /subtitled/ stupid buzzing sound

* * *

"Duncan, Dude, you get two shots. You only need to make one to tie it up and both to win the game."

A pair of strong, tan hands whirl the delinquent around. "Listen here Duncan, you will make these shots, because there is no way in hell that we are losing, and we are too tired to play another stinking game!" Courtney ordered.

"Whatever you say P-rincess," Duncan smirked. He emphasized the 'P' causing blood to splatter all over her blouse.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **(She's using a detergent sticks, praying that the blood doesn't stain) Why that little **(censored) (censored) (censored) (how many swear words can she use as an adjective?) (Wait, there's a swear noun) **better hope that this doesn't stain. This is the shirt I won student council president in!

* * *

Everybody except for Duncan was sitting in the bleachers. Duncan, his nose clogged with a tissue each, stood nervously at the foul line.

"First shot maggot, make it count." Chef snarled.

The delinquent took the ball and stared at the goal.

Sadie 'EEEEEEEEEE'ed as loud and as high pitched as she could. Geoff, Cody, Gwen, and Owen stomped their feet and yelled various distracting phrases. Eva growled.

Duncan dribbled three times, hesitated, and shot. The shot was perfect, nothing but net.

The Loons cheered while the Beavers were starting to get nervous.

"Second shot."

Duncan performed the same routine, but before he could shoot, he started to get woozy. He weakly threw the ball up as he collapsed.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** We asked several doctors why Duncan passed out. They said it was from blood loss and exhaustion. I say it's because he's a wimp.

* * *

The ball hit the rim and started to circle. It circled and circled and circled.

Sadie was nervously biting a disgusted Noah's fingernails. Beth was in desperate need of a paper bag. Owen ate a bucket of popcorn in anticipation.

"Owen, where'd you get that popcorn?" Tyler asked.

"I snuck it in before the challenge started."

"Want to share?"

"Sure," Owen handed the bucket of popcorn to Tyler. To the athlete's dismay, the bucket was empty. Even the bottom of the bucket was missing.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Half the camper's were now asleep, the other half were on their way

The ball was still circling the rim when Duncan regained consciousness. "How long has it been doing that?"

"About thirty minutes," Chris said.

"Wow, I'm good."

"That's it, I can't take it anymore," Eva angrily stomped her foot, the shock of which enabled the ball to finally stop circling the rim and go through the hoop. Eva was dumbfounded.

The awake campers, minus those that were Beavers, cheered loudly. This caused many of the sleeping campers to bolt awake. Izzy, thinking that they had suddenly formed an angry mob against Chris, screamed for them to wait while she went to get her torch and pitchfork. Cody tried to keep her from running away.

Gwen and Noah glared at Eva.

"Settle down campers, settle down." Chris gave them a minute to do so. "With the Loons win, they only receive one point added to their total while the Beavers receive two points added to their total. Now, with all teams having a total of four points, we have a three-way tie for first!"

"Really, I thought it was a three-way tie for last." Noah remarked. Katie elbowed him but couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Well, that too. Now Campers, if you would make your way to the amphitheater, I will tell you about our next challenge. Oh, and I'd hurry if I were you, the crane's here to take the court back to storage." Chris said as he ran out of the glass enclosure along with Chef.

The campers then saw a massive crane hook its hook on top of the enclosure. Everybody screamed and ran out of the enclosure, with the exclusion of the 'cool kids' (Duncan, Heather, Cody, and Eva) who kept their cool until the building started to move.

* * *

Confession Cam (from after Chris reveals the third challenge)

**Gwen- **This challenge, made me know what true fear felt like.

**Duncan- **This will more torturous than anything that ever happened to me in juvie.

**Courtney- **I have been preparing for this challenge since the sixth grade, piece of cake.

**Eva- ***psh* complete opposite from the last part.

**Beth- **thith ith tho ecthiting.

**Katie and Sadie- **'EEEEEEEEEEEEEE' (The camera lens cracks)

* * *

Chef drove a relatively large golf part with Chris riding shotgun. Chris looked at the camera and started to speak. "What is this horrible and/or great challenge? Will Courtney ever admit her true feelings for Duncan? And most importantly, who will take the dreaded walk of shame as the second loser this season? Find out the answers after this commercial break."

--

--

--

--

--

--

Next chapter will have the final part of this challenge and the first marshmallow ceremony of Total Drama Entertainment.

I am going to update Jail Break before I update this, sorry.

Please review

Team recap

**Wawanakwa Bears- **Izzy, Trent, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Lindsay, and Bridgette (4 points)

**Boney Island Beavers- **Sadie, Owen, Cody, Noah, Gwen, Geoff, and Eva (4 points)

**Playa De Losers Loons-** LeShawna, Duncan, Ezekiel, Heather, Beth, Justin, and Courtney (4 points)


	8. Day 2:I Want it all

**Disclaimer- **I don't own TDI (Why do I get the feeling I'm constantly repeating myself)

**Author's note- **Ok, so I lied. I didn't update Jail Break like I said I would. I need to, but I have writer's block. It sucks, and I apologize to you (if you even exist) who want me to update that story.

**Author's note2-** Sorry this took so long, it would have been up way sooner but for some odd reason, Fanfiction decided to delete my entire chapter (that I had just finished, by the way)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Chris and Chef, now clad in a suave tuxedo and a glittering dress respectively, pulled up to the stage. The campers were all sitting on the bleachers.

"It's about time you got here," the handsome host told the campers.

"It's about time WE got here?" LeShawna said. "We've been here for ten minutes while you and Chef went off to your trailer."

"Yeah, we were betting on how far you two were getting. I bet on second base." Gwen remarked.

"Haha, very funny, but you won't be laughing when I tell you the challenge." Chris smirked.

The campers did not like the smirk, because most of them new that some new form of torture was sure to follow it.

"Everyone knows that the core part of High School Musical, or any musical for that matter, is in fact the music."

"Really? And here I was thinking it was the incredibly stimulating plot and Oscar-worthy performances." Noah interrupted.

"Shush! As I was saying, music is incredibly important, so, this challenge is going to be a sing-off!" Chris said.

The campers groaned.

"Stop complaining, maggots," Chef ordered

"The rules of this challenge are simple; each team will have to send one or more team members to sing two different songs, in front of the entire viewing world."

Several campers gulped nervously.

"They're performance will be judged by an unknown, unbiased judge."

"You mean Chef, right?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, this time I actually mean a completely unknown, unbiased judge. Also, the performers have a limited list of songs in which to choose from. For you see, all songs must from a musical of some sort." Chris chuckled. "One last thing, a different person must sing lead on each song, although it is allowed for somebody to sing lead one song, and sing back-up on the other. You have one hour to prepare your performances"

All of the campers dispersed into they're separate teams, except for Katie. "Um Chris, do the performers get costumes of any kind?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Ah yes, costumes. You will find hundreds of costumes in the cafeteria from which to choose, Boys in the dining area, girls in the kitchen."

The thin BFF looked pleased and walked over to join her teammates.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen- **This is going to suck. I mean, I am a horrible

* * *

**Playa De Loser Loons**

"Ok, so which one of you is going to be the second performer," Courtney asked her teammates.

"Thecond? I don't remember ever picking a firtht." Beth said.

"We didn't." Heather stated.

"That's because I am going to be the first one, duh." Courtney said.

"What makes you think that you get to sing, Little Miss I'm-A-CIT," LeShawna asked.

"Well, I'm sure that out of all of you, I'm the only one to actually have professional vocal training. Therefore, I should be one of the singers."

"Why does she need lessons to talk, eh?" Ezekiel muttered to Heather, who shushed him.

"What does that have to do with anything, maybe Beth here has a secret talent for singing." LeShawna snapped.

"For some reason I highly doubt that, I mean, did you see her audition tape? My ears were bleeding!"

"Oh that's it; nobody disses one of my girls!" LeShawna lunged at Courtney, pulling the brunette down on the ground. The CIT tried to fight back, but was powerless against the large sister. Luckily for Courtney, Duncan intervened, pulling LeShawna off of her.

"As much as I enjoy watching a good cat fight, now is not the time." Duncan said

"Duncan's right, we should focus on finishing this challenge." Justin said in a rare speaking moment.

"The way I see it, Courtney's right, she should sing." Heather said.

"why ith that?" Beth asked.

"Well, I can't sing lead, Ezekiel's accent is to thick for him to sound decent, Justin struggles with speaking, let alone singing and, no offence to Beth, but she really can't sing." Heather said as she paced in front of her teammates.

LeShawna scowled at the raven-haired girl. "Fine, but who's going to be the other singer?"

"You," Duncan stated point blank.

"Why me?"

"Because I refuse to sing."

"Well, I guess there's this one song that I could do."

"Then its settled, LeShawna and Courtney are going to sing." Heather said as she pushed LeShawna toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **I can't believe these people won't listen to me! I was a CIT, I know what is best for our team. I'll show them, I'll show them good.

**LeShawna-** My girl, Jasmine, is a major theatre buff, listing songs from countless Broadway musicals. Out of all of them, there was only one song I liked. Never thought I'd be saying this, but Jasmine, thanks for all the countless, sleepless nights of nothing but jabbering.

* * *

**Boney Island Beavers**

"Does anybody here have any singing talent?" Noah asked his teammates.

"Well, I've done some karaoke at some of my parties." Geoff mentioned.

"Well that doesn't really do us any good, now does it?" Noah remarked.

"But my friends told me I did great."

"Great, so you're saying we should go by the opinion of a bunch a teenagers experiencing a caffeine high." Noah rolled his eyes.

Cody raised his hand. "Me and Izzy were able to win a small singing competition once."

"But can you win by yourself?" Sadie asked.

"I think I can, I've been practicing, I think my voice is one of the things that attracted Izzy to me in the first place."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Izzy- **(she eagerly nods her head) It's true, his singing really attracted me. Like how tom cats attract their mates with their screeching. (she smiles coyly and proceeds to imitate said tom cat)

* * *

"Who else?" Geoff asked.

Owen waved his hand. "I can sing," he said. "Listen." The lovable Oaf then turned around and farted, and farted again, and again. Each fart was a different note, weaving together to form a very recognizable pop tune.

A few minutes passed and Owen finished his song and turned around to see what his peers thought.

Geoff had tears running down his cheeks. Eva scowled. Noah lay unconscious on the ground. Cody gave Owen a thumbs up, thankful he had thought of bringing a gas mask this season. Gwen and Sadie clapped politely from a hundred yards away.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Noah- **(He sprays some breath freshener) Sadie's right, that taste just doesn't go away.

**Geoff- **That … was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. (He wipes a tear out of his eye)

* * *

After a little loud coercing, Gwen and Sadie were able to get Cody, Geoff, Eva, and Noah (being carried by Eva) came to join them and Owen stayed behind to wallow in his own stale air.

"Why doesn't Eva sing?" Sadie questioned.

At this, Eva snarled, causing Sadie to try to hide behind a still unconscious Noah.

"Eva's out," Cody said. "What about Gwen?"

Geoff turned to face the Goth. "Why didn't I think about that before? Gwen could totally do this? I'm sure dating Trent has rubbed off on you in some ways."

"I guess I could, since nobody else is." Gwen said meekly.

"Well then, get your asses to the cafeteria and get changed." Eva ordered.

Cody, being a gentleman, stuck out his arm for Gwen take. She took it happily as they walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Wawanakwa Bears**

Izzy forcefully opened Lindsay's mouth and stuck a portion of her face inside.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

The psycho took her face out of Lindsay's mouth, causing the blonde bimbo, to Tyler's horror, to fall to the ground. The jock ran to his girlfriends aid.

Izzy turned to face Bridgette. "I'm checking her vocal chords to see if she can sing. Now come here Bridgette, it's your turn."

Izzy started to circle Bridgette, cutting off any chances of escape.

"Oh dear God, please have mercy." Bridgette pleaded as Izzy pounced on her.

Katie, DJ, and Trent looked on in amazement. "Just when you think she can't get any crazier."

"With Izzy, I've learned there's no such thing as to crazy." Trent mentioned.

"What are you still doing here?" DJ asked "shouldn't you be picking out your costume?"

"Why me?"

"You sang awesome at last season's talent show. D'uh!" Katie said.

"I guess that makes sense." Trent mumbled. The musician made his way to the cafeteria.

Izzy, now finished with a pitifully whimpering Bridgette, turned to face the remaining two teenagers.

"DJ, come here big boy. " Izzy cooed.

DJ, fearing for his life, sanity, and dental health, ran away from the psycho, screaming like a little girl.

"Oooo, I love a boy who plays hard to get. The chase just adds to the fun!" Izzy exclaimed as she burst after the frightened football player.

The chase went on for quite a while. So long, on fact, Trent was able to make it back, now dressed in a deep purple suit.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Probably not," Katie mumbled. "Nice suit."

"Thanks"

At that moment, Izzy somehow managed to tackle the large teenager (nobody knows why, except Izzy, Izzy knows all)

"Say AH DJ!" Izzy then placed her face in DJ's mouth before the boy could do so.

"Nope, no good, too much scarring from screaming," Izzy muttered to herself. After a moment, an evil smile crept onto Izzy's face.

She turned to face Katie. Katie paled and hid behind Trent.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatie," Izzy chanted. "Come out to plaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

Katie gulped. "W-Why don't you sing Izzy?"

"Oh, I already know I'm singing, I'm just looking for my partner in crime."

"Well, Trent's already singing, so there's no need to check my vocal chords."

Izzy gave Trent a once over. "I can live with this." She said flatly and walked off.

Katie wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie- **(she claps her hands together and looks up to the sky) Thank you

**Bridgette-** (holding her cheek tenderly) How do pythons do it? They make it look so easy.

* * *

The cafeteria was a madhouse, this has been proven as fact as Izzy walked into the room and said, "It's just like home!"

Clothes lay torn on the floor, cases of make-up thrown up against the wall, a sobbing Beth curled up in the corner, terrified.

In the middle of all the chaos stood two girls, each at one another's throats.

"There is no way I am going to wear the god awful piece of crap." LeShawna nearly screamed.

"Oh yes you are, you are singing back-up for my song so you are going to wear this dress." Courtney retorted.

"In case you didn't know, I have to wear the dress I plan on wearing for my song."

Heather and Gwen, upon seeing the soon to be war, found their costumes quickly and left the building to change in the washrooms.

"But my song has a theme and you need to wear a dress that matches it!"

"So does my song, and in case you didn't notice, my theme is a few millennia away from yours!" LeShawna threw her hands up in the air in frustrated.

"You are going to wear this, or this is going to get ugly." Courtney ordered.

"Oh, it got ugly when you stepped foot in the building."

Courtney took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, but sadly, she failed. The CIT launched herself at the large sister, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

Confession Cam

**LeShawna-** (Her face is slightly swollen and what looks like claw marks cover her fore arms) I really wouldn't have minded wearing the dress, it's just that girl. Uh, she just rubs me the wrong way, plus she's the reason Harold got kicked off so early.

**Courtney- **(She looks much worse than LeShawna. Her left eye is swollen, dried blood covers her upper lip, and a bandage is wrapped around her forehead) is it too much to ask for these morons to just listen to me? If they did everything I told them, we would actually win this challenge with flying colors!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other half of the building, completely unaware of the WWE match next door, Izzy and Cody searched for their costumes.

"Izzy," Cody said. "Why are you looking for a costume here? Aren't the girl's costumes in the kitchen?"

"Silly Cody, Izzy doesn't need a dress, She needs a nice smexy suit."

Izzy pulled a suit off the rack. It was a suit that you would expect to see on a magician's assistant.

"OOO, this looks nice, what do you think Cody?" Izzy turned to face her boyfriend. She held the suit up to her body.

Cody imagined his girlfriend in the outfit. The thought gave him a light nose bleed. Luckily, he was able to stop the blood droplet from dropping on to his corny I-belong-on-a-seventies-game-show-host suit.

Izzy giggled. "Does this mean that you like it?"

Cody nodded.

"Good, now get out of here, Izzy needs to change and she doesn't want you to see." Izzy ordered.

Cody nodded and obediently left the building, but not without sneaking a peek of Izzy pulling her top off.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Izzy-** Cody is such a great boyfriend, not blatantly disrespectful, but not totally obedient like a three month old puppy.

* * *

Once all of the performers had gotten dressed, they all told Chef what song they planned on singing, and took their places backstage (except Trent, who was ordered by his girlfriend not to come backstage)

The non-performing campers and Trent sat in the bleachers, waiting for the show to start.

A spotlight lit up the center of the stage, where a single mic stand stood. Chris stepped out from behind the curtain. "Welcome Campers," he said. "to the first ever, Wawanakwa Idol!"

Many campers rolled their eyes at the lame reference at the American pop culture staple.

"Our first camper to perform is everybody's favorite ladies man…"

"EX-ladies man," Izzy screamed

"Fine, here's everybody's favorite ex-ladies man, singing _Kiss the Girl, _from _The Little Mermaid."_

Cody walked onto the stage, giving everybody a goofy grin as he stepped up to the microphone.

* * *

"_Kiss the Girl_"

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

**Cody gave Duncan a jab with his elbow. Duncan, getting the message, wiggled his unibrow at Courtney and started to move in. All Courtney did was slap him across the face.**

**Cody, unknowingly out of tune and singing horribly, made his way to a cowering Geoff and Bridgette.**

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

**Geoff proceeded to grab Bridgette and started to play an intense game of tonsil hockey with her.**

**Cody walked to the front of the stage and started to dance awkwardly.**

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame? Too bad,  
He gonna miss the girl_

**Cody sat down between Katie and Noah. Katie tried to cover her ears, Noah was wearing some much needed ear plugs. **

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

**The couple shrugged and gave each other a peck on the lips. **

**Cody walked back on stage and started the awkward dance all over again.**

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl_

**Izzy walked out from backstage to see the remainders of her boyfriends performance. She was twirled around to face said boyfriend.**

_Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss... _

* * *

Cody was unable to sing the final bars of the song because Izzy grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him passionately.

Chris walked onto the stage, pulling a blood soaked piece of Kleenex from his ear. "Cody, Dude, never sing in public again"

"Or private!" Eva growled.

Cody didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, so he gave them a thumbs up in thanks.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie- **That has got to be the most horrible...

**Noah-** grotesque...

**Eva- **terrible...

**Ezekiel- **head-splitting...

**Heather- **nauseating...

**Izzy- **romantic...

**LeShawna-** thing I have ever heard, and I grew up in the ghetto.

**Sadie- **(She repeatedly pats her ears) Can somebody turn off whatever's making that buzzing sound, please?

* * *

"Izzy, do you think you could stop snogging your boyfriend? We need you to get your song over with."

Gwen, currently sitting on a wooden crate backstage, rolled her eyes. "Chris!" she yelled. "You are not British, so stop using British lingo."

Izzy gave Cody one last kiss, and jumped on the stage. The clakkity-clack of her tap shoes echoed across the amphitheater.

"And now, singing one crazy song from one insane movie, Here's Izzy with, _The Time Warp_.

* * *

_"__Time Warp"_

_It's astounding;  
Time is fleeting;  
Madness takes it's toll.  
But listen closely . . ._

_Not for very much longer_

_I've got to keep control._  
_I remember doing the time warp_  
_Drinking those moments when_  
_The darkness would hit me_

_And a void would be calling . . ._

_Let's do the time warp again._  
_Let's do the time warp again._

_It's just a jump to the left_  
_And a step to the right_  
_With your hands on your hips_  
_You bring your knees in tight_  
_But it's the pelvic thrust_  
_That really drives you insane_  
_Let's do the time warp again_

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me_  
_So you can't see me, no, not at all_  
_In another dimension, with voyeristic intention_  
_Well secluded, I see all_

_With a bit of a mind flip_  
_You're into the time slip_  
_And nothing can ever be the same_  
_You're spaced out on sensation_  
_Like you're under sedation_  
_Let's do the time warp again_

_Well I was walkin down the street just havin a think_  
_When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_  
_He shooka me up, he took me by surprise_  
_He had a pick up trick, and the devils eyes_  
_He stared at me and I felt a change_  
_Time meant nothin, never would again_

_It's just a jump to the left  
And a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the time warp again_

_(tap dancing break)_

_It's just a jump to the left  
And a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the time warp again_

* * *

Every gaped at Izzy, who after that performance was sprawled on the floor.

"Izzy," Chris managed to get out. "That was ... interesting."

"And you expected anything less from that Crazy girl?" LeShawna hollered from backstage.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris- **Actually, I was counting on her to do something really crazy, like flash the audience. *psh* Twenty bucks I'll never get back.

**Chef- **(He waves a twenty in front of the camera and cackles)

* * *

"Courtney, time for you to embarrass your in front of the entire viewing world!" Chris exclaimed happily.

The CIT pushed Duncan's arm off of her in disgust and limped gracefully up to the stage (Well, as graceful as limping can be). She gave the audience a flirty smile as she grasped the microphone.

LeShawna, Heather, and Beth all huddled closely around a single microphone in the far right corner, the latter two wearing tan, toga-like dresses. LeShawna smirked in her revealing, golden dress.

"Campers, singing _I Won't Say_, from the 1997 movie, _Hercules_, here's Courtney..."

"If you say my last name I will sue the gel out of your hair!" Courtney interrupted.

"Courtney, everybody"

* * *

_I won't say (I'm in Love)__"_

_**Courtney:  
**__If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_**Courtney:  
**__No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_**Back-up:  
**__Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

_**Back-up:  
**__You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh _

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

_**Back-up:  
**__You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad _

_**Back-up:  
**__Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love _

_**Back-up:  
**__You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_**Courtney:  
**__You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_**Back-up  
**__Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

_**Courtney:  
**__Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

Everybody gave Courtney a polite golf clap as she curtsied. She walked off stage, not giving her back-up singers the praise they deserved.

"Finally, somebody shows a sliver of actual talent." Chris said, only to hit over the head by an unknown object, thrown by an angered Izzy.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris**- (He touches the Back of his head, then shows it to the camera, covered in green gunk) What the heck did she hit me with?

**Owen**- Why'd she have to throw my shoe?

**Heather-** Courtney has got to be one of the most selfish brats on the planet, and I should know, that's the definition of half my friends.

**Beth- **That wath tho nerve racking.

* * *

Eva walked backstage, nervously baring her teeth.

Backstage, the fitness fanatic was searching for something, or someone for that matter.

After a minute, she stumbled upon a totally relaxed Gwen. The Goth Girl Just sat there, staring blankly at Eva.

"What are you doing!?!?!?" she asked. "You should be rehearsing, practicing your song. Memorizing your lines, working on your..." Eva gave Gwen a once over. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Gwen blushed at the question. She tried to cover her over-exposed body. Her leather mini skirt and wrap around top matched each other wonderfully.

"Well, I wanted it to match the song in a way. This was the only one that worked." Gwen murmured.

"Gwen," Chris's voice said from the front of the stage. "Get your patookey out here; you got a show to put on."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Noah- **Patookey, Chris? Really? What are you, an eighty year-old woman?............. That does explain the obsession with make-up.

* * *

Gwen nervously poked her head out from behind the curtain, trying not to make eye contact with anybody. "Why did I do this?" she muttered to herself. Unknown to her, the cordless mic in her ear let everybody hear her.

"Because you're greedy and want the prize money, and if you don't perform, you're pretty much just sealing your fate if you don't go." Noah remarked, not looking away from his book.

"Come on, Gwen," Trent hollered from the bleachers. Everybody screamed words of encouragement

The Goth girl looked down at the floor and walked on stage.

Duncan wolf-whistled, resulting in an elbow to the gut from a (secretly) displeased Courtney.

Trent's breath got stuck in his throat.

Gwen struck a provocative pose as the music started.

* * *

_"__Out Tonight__"_

_What's the time?_  
_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_  
_My body's talking to me_  
_It says, "Time for danger"_  
_It says "I wanna commit a crime_  
_Wanna be the cause of a fight_  
_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_  
_With a stranger_  
_I've had a knack from way back_  
_At breaking the rules once I learn the games_  
_Get up - life's too quick_  
_I know someplace sick_  
_Where this chick'll dance in the flames_  
_We don't need any money_  
_I always get in for free_  
_You can get in too_  
_If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight_  
_I have to go out tonight_  
_You wanna play?_  
_Let's run away_  
_We won't be back before it's Christmas day_  
_Take me out tonight (meow)_

_When I get a wink from the doorman_  
_Do you know how lucky you'll be?_  
_That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B_

_Let's go out tonight_  
_I have to go out tonight_  
_You wanna prowl_  
_Be my night owl?_  
_Well take my hand we're gonna howl_  
_Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam_  
_Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome_  
_Feels too damn much like home_  
_When the Spanish babies cry_  
_So let's find a bar_  
_So dark we forget who we are_  
_And all the scars from the_  
_Nevers and maybes die_

_Let's go out tonight_  
_Have to go out tonight_  
_You're sweet_  
_Wanna hit the street?_  
_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_  
_Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight_  
_Don't forsake me -- out tonight_  
_I'll let you make me -- out tonight_  
_Tonight -- tonight – tonight_

Trent was unable to cheer along with the other campers, because his face was frozen in a look of awe/amazement/terror/ecstasy

* * *

Confession Cam

**Duncan-** Wow, didn't think Gwen had it in her. If only I could talk Courtney into wearing something like that. (Somebody starts banging on the side of the outhouse)  
Courtney- You insufferable little troll! I will never wear a stripper outfit like that (she can be heard stomping away from the outhouse)  
Duncan- Meow, that's hot!

* * *

Trent was still frozen. Gwen walked over to her boyfriend and waved her hand in front of his face. "I guess he liked it."

"Bears," Chris announced. "After that performance, I'd have to say you have a lot of catching up to do. Better wake-up Trent, otherwise you forfeit."

Katie looked at Gwen. "Sorry about this," the BFF said. She slapped Trent harder than any time that Courtney had slapped Duncan.

Trent jumped awake, onto an active expose wire. "W-what's going on? What happened?"

"It's your turn to sing and you were to busy making googly faces at Gwen." Katie said modestly.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I should get…" Suddenly, the bottom of Trent's trousers burst into flames.

The calmness of all the campers lasted about 2 seconds before all hell broke loose.

Trent screamed. Gwen screamed. DJ screamed. Izzy yelled something about ice cream. Tyler ran to get water. Chris called his lawyers. Sadie was looking for Katie. Katie was looking for Sadie. Noah used the fire as light to read his novel.

Tyler came running back to the chaos, carrying a half empty bucket of water (it was full, but Tyler being Tyler, spilt most of it) The jock threw the water on Trent.

Good News, the fire went out. Bad news, Trent was electrocuted in the process.

The musician let out a pained moan as he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Tyler- **Oops.

**Ezekiel- **How did Trent get electrocuted, eh? I thought his shoes would have protected him from that.

**Gwen-** (She holds up a pair of snazzy shoes with a hole in the sole of them) THIS is the reason Trent was electrocuted. Chris was to cheap to buy real costumes, so he bought used ones! Uh, one day I will murder that man, and people will erect statues in my honor.

**Chris- **Maybe those used shoes were a bad idea (he thinks about it) NAH!

* * *

"Bears, you need to wake Trent up, otherwise you forfeit your turn." Chris announced.

"How long do we have?" Bridgette asked.

"Thirty seconds, and that started twenty seconds ago."

The Bears jumped into action. Bridgette screamed at Trent, telling him to wake up. Katie screeched (it wasn't as effective without Sadie) Izzy kicked him in the family jewels.

Izzy's tactic was the one that woke up the the poor, beaten up musician.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Tsk Tsk, If only you had been able to wake him up three seconds earlier." Chris chastised them. "And believe me, this is definitely going to influence our mystery judges decision."

The two other teams struggled to hind the pleasure. In fact, Duncan was the only one who gave a resounding "WOO HOO."

The Bears all skulked over to the bleachers.

Chris took the mic stand and carried it over to the side of the stage. The curtains closed. A single spotlight resided on the center opening of the curtain.

Chris started to speak in a low raspy voice, "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the keeper of the slang, the countess of the streets, the mistress of Wawanakwa, matroooooooooooon LeShawna."

LeShawna appeared though the crack, still in her golden dress, but now holding a fan of feathers.

* * *

_"__When You're Good to Mama__"_

_Ask any of the chickies in my pen_  
_Theyll tell you Im the biggest mother hen_  
_I love em all and all of them love me_  
_Because the system works_  
_The system called reciprocity..._

_Got a little motto_  
_Always sees me through_  
_When youre good to mama_  
_Mamas good to you._

_Theres a lot of favors_  
_Im prepared to do_  
_You do one for mama_  
_Shell do one for you._

_They say that life is tit for tat_  
_And thats the way I live_  
_So, I deserve a lot of tat_  
_For what Ive got to give_  
_Dont you know that this hand_  
_Washes that one too_  
_When youre good to mama_  
_Mamas good to you!_

_If you want my gravy_  
_Pepper my ragout_  
_Spice it up for mama_  
_Shell get hot for you_

_When they pass that basket_  
_Folk contribut to_  
_You out in for mama_  
_Shell put out for you_

_The folks atop the ladder_  
_Are the ones the world adores_  
_So boost me up my ladder, kid_  
_And Ill boost you up yours_

_Lets all stroke together_  
_Like the princeton crew_  
_When youre strokin mama_  
_Mamas strokin you_

_So whats the one conclusion_  
_I can bring this number to?_  
_When youre good to mama_  
_Mamas good to you!_

* * *

Everybody stared in awe at the heaving LeShawna. Duncan had to awkwardly cross his lips. Owen ran to get some Kleenex.

A few islands over, at Playa De Losers, emergency crews were loading Harold onto a stretcher, all while trying to prevent his already serious asthma attack from getting any worse.

"LeShawna, nice job, and great song choice might I add." Chris said.

The large sister nodded and went to take her seat.

"Campers after all these great, and some not so great, performances, I believe that our mystery judge is going to have one tough time deciding on who to declare victorious." Chris grinned. "With that suspenseful note, we go live, via webcam, to our mystery judge. They have wanted to keep their identity a secret, so their lights are turned off and all we can hear is their voice."

A large plasma screen television was lowered onto the stage. The screen turned on, revealing an almost pitch-black room, the only distinguishable thing being an outline of a girl.

"Mystery judge, what do you have to say about the performances?" Chris said, looking like an idiot talking to the television.

"Well Chris," The mystery judge said in a somewhat bubbly female voice. "To be honest, I liked…"

"Anna!" Another, much older sounding voice said, coming from the television.

"Mom, don't say my name." The mystery judge's voice ordered.

A door in the background opened and a woman turned on the lights.

Light filled the room revealing who the mystery judge was. It was a girl in her mid-teen years. She wore a white shirt with splotches of random colors all over it. Her light brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders. She stared at the webcam like a deer in the headlights. Her name is Anna.

"Anna, come on, we have to go shopping for some black clothes, you may be attending a funeral sometime in the future." The woman, presumably her mother, said.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen-** Even I think that's morbid, and I'm Goth.

* * *

"Mom, you just blew my secret identity!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you have three minutes to finish up with whatever you're doing, then we need to go. World of Black is having a sale." Anna's mother left the room.

"Campers, I'd like for you to meet Anna, one of the new contestants that will be joining us next season. Say hi Anna."

Anna waved absent mindedly.

"There'th going to be another theathon?" Beth questioned.

"Yep, its already been green-lit." Chis said joyously.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Noah-** (He forms a gun with his hand and pretends to blow his brains out)

**Bridgette-** Another season? Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be on this stinking show until I'm forty.

* * *

"Anna if you don't mind, could you please hurry up and tell us what you thought, I want to go to bed sometime in the next hour." Chris said, sounding somewhat displeased.

"Ok, well I have to give Cody a six."

"Why, he was absolutely horrible?" Courtney stated, flabbergasted.

"Well, being the sensible, hopeless romantic that I am, that was one of the most romantic things I have seen in a long time."

"Works for me." The tech-Geek stated.

"Izzy, I would probably have to give a nine, her performance was ah-mazing, I absolutely loved it."

Izzy shrugged, pleased with her score and the compliment.

"Courtney, she gets a three."

"What?!" Courtney exclaimed. "My performance was nearly flawless, so much better than anything Izzy did!"

"Yeah, well, I kind of think that you're a skank-face, and all skank-faces should pay." Anna said, smiling.

"I thought you were supposed to be an unbiased judges."

"Yeah..................no"

* * *

Confession Cam

**LeShawna-** (She's cackling uncontrollably) I…haha…like that….haha….girl

**Courtney- **I am not a skank-face, and that girl had no right to call me one!

**Anna-** (The TV screen somehow manages to fit in the confessional) But I called her one, and there's nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"Anna!" Anna's mom could be heard yelling again. "You have thirty seconds left."

Anna started to speak in a hurried voice. "Um Gwen gets a six, Trent gets a zero, and LeShawna gets a perfect ten." And with that, the webcam went dark.

"Well, this means that with a score of only nine points, the Wawanakwa Bears are the losers of this challenge. And with thirteen points, the Playa De Losers Loons are the winners of the gourmet Chef." Chris announced.

The Loons whooped in celebration, while the bears hung their heads in defeat.

"Bears, what can say? You tanked. Go place your votes in the confessional and meet me at the campfire. Oh, and don't forget, DJ has immunity from the last challenge."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bridgette-** I feel bad voting for who I did, but he's just a risk. If he's on my team, I will always be terrified of getting hurt.

**Izzy- **(She's playing this little piggy on her toes.) This little piggy went shopping. This little Piggy stayed home. This little piggy went to jail. And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way to Playa De Losers. Well, looks Tyler's going home.

**Katie-** Noah told me to vote for Lindsay, due to the fact that we'd be better off with a duck on our team. I have to agree with him. Plus, she didn't really do much this challenge.

**Lindsay- **Um, who are our choices again?

**DJ-** I feel bad. Whoever I vote for, if they get voted off, it means I'll be breaking up a couple.

* * *

The campfire was ablaze, illuminating the faces of the seven losers. Chris stood behind the oil drum. "Bears, today, you performed horribly. You somehow managed to win the decathlon, tanked the basketball game, and all but forfeited the sing-off."

The Host held up a tray of marshmallows. "Now, one of you will not receive a marshmallow, which means you will be leaving us here, at Total Drama Entertainment. You must pack your bags, take a walk on the dock of shame, and take a ride on the boat of losers. You will never return to Total Drama Entertainment, EVER!"

The campers all started to look antsy.

"The first campers to receive a marshmallow are DJ, Bridgette, and Katie."

The three campers caught their marshmallows, sighing with relief.

"The next two campers to receive a marshmallow are Izzy and Lindsay."

Lindsay cheered in glee and Izzy just happily ate her marshmallow.

Trent and Tyler looked at each other nervously. Trent stuck out his hand for Tyler to shake. "Good luck, man."

Tyler shook his hand, "You too."

"Tyler. Trent. Both of you let your team down. Trent, you were unable to perform, causing your team to lose the challenge. Tyler, you are the reason that Trent was unable to perform."

"And the now, the final marshmallow goes to is…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Chris took a deep breath, but was unable to say the name of the lucky camper who would get to stay. He was interrupted by the noise of a helicopter. It was a recognizable blue and white helicopter a helicopter for the RCMP.

The helicopter shown a light on everybody at the ceremony.

"Oh my gosh I know those guys!" Izzy pointed out. The psycho jumped up on her stump and started to wave. "Hi William! Hi Nathan!" She screamed.

The spotlight focused itself on the redhead.

"Hey!" the pilot exclaimed. "Isn't that Izzy? William, look and see if that warrant on Izzy is still good, we may have a two for one on our hands here."

William pulled a laptop out of a secret compartment and started to type. "Nope, her file has been obliterated from the system."

"Drat." The pilot (Nathan) said.

"Izzy, we know you are down there, now point us to DJ, we need to deport him to Jamaica."

Izzy smiled happily and pointed to the large football player.

DJ took off running, screaming, but not the screaming Izzy did when she was running from the helicopter, a different more terrified scream.

He dropped his marshmallow in his hurry to get out of there.

Chris picked up the dropped marshmallow and dusted it off. "Looks like Tyler and Trent both get to stay. Saves me a lot of trouble." The Host threw a marshmallow at each of the boys. Poor Trent got the filthy one.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Nathan-** For those of you who are wondering, the RCMP does not usually take on immigration issues. It's just that we are the only people brave enough to fly out here this far in the middle of nowhere.

**Beth-** I heard people thay that either Trent or Tyler wath going to be kicked off. I wonder which one it wath going to be.

**Trent-** I wonder what Chris meant by saving him a lot of trouble.

**Geoff- **How come every time I'm about to go to sleep after an exhausting challenge, I get woken up by a helicopter. Dude needs his beauty sleep.

* * *

Voting decisions

**Bridgette- **Trent

**Lindsay- **Izzy

**Izzy- **Tyler

**Tyler- **Trent

**Trent- **Tyler

**DJ- **Trent

**Katie- **Lindsay

Trent-2

Tyler-2

(^trouble^)

Izzy-1

Lindsay-1

* * *

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

So, DJ is the second one to leave, that was actually a really big shocker for me.

Yes, Anna is going to be one of the new campers in my third season, which is currently in the preplanning stage (yeah, I know why am I preplanning a story that I probably won't start for about a year, but hey, that's the way I am)

A picture of her and her biography are posted to my deviant art page.

--

--

--

--

_Kiss the Girl _and _I Won't Say (I'm in love)_Belong to Disney, all the others belong to whoeverowns the rights

--

--

**Order of leaving the Island: **Harold, DJ

Up next- The campers search for Greek pearls. Where's a Greek clam where you need one.


	9. Day 3:May the Gods Be with Them

**Disclaimer-** All of TDI and its characters belong to Fresh TV/Teletoon/Cartoon Network.

**Author's note-** Sorry this is such a short chapter

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Last time on Total Drama Entertainment………………..the campers were divided up into three teams, each team being similar to a high school sports team. They had to outwit, outplay, and outsing their fellow competitors.

The Bears surprised everybody by winning the scholastic decatholon, while the full body tackle basketball game tied everybody for dead last.

It was the sing-off that would determine the winners and the losers. The fates of the teams landed on the shoulders of Anna, the sensible girl and one of the new contestants that will be competing next season.

In the end, Anna decided to declare the Bears the losers, mostly because Tyler electrocuted their best prospect, Trent.

At the bonfire ceremony, the final marshmallow was down between Tyler and Trent, but then the RCMP came, not for Izzy, but for DJ. Apparently, the big boy was an illegal immigrant. We later learned that he lasted about seven minutes in the forest before the RCMP was able to catch him.

But now, with nineteen campers still to go before we declare the winner, will we finally get some much needed drama? Will somebody steal someone else's thunder? And will the Gods have mercy on our campers, or will they hopefully smite them off the face of the planet?

All these questions and more will be answered in this chapter of Total. Drama. Entertainment.

(Cue theme song)

* * *

Everybody was sleeping soundly in their bunks, dreaming pleasant dreams. One's of kissing their girlfriends, surfing on the beach, holding an AK-47 to Chris's head, just to name a few.

Sadly, the dreams had to come to an end, because Chris was getting bored just watching the campers sleep. Well, and Gwen's muttering was starting to worry him.

"Good Morning, Campers," he called over the loudspeakers, jolting many of them awake. "You have one hour to pretty up those ugly faces of yours and get some food in your belly. Today, we have a very special challenge planned for today."

The campers all groaned and moaned as they managed to pull themselves out of bed.

The guys all made a beeline for the cafeteria. The girls took this time to take full advantage of the currently vacant washrooms.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

The guys all burst into the cafeteria, only to find no food and no Chef. All they saw was Chris taking a sip from a frappe-mocha-coca-loco-crappuccino.

"Whoa, didn't really expect any of you guys to willingly choose to eat this food." The host said in shock.

"Dude, we're guys, we eat any chance we can." Geoff said.

"You people may have come here because you are unable to control your animalistic needs. I just came here to avoid the estrogen overload that's in the washrooms." Noah grumbled as he took a seat.

All the other guys followed his lead and took a seat.

"Where's Chef?" Trent asked.

"He had to go get a vital piece of equipment that we need for today's challenge, leaving me in charge of cooking food."

All of them, minus Noah, glared at Chris, there eye's screaming 'feed us' (Owen's also screamed 'or else')

"What do you want me to do?" Chris asked.

"Cook us some food," Duncan stated.

"No way, uh uh, no way Jose," Chris said, waving off the teenagers as he took a sip of his coffee.

Tyler, Geoff, and Owen all got up and started walking over to the handsome host.

Chris, fearing what their juvenile minds were concocting inside their heads, ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Geoff- **I wish DJ hadn't left last challenge. He would have cooked some amazing food for us. It would definitely would be better than anything Chris is going to be able to cook. If he can cook that is.

**Chris- **(He's reading a book titled "How to Cook Toast." He turns the page) Oh, so that's where it goes.

* * *

The boys sat around the table awaiting their food.

"So what do you think today's challenge is going to be?" Trent asked.

"Probably something based on another pansy book or movie or whatever else they can possibly think of." Duncan complained.

"What else is there? They've already done the two things with the biggest fangirl followings." Cody pointed out.

"They could always do a Barbie or a save-the-princess challenge." Noah mumbled.

All of guys paled at the thought of this. They then shook their heads. "Nah" they all said simultaneously.

Tyler was about to say something, but was cut off by an explosion that came from the kitchen.

Chris burst out of the kitchen, his precious hair on fire! He ran out of the kitchen faster than an Olympic sprinter, screaming like a little girl. He ran straight for the communal washroom.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** (He has a few wisps of smoke coming from the back of his head) Note to self, never cook again.

* * *

**Washroom**

By now, almost all the female campers had already taken their morning showers. Lindsay, Eva and Courtney were the only ones still taking theirs.

Lindsay was singing, worse than Cody did at the last challenge.

"_You get the best of both worlds!"_The Blonde sang.

"Lindsay! Shut up, you are murdering that song!" Bridgette wailed from her seat on the sinks.

"I highly doubt that's possible. That song was born dead." Gwen said, placing her towel in the hamper.

"True, would that make the song like a zombie, Dead, but still roaming the Earth, feasting on the misery of us mere mortals?" Izzy asked.

Gwen looked at the psycho in disgust. "Heck no, zombies deserve a lot more respect than that."

Meanwhile, on the other, zombie-song free side of the washroom, several of the girls were putting on their make-up.

"Oh my Gosh, Sadie, that lipstick is so your color," Katie told her BFF. "It will make you look so fetch."

"Aw thank you." Sadie said, hugging her BFF. She unknowingly got lipstick all over her top.

"You've said that about every lipstick she's tried on." Heather snapped, putting on her own lipstick.

"Yeah, well maybe Sadie would just look amazing in anything." Katie retorted.

"I'd beg to differ."

"What's that supposed to mean?" LeShawna asked as she put on the finishing touches to her make-up.

"Well, let's just say that if Sadie walked into a guys locker room wearing nothing but a bikini, more of them would turn around and puke than would drool and stare." Heather said as she put on her eye-liner.

LeShawna had to grab Katie to keep her from jumping on Heather and taking the eye liner and writing many horrible things all over her face.

"I mean she'd look worse than LeShawna."

This time, Sadie and Beth had to hold back LeShawna.

"I don't get it? Heather'th inthulting you. Why aren't you trying to attack her?" Beth whispered.

"Oh, I'm used to it. The people at my school are, like, really mean."

"Oh, you are so brave." Beth cooed. The wannabe proceeded to hug Sadie, who returned the hug. This hug was bad news for Heather, because it meant Sadie and Beth both let go of LeShawna, who in turn let go of Katie. Both of the newly freed girls launched themselves at Heather.

LeShawna had Heathers head down on the ground and Katie had the eye-liner pencil inches away from Heather's nose.

They were then interrupted by the sound of a door banging open and what they thought was an eight year old little girl.

They looked at the door to the washroom to see a frantic Chris waving at his hair, still screaming. "WATER! I NEED WATER!" he exclaimed as he ran into the first shower stall.

"You sick pervert, get out of here!" Courtney screamed/ordered. Everybody in the building then heard what sounded like a very painful kick.

Chris came running out of the stall, his hand clutching his groin, his hair still on fire. He ran into the next stall.

Animalistic growls came from the stall. Chris came flying out of the stall, landing on the floor. "And stay out!" Eva yelled.

Chris was starting to feel the fire on his scalp. (Luckily, all of the excessive amounts of hair gel had successfully made his hair flame retarded.)

The panicked Host ran into the third stall.

"Oh, hi Chip, Do you need to take a shower to?" Lindsay's bubbly voice asked.

Silence.

"S-s-sure, Lindsay. I j-j-just need to w-w-wet my head."

"Go right ahead."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney-** That Anna girl called me a skank-face, yet Lindsay's the one letting random hop in the shower along with her.

**Gwen- **Why didn't Chris just use the sink in the kitchen to put the fire out?

**Chris- **How was I supposed to know that our kitchen was all fancy and had a sink in it?

* * *

Once all of the girls were done showering and getting all prettified, they walked down to the dock together.

All the guys were already waiting for them, all standing around a sobbing Owen.

"What's wrong with him?" Eva sneered.

"Oowen didn't get any breakfast, eh." Ezekiel stated. All the girls nodded in understanding.

After a while, Chris came strolling down the hill, wearing an ostentatiously bad. The campers couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, keep laughing," Chris said. "Just wait, the next time I need money for a challenge, it's coming from the prize money."

That shut them up.

Chris walked to the end of the dock. "Campers, welcome to your newest challenge."

"Which would be…" Gwen trailed off.

"Here in a few minutes. We need a special piece of equipment for this challenge, and there's no way we are going to keep it on the island. Wouldn't want you kids to get your filthy fingerprints on it, now would we?"

Off in the distance, everybody could see a large ship approaching them. It was a prestigious looking cruise ship, one that you would expect to see in the Caribbean Sea.

"Ah, it's here. About time." Chris complained.

Chef stepped up to the railing, dressed in a navy blue captain's uniform. He didn't even try to hide his laughter at the wig on Chris's head. "I can't wait till this season airs, I want to see what happened to you."

"Whatever, just lower the ramp so we can hurry up and get on with this." Chris ordered.

Chef lowered a ramp down onto the dock, allowing everybody to board the ship.

"Everybody, into the boat cabin," Chris said, holding a door open.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie- **I hope Sadie's alright. She gets boat sick really easily.

**Sadie- **(Her face is a terrible shade of green. She turns and pukes in the toilet.)

**Ezekiel- **I wonder how Chris was able to get this thing on the boot, eh?

**Geoff- **you know, I've always wanted to throw a yacht party. Maybe Chris will let me throw one when this challenge is over.

* * *

Everybody stood in awe at what they saw. They saw dozens upon dozens of complex looking computers, lights flashing in random places. Noah whimpered in want. Cody whimpered in need.

Over forty chairs had wires wrapped around them, making them all look like an electric chair.

"Campers, meet our virtual reality machine, Madonna." Chris said.

"Madonna?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, Chef named her." Chris answered. "I think he got lonely"

"So what if I did, Pretty Boy?" Chef snarled. Chris took a few safety steps away from the burly man.

"Chris, how were able to afford this?" Heather asked.

"Well, the network approved for an expanded budget. The food budget got the largest increase, but I wanted to buy Madonna here," He patted one of the computers affectionately, "so we drained the culinary budget so we could buy her."

"You mean we are eating the same jank food for just so you could buy a pretty little nerd toy!" Heather exclaimed, slightly outraged.

Chris flinched back from the raging raven-haired girl.

"Can we hurry up please?" Gwen asked, rubbing her eyes. "I want to make up for the sleep I missed this morning."

"Yes, I was trying to get to that, but you people won't stop asking me questions."

The campers became quite, listening intently.

"First the teams, which will each consist of three of you, chosen at random."

"Random my ass," Gwen murmured.

Um, Chrith, how ith that pothible?" Beth asked. "We only have twenty people, that can't be divided by three."

Very true, my little lithping friend," Chris mocked. "But one of the teams will also have Chef as a team member."

"How is that fair? Knowing you, you're going to make him sabotage us." Gwen pointed out.

"Normally, that would a hundred percent true, but Chef has been promised a pay raise if his team wins invincibility."

Chef nodded. "It's true, daddy needs himself a new pair of slippers."

"Now, onto the teams. First team will be Gwen, LeShawna, and Heather." The three girls looked at their teammates. Gwen and LeShawna hugged each other, glad to finally be on the same team. Heather just smirked in the background.

"Team two will be one that is highly popular among the fans, Izzy, Eva, and Noah."

"Awesome, I shall call us team E-scope!" Izzy said. She tried to get a high-five from her new teammates, but one just scowled and the other growled.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva- **Where the heck did she get E-scope from?

* * *

"Team three will be Trent, Cody, and Duncan."

Duncan threw his arms around the shoulders of his new teammates. "I can see us having lots of fun, boys. How about you?"

Cody and Trent muttered incoherent answers.

"Team four will consist of Sadie, Owen, and Courtney."

Owen happily pulled his teammates into a group hug. Courtney tried to push herself away from the big oaf. Sadie hugged him back.

"Team five is Katie, Lindsay, and Ezekiel."

Katie and Ezekiel shook hands.

"Who are Ezekiel and Katie?" Lindsay asked.

Bridgette pointed to them.

"That's Kelly and Ezra, silly. I'm looking for Ezekiel and Katie." Lindsay said.

"Team six will be another all guy team, Tyler, Geoff, and Justin."

The three guys hi-fived each other. Geoff and Tyler performed a signature guy move, the chest bump.

Bridgette and Beth looked at each other in worry. They both turned to Chris, as if to determine their fate.

"Yep, you two are going to be paired up with Chef."

The ex-convict smiled, if that's what you would call it, at the two girls. They both comfortingly hugged each other.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chef- **I don't see why they were so worried. It's not like I'm all that dangerous.

* * *

"Now that we know all the teams, it's time to reveal what this challenge is based on." Chris stopped, expecting some snide remark from one of the campers, heard nothing. He didn't even hear a cricket.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** That was really weird.

**Gwen-** I was going to stay something, but I just wanted to hurry up and get on with it.

* * *

"This challenge will be based on a New York times best-selling series. In it, a boy discovers that he is different than everybody else, that he has special powers. He then goes to special place for his kind. He then chooses two friends to help him on his journey. Today's challenge is going to be based on

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"_Percy Jackson and the Olympians!"_

* * *

Confession Cam

**Noah- **Definitely not what I was thinking.

**Cody-** Personally, I think that series was actually entertaining. Though the movie totally murdered the books.

* * *

"The objective of this challenge is to find one of five hidden pearls, hidden in an enormous maze. Once you find the pearl, you crush it at your feet and you and your teammates will be ejected from the game, receiving immunity."

"That sounds easy enough." Duncan said.

Chris chuckled.

Gwen face palmed. "You just had to say it." She muttered.

"If it was that simple, there'd be no need for the virtual reality machine. You see, Percy and his friends go on several adventures in the books. On these adventures, Greek monsters attack them at every turn. That is where the juice of this challenge is going to come from. For you see, the maze is stocked with dozens of monsters, and you have to fight and survive them to find the pearls."

Duncan's smirk was wiped off His face.

Beth raised her hand. "chrith?" she asked. "How are we supposed to fight these monsters?"

"Each member of the team will be given basic armor and training sword to begin with. Better weapons can be found scattered around the maze. And, if you're lucky, one of the greek Gods or goddesses will pop up and give you some help and advice. Any other questions?"

Courtney, Heather, and Gwen tried to speak, but Chris cut them off. "Nope? Good, now everybody go sit down, it's time to start."

All the campers and Chef each sat in a chair and nervously put on the helmets, submitting their minds to Madonna.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris**- I decided to leave out the fact that you are capable of killing your teammates and members of the other teams. Mostly so the smart teams can figure out that it's possible, and the stupid teams can die in ignorance. We need to build up the drama, people.

* * *

**Team 4- Courtney, Sadie, and Owen**

The three 'woke-up' at the end of a corridor. Courtney and Sadie were easily able to get up. Owen, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

"Um, Girls, mind helping me up?" he asked.

Both girls looked at him. They both couldn't help but laugh at his unfortunate state. When they were done, they walked over to help him up. After three failed attempts, a leg cramp, and a minor earthquake, Owen was finally standing.

"Ok you two. We need a strategy." Courtney said. "We need to be ruthless, merciless, and all-around deadly."

She looked at her two teammates, both wearing a set of light-weight armor, and realized that it was hopeless.

A deep, menacing bark could be heard from deep in the maze.

"We need to find better weapons." Courtney said.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **I knew that with those two on my team, we needed some decent weapons in order to stand a chance against anything.

* * *

**Team 6- Geoff, Justin, Tyler**

"Dudes, this is frikkin sweet!" Geoff exclaimed.

Team six was rather fortunate. The virtual reality machine had started them at a pile of awesome weapons and Armor.

Justin had put on a platinum set of armor and held up a fancy looking spear.

Tyler held up a long broadsword. He wore a bronze helmet on his head, along with the bronze armor that covered the rest of his body. His golden shield glinted in the light.

Geoff put on the breastplate of his new armor. He then picked up his silver bow and arrow set and turned to his teammates.

"Ok dudes, let's move…"

Tyler and Justin aren't sure what they saw. All they know is that a tanish, yellowish blur jumped over one the wall to their left, grabbed Geoff as he was still speaking, and jumped back over the wall to their right.

* * *

**Team 1 Gwen, LeShawna, Heather**

Chris knew that putting three of the most stubborn of the girls on the same team would lead to some major arguments.

He was right.

"I say we go this way." Heather said for the umpteenth time, pointing down one end of the corridor.

"And I say we go that way," LeShawna yelled, pointing in the opposite direction.

"And I say you both should go that way." Gwen screamed, pointing at the ground.

This argument had been going on for quite a while, not really getting close to a conclusion.

"Fine, we'll twist sword. Whoever it points to, we'll take that person's suggestion." Heather reasoned.

"Fine, but I'm twisting." LeShawna stated, as she unsheathed her sword. She placed the tip of the blade on the floor and gave it a turn. It landed hilt facing Gwen.

She was still pointing at the ground.

"redo?" Heather suggested.

"Agreed." LeShawna picked up the sword and tried again. This time, it landed on Heather.

"Ha! I win. Let's go." The 'ex'-queen bee took the initiative and started to walk down her direction of the corridor. She took no notice to the daggers Gwen and LeShawna were staring into the back of her head.

The three girls turned left at the end of the corridor.

"I told you we should have gone the other way!" LeShawna exclaimed.

* * *

Confession Cam

**LeShawna- **Heather's starting to act more and more like her old self, and I don't like it. I better start keeping an eye on her.

**Heather- **I wonder if they're able to see through my act. I should probably start trying harder.

* * *

**Team 5 Lindsay, Ezekiel, Katie**

"Lindsay, I told you already, you hold the sword on the other end." Katie told the bimbo. The BFF took the weapon away from Lindsay and flipped it around for the third time.

The three teenagers had started from what they believe to be the entrance to the maze. Ezekiel had gone on inside to scope out the immediate area while Katie tried to teach Lindsay how to sword fight.

"Like this?" Lindsay asked, holing the sword correctly.

"Yes, now try swinging it."

Katie regretted saying the words as soon as they left her mouth. She ducked as Lindsay swung the lethal blade. Sadly, she didn't duck low enough and lost both of her pigtails.

Katie started to tear up, clenching her chopped off pigtails in her fists. Lindsay dropped her sword onto the ground and patted the poor BFF on the back.

A scream that sound an awful lot like Ezekiel's echoed out of the maze.

"Oh no, Ethan needs help!" Lindsay exclaimed. The blonde picked up her sword (the wrong way again) and took off into the maze. A sulking Katie slowly followed.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie-** (She happily pats her the pigtails on her head) I am so glad that wasn't real. Thank God.

* * *

**Team 3- Duncan, Trent, Cody**

The three guys army crawled on the floor of the maze.

"Why are we army crawling?" Cody asked.

"Because we're making it harder for any of the monsters to see us," Duncan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But we'll cover more ground if we just walked." Trent pointed out. Him and Cody proceeded to get up and stand.

"I'm telling you, staying on the ground will make it a lot harder for them to see us." Duncan looked down the corridor. What he saw terrified him (and proved his theory of the monster's not seeing him if he was on the ground to be incorrect.)

* * *

**Team 7- Bridgette, Beth, Chef**

"How do we get out of here?" Beth asked for the seventh time.

The team was trapped in a nine-by-nine square room with no visible way out of the room. Beth was near hyperventilating. Bridgette was trying to climb the wall, but was unable to do that. Chef sat in the center of the room in the lotus position.

"Would you quit whining." The burly man ordered. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"You're doing yoga?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, it helps me think. You got a problem with that?" Chef barked. Bridgette vigorously shook her head.

"Good, now shut up and get in lotus position. You too, Pig Girl." Beth and Bridgette did as they were told.

Almost instantly, Beth was no longer breathing heavily and all was quiet.

"I have an idea." Bridgette stated after a minute. "But I have a feeling that one of us are going to like it."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Bridgette- **Who knew Chef did yoga? He doesn't seem like the yoga type.

**Chef-** What? I needed some way to vent my anger. If you worked with Chris as much as I do you'd understand how much anger I have built up. Yoga was the best way to vent that energy.

* * *

**Team 2- Izzy, Eva, Noah**

The three teenagers were walking down a corridor in silence. They were lucky enough to across a (slightly bloody) silver bow and arrow set. They unanimously agreed that Noah should be the one to get it.

"So what monster's are you hoping we come across?" Izzy excitedly asked.

"Hopefully nothing," Noah mumbled. "we'll just stumble upon a nice convenient pear on the ground."

"I hope we come across every monster that we possibly can," Eva said, happily punching the palm of her hand.

They turned a corner.

Izzy gasped. "It's a kitty," she exclaimed.

Noah clapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back around the corner. "You idiot, do you know what that is? It's the Nemean Lion, and it was eating Geoff."

"A monster? Awesome! Let me go pulverize it!" Eva marched off in the direction of the monster, but Noah somehow pulled her back.

"You can't just go a beat that thing to a pulp. It is practically invincible." Noah explained.

"Well then how do we beat it?" Eva asked, furious that she wasn't getting to have any fun beating on the monster.

"The only recorded way to kill it is to strangle it, and since the only one who was able to do that was Heracles, I'd suggest that," Eva and Izzy's eyes bulged. "that it's right behind me, isn't it?"

Both girls nodded.

Noah turned around, only to be face to face with the gaping maw of the Nemean lion. The monster roared, flinging a piece of mystery meat into Noah's face.

--

--

--

--

**What will happen to Team 2 and the lion? What did Duncan see that scare him so bad? **

**Will Lindsay ever learn to hold her sword the right way?**

**And what will Chris do with about the new bald spot on the back of his head?**

**All these questions and more will be answered in the next installment of Total Drama Entertainment!**

**Team Recap**

1) Gwen, LeShawna, Heather

2) Izzy, Eva, Noah

3) Duncan, Trent, Cody

4) Courtney, Sadie, Owen

5) Lindsay, Katie, Ezekiel (unknown)

6) Tyler, Geoff (dead), Justin

7)Bridgette, Beth, Chef

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Up next- the resolving of all these cliff-hangers.**


	10. Day 3:live,from the fields of punishment

**Disclaimer **- I own nothing. Also, please do not try to kill any creatures that you believe are monsters. All these monsters are written, as well as part of a virtual reality program, so they're pretty much double fake, if that is possible.

**Author's note **– I want everybody who reads this to know what circumstances this chapter was written under.

1) My high school symphonic band received a superior at festival. (For those of you who don't know what that means, it one of the biggest honors that a band can receive) I play the tenor saxophone.  
2) Tennis season is in full swing. I play second doubles.  
3) Final Fantasy 13. Nuff said.  
4) The most important one is I had my wisdom teeth taken out on the 19th. (many people are lucky to have all four pulled, but I had to have all FIVE cut out.)

P.S. if the last five teams are written kinda funky, that's because of the cocktail of pain killers and antibiotics I am currently on.

**A note completely unrelated to the story – **Dear writer's block, thank you for leaving me. I beg you to please stay where you are and do not come back. If you do, I will kill you and your family. Sincerely, Elephantburch.

--

--

--

--

--

--

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris- **(He's holding a mirror in front of him, trying to spray some extra-strength Rogaine on his bald spot. He misses, spraying the wall) Darn it. (He tries again, this time hitting the ceiling) Dang it! (He tries one more time, missing again and he hits the seat) **(censored) **it, I'm going to a cosmetologist after this challenge.

**Geoff- **(He shifts uncomfortably I n is seat) Why does my butt itch so bad?

**

* * *

**

Team 7 – Bridgette, Beth, Chef

"Ready Beth?" Bridgette asked.

Bridgette's back was pressed up against the wall. In the center of the cubicle, Chef was holding Beth like football.

"Bridgette, thith doethn't look like a good idea anymore." Beth said fearfully.

"Don't worry," Bridgette said, her tone not really implying what she said. "All Chef is going to do is throw you over the wall.

"You make it thound like it'th not going to…AH!" Beth went flying over the ten-foot wall, screaming her lungs out. Bridgette stared at Chef dumbfounded.

"What? You two were taking forever," Chef shrugged. "We need to hurry up. Now come here, it's your turn."

Bridgette reluctantly walked to the over to the gruff man. He picked her up, just like he had picked up Beth. Bridgette said a quick prayer, then gave Chef the okay to throw her.

Chef hiked his arm back and threw Bridgette … right into the side of the wall.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chef- **Oops. (He looks at the hair on the wall) There is no way I am shampooing that.

**Chris- **(he's watching the video of Bridgette hitting the wall on his new phone. He chuckles) I love this show.

* * *

"Ok, surfer girl, let's try this again." Chef reached for Bridgette, but she shuffled backwards in fear. "I said let's try this again." Chef barked.

Bridgette whimpered, but allowed Chef to pick her up again. Bridgette said a longer prayer; so long Chef got impatient, and proceeded to throw her. This time she landed on the opposite side of the wall, on top of Beth.

"Ow," the farm girl moaned.

"Sorry Beth."

"Bridgette, your sword is poking me in a very uncomfortable place."

"Oh, sorry again.

Bridgette got up off of Beth (boy did that sound dirty.)

"Hey girls, what about me?" Chef growled from the other side of the wall.

"Why not try throwing yourself over the wall?" Bridgette jokingly asked.

After a moment of silence, the two girls heard a dull thud.

Beth and Bridgette tried to hide their laughs, but couldn't.

"I wasn't serious," Bridgette chuckled. "I didn't think that he would actually try!"

The Earth shook lightly, silencing Beth and Bridgette. Both girls looked down the corridor and gasped.

Standing there was the ugliest thing they had seen (and they had seen Chef in a nylon dress, so it was some pretty tough competition.) The hairy being was presumably male, about seven feet tall, hairy, and smelled like the inside of a rock concert's port-a-potty. All on top of the fact that this being only had one eye, a Cyclops.

"Bridgette, Beth, what was that shaking?" Chef asked. Bridgette kicked the wall, hoping Chef would take a hint. He didn't.

"You better not have ditched me. If you did, I swear I will purposely remove you from this challenge myself!"

The Cyclops took a step toward the two girls.

Beth let out a light squeak.

Another step.

The wall beside the Cyclops came crashing down on top of it. The grey bricks crumbled all over the floor as Chef walked across the now floored wall. The Cyclops's hand was the only part of it still visible.

Beth stood there awestruck. Bridgette's brow furrowed. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" The surfer asked.

"Didn't think I could do it." The cook shrugged.

"Guyth," Beth peeped up. "I think we thould thtart moving…" The faint sound of hooves could be heard coming from the corridor behind them. "In that direction," the farm girl said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Bridgette and Chef both nodded. Chef took the lead.

"Halt!" A mysterious female voice called from behind them.

**

* * *

**

Team 6 Tyler, Justin

Tyler and Justin had quickly run away from the area in which Geoff had been kidnapped. Once they thought they were a safe distance away, the two of them had sat against the wall to rest.

"What the heck was that?" Tyler panted. Justin simply shrugged.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Tyler- **It sucked that Geoff had to get taken out so early. I mean, Justin's cool and all, but I need somebody to carry on a conversation with. (He sighs and looks at the wall) What the, is that hair?

* * *

After a few minutes, the two teenagers got up. "I think we should just keep on going that way." Tyler said, pointing in the direction that they had been running the whole time.

The handsome male-model nodded in agreement. The two of them headed out.

After a few minutes of silence, Tyler couldn't take it anymore.

"So, how well do you know Greek mythology?" Tyler asked. Justin shook his head.

"Well, I guess that means we're totally screwed, because I know nothing about it either." Tyler said. Justin did nothing.

"What about sports? Do you like sports?"

Justin gave him the 'meh' hand gesture.

Tyler's face was turning red with frustration. "What about the competition? Who are you voting for if we lose?"

Justin made some complicated hand gestures. Some of them represented numbers, others represented letters, and the last one Tyler was positive was the hand gesture for bunny.

"What the he …" Tyler trailed off. Something had distracted him. Justin heard it too.

It was some of the most beautiful voices on the planet filled the teenage boys' ears.

"What are those, those voices?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, but it's beautiful. It's almost as beautiful as I am." Justin said. The spell the voice cast broke on Tyler for a split second as he gave Justin a look, but the spell managed to get control again.

The two boys moved zombie-like toward the voices.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Tyler- **I wonder if Chris has a recording of those voices.

**Chris-** (He sits there, looking high and swaying as he listens to the voices through some headphones.)

* * *

Tyler and Justin walked into a mysterious fog. They kept going and going, mesmerized by the voices.

Suddenly, the voices stopped. Tyler walked into a wall. "Aw, concert's over?" He mumbled as he rubbed his temple.

A black and gold mass swooped down from the sky, grabbing Tyler by the shoulders.

"Wah!" The Jock wailed. Justin saw his teammate fly off into the air and ran after him. The model was slowly losing ground. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, Tyler would disappear and he would be all alone.

Justin leaped forward to his teammate. He was barely able to grab Tyler around the legs. Then another mass, this one black and red, came out of nowhere and grabbed Justin by his feet.

"What the hell are you?" Tyler yelled. The mysterious, beautiful voices filled his and Justin's ears again. This time forming words.

"_We are the sirens, fool"_

**

* * *

**

Team 1 Gwen, LeShawna, Heather

Standing before the three girls were two of the most magnificent looking horses any of them had ever seen. One was a beautiful chestnut brown while the other was an obsidian colored stallion. They would have been perfect if it wasn't for their crazy red eyes.

"Chill out LeShawna. It's only some horses." Heather said. "Nothing to worry about, see" Heather walked over to the black horse.

"Heather, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gwen warned.

"Why not? They're horses, it's not like they're going to take a bite out of my shoulder or something."

Sadly for Heather, that's exactly what the horse did. The obsidian horse brayed loudly and bit down on Heather's exposed shoulder.

"It's the mares of Diomedes!" Gwen exclaimed.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Gwen-** Greek mythology is kind of a small hobby of mine, that's how I knew what was wrong with those horses. I would have told Heather sooner, but she's starting to tick me off again. (Some falling hair falls on her nose. She looks up at ceiling) Uh, I don't want to know.

* * *

Heather tumbled backwards gasping in shock. "What the hell?" she asked.

"Those are flesh eating horses, Heather," Gwen shouted.

"Anything else?" the popular girl asked. Right then, the chestnut horse took a deep breath and shot flames out of its mouth, catching her hair on fire.

"Oh, and they breathe fire." Gwen said deadpan.

Heather was running in circles, screaming "PUT IT OUT!" LeShawna chuckled at the site.

"What I don't get is that there are four mares. Where's the other two?" Gwen muttered to herself. LeShawna stopped talking. The large sister pointed off behind Gwen. The Goth turned around.

Standing there were two more horses. One of the horses was solid white, while the other one had speckled grey fur.

"Crap, we're surrounded. What do we do?" LeShawna asked.

"Well first," Gwen said. She grabbed Heather as she ran by, still screaming. Gwen unsheathed her sword and cut off her hair a few inches above the flames.

Heather now had a semi-stylish bob of hair.

"Now what?" LeShawna asked in panic. The horses had started to move toward the team.

"Um, I say we each take on a separate horse." Gwen said.

"I say we charge two of the horses, kill them, and run away before we all get killed." Heather said.

"Are you crazy?" LeShawna asked, unsheathing her sword. "Those are horses, we can't outrun them. Gwen's right, we should try taking out all of them. But which one of us is going to take two?"

"Obviously Gwen shoul…." Heather was unable to finish her sentence because the white stallion charged forward, grabbed her by the neck, and dragged her to the black and brown horses. They circled around the screaming raven-hair, chowing down until the screaming came to a halt.

"Guess this means we each take two." LeShawna mumbled.

"Maybe, but while the other three are distracted, let's take out the grey one together." Gwen whispered. LeShawna nodded in agreement. Gwen counted down on her fingers. Three. Two. One.

The two girls charged at the grey horse, each taking one side of the animal.

The horse didn't expect to be attacked. It turned to try and take on Gwen, but LeShawna slashed at its hind corners.

The horse snapped at Gwen. The Goth lunged at the mare, missing its neck by inches.

LeShawna ran around to the horse's flank and slashed. The horse's side was split open, but nothing came out.

The horse gave one last pitiful whimper and burst into dust. LeShawna accidently inhaled some of the dust. They tried to cough out the dust in disgust.

"That wasn't fun." LeShawna moaned.

"Yeah, sucks that we have to do it again, only it'll be three times as hard." Gwen said. She looked over to see that the horses were close to finishing up Heather's body. "Let's sneak up on them."

Both girls tip-toed forward, trying to sneak up on the horses, Too bad LeShawna wasn't paying attention to where she was stepping and slipped on Heather sword. The clattering of the sword alerted the horses of the approaching attackers.

The monsters formed a solid impenetrable wall. They all took a deep breath and blew fire in the direction of Gwen and LeShawna.

LeShawna ducked into the adjacent hallway and Gwen did a log roll, just barely dodging the jets of fire over her head.

Once the fire was over, Gwen got up and charged. The chestnut fell in seconds, exploding into dust. The black horse snapped at her neck while the white one readied itself for another blast of fire.

Gwen was too busy parrying the black horses snaps to notice the white horses intentions. Just before the fire could be unleashed, a three foot javelin struck the white horse in the neck, causing it to explode.

The obsidian horse head-butted Gwen in the chest, sending her skidding backwards. Gwen caught her breath and ran at the horse. She slid between the the mare's front legs, holding her sword straight up, causing a large gash to appear there.

The Horse burst instantly.

Gwen walked over to LeShawna, panting heavily. "Girl," the large sister said. "You better sit down, you need to rest."

"Thanks," Gwen muttered as she sat down. "Where did you get that javelin?"

"There's a whole pile of weapons in the middle of that hallway. We should probably get some better weapons before we head out."

Gwen nodded in agreement and stood up. "Let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

**

* * *

**

Team 3 Duncan, Trent, Cody

Duncan was staring into the deepest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. Well, it was actually three pairs of brown eyes that we was looking into.

"Dude, why have you been having a staring contest with a three headed wiener dog?" Cody asked, trying to hide his laughter. Trent was chuckling right beside him.

The Tech-geek was right. For the past seven minutes, Duncan had been lying on his stomach staring at the black three headed dachshund.

Duncan got up off of the ground and turned to face his teammates. "Sorry, I just expected Cerberus to be a dog that would be a pain in the ass, not some pipsqueak I could easily drop-kick over the wall." He stated.

Behind him, the dog was upset that it was no longer the center of attention. The left head gave a light bark. The right one gave a medium pitched bark. The center head gave a dark, menacing bark that got the three boy's attentions. They turned to see the dog grow, and grow, and grow some more.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Cody-** Since when is Cerberus able to change what size it is?

**Chris-** We took some creative liberties with some of the monsters. Just so we can make the monster's a tad bit interesting.

* * *

When the dog was the size of semi-truck, it stopped. The canine bared its sharp, sword-like teeth and growled.

"Um … g-guys," Trent stuttered. "Maybe we should RUN!" The musician turned and sprinted down the corridor, his teammates following shortly behind him. The dog followed them as well, not wanting to miss it's chance to have a chew-toy.

The three-headed canine tried to make a turn, but it was too narrow for the wiener dog to complete. He couldn't back-up either. He was trapped.

Duncan looked over his shoulder to see if they were still being followed and saw the trapped dog. "Hey guys," he hollered. "I don't think we have to run anymore."

Trent and Cody both turned to see if he was correct. They laughed at the sight of the struggling canine. Cerberus whimpered sadly.

Cody walked closer to the canine to mock it to its face, but noticed something before he could. "Hey guys," Cody called. "Look." The brunette pointed t the neck of the center head. There was a leather collar, and right where the dog tags should have been located, was a sperecal looking object. It was a shiny blue and green pearl.

"Well, looks like doggy's going down." Duncan stated as he drew his sword. Cody and Trent were soon to follow.

"we each take one head?" Trent asked. The other two nodded. "Ok then, on three. One…" Cody and Duncan charged, Cody taking the right head, Duncan taking the center. "Or just charge now." Trent muttered to himself as he ran for the left head.

The three boys were holding their own against the demon dog, that is, until a horrible screeching sound echoed from above them. They looked up to see a flock a black pigeons diving, straight at their faces.

"Stymphalian birds!" was all Cody could say before he and his teammates were overwhelmed by the birds.

**

* * *

**

Team 2 Izzy, Noah, Eva

Noah was blown to the floor from the power of the roar.

Eva and Izzy unsheathed their swords. Noah got up and ran back to the end of the hall. Eva charged. The masculine girl slashed at the lion's throat, but her sword was jus deflected off with sparks.

Noah aimed for the eyes of the monster, but it blinked and deflected the measly stick of wood.

Izzy ran to the rear of the monster. She tried to slice off its tail, but the flexible appendage just wrapped around the blade and yanked it out of the redhead's hands.

"How the hell do we fight this thing?" Eva yelled. The lion slashed at her, but she jumped away just in the nick of time.

"Just give a minute to think." Noah yelled as he shot another arrow at the lions nose, just for it to be deflected.

"What about…" The lion's back paw jutted out and kicked Izzy in the gut, sending her flying into the wall.

"Crap, we lost Izzy." Eva exclaimed, jumping to the side of another swipe.

Noah looked behind the lion and noticed that it had left behind bits and pieces of Geoff and got an idea. "Eva," the bookworm yelled. "Keep him distracted."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" The fitness buff questioned as she took another swing at the lions neck.

"What you're doing is fine." Noah told her as he ran by.

Eva stabbed, slashed, and parried away the monsters claws and swipes. The lion never even noticed Noah.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva- **Sword fighting is actually a great way to build some muscle. It helps with your speed and agility as well. Though I never thought it would come in handy for anything other than training. (she looks around and sees all the hair) I wish I had a sword right now. Then I could cut all this hair off.

* * *

Noah reached the mangled corpse of Geoff. An eyeball here, a liver there, a juicy succulent arm there. That was it, Noah picked up Geoff's arm and threw it over the lions head. Sadly, Noah's weak arms were only able to throw the arm to where it hit the lion in the hind quarters.

The monster, wondering what the annoying tap in the butt was, made a one eighty, completely forgetting about the fitness buff he was fighting just moments before. It started to nibble on the arm.

"Eva! Jump on its back!" Noah yelled.

"Why?" The fitness buff asked.

"Just do it!"

Eva jumped onto the lion's back.

"Now wrap your arms around its neck and strangle it." Noah ordered. Eva did as she was told, though grumbled about it the whole time.

The lion, realizing what was going on, started to thrash around like a rodeo bull. It let out a menacing roar and threw Eva off towards Noah.

The bookworm moaned as Eva got off of him. They both looked at the furious monster, which roared again. This gave Noah again.

"Eva, we have to try attacking its mouth." The bookworm said.

"Why should I? It's not like your last plan was the most perfect plan we could have done."

"Would you just trust me?"

"Fine, but you're helping me this time." Eva said.

"What? Why?" Noah said flabbergasted.

"Because he'll need a chew toy while I slice him to bits. Now come on." Eva charged at the monster. Noah reluctantly dropped his bow and arrow and unsheathed his sword.

The lion roared as Eva charged. That was its fatal mistake. Eva thrust her sword down its throat, and slashed through its cheeks, causing it to burst into a cloud of dust, leaving behind a pelt that would make PETA pay whoever owned a very serious fine.

Eva jumped up in celebration. She turned to celebrate with Noah, but didn't see him. She looked around the corridor, and accidently stepped on something. The fitness buff looked down to see that she was standing on Noah's stomach.

Turns out, she accidently decapitated Noah with the swing of her blade.

"What have I done?"

Eva had no time to mourn the loss of her teammate, because the heard some dangerous sounding footsteps behind her. She picked up Izzy, moaning as she started to regain confidence, and took off down the corridor.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Noah- **That muscle-head should really control her strength. She's just lucky that this challenge was virtual reality. (He sees the hair all over the confessional) Chris should really start working on his aim.

**Eva- **(She holds a tape recorder up to her mouth) note to self, control strength. (The tape recorder breaks in her hand) Damn it.

**Izzy- **That sucked, I really wanted to fight that lion. (She spots the hair and starts to go through it) This reminds me of the time I was lost in Africa and had to eat the bugs out of the hair of my primate brethren.

**

* * *

**

Team 5 Lindsay, Katie, Ezekiel

Lindsay (still holding the blade the wrong way) rushed to the sound of Ezekiel's voice, Katie following closely behind her.

As the two girls round the bend, they gasped. Standing there in front of a bloody, scratched up Ezekiel, was a horrible looking lizard. It was puce colored and slimy. It reeked like the smell of sulfur. Green drool fell out of the corner of its mouth. Well, mouths actually, nine mouths, to go along with its nine heads.

"The Hydra!" Katie exclaimed.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Katie- **(She's braiding the hair that grew on the wall, babbling on like one of those annoying hairstylists at the salon) I would like to thank Noah for reading me all those Greek legends. They made for some great ways of falling asleep, though my parents weren't all that happy when they got the bill. The phone company should really learn to not charge if somebody falls asleep.

* * *

"We have to help Ezekiel." Lindsay said. The blonde-bimbo rushed forward and tried to slice off one of the heads, but seeing as how she was holding the sword backwards, only gave it a black-eye with the hilt of her sword. All the other eight heads turned to inspect the eye.

"Lindsay," Ezekiel panted. "You need to flip your swoord around."

"Ok." Lindsay flipped the sword around, and by flip I mean turned it around.

"No Lindsay, the oother way, like this." Ezekiel took the sword out of the blonde's hand, and gave it to her the right way. "See."

"Oh, now my hand doesn't feel all funny." Lindsay said.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Ezekiel- **After last season, I learned that my views on women were completely wrong, eh, what with the beating I received from Bridgette and Eva, but every conversation I have with Lindsay, it makes me wonder if I was right.

**Lindsay- **(She's rubbing the seat) Since when did Chris get a fuzzy toilet seat?

* * *

Katie was watching the two from a distance, and then she noticed something. A Hydra head was sneaking up on both of her teammates from behind. She charged forward and sliced off the head that was going after Ezekiel, but the one behind Lindsay picked up the girl by her long hair. She screamed.

Ezekiel lunged at the neck of the beast and sliced the head off, freeing Lindsay. Together, Katie and Ezekiel cut off every head there was on the beast, leaving its body limp on the ground.

"Boy, that was easy, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Yep" Lindsay said. The three teens started walking away from the limp reptilian body.

"Why is it that I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something?" Katie asked, rubbing her chin in thought.

Behind them, the body started to stir. Where every head used to be, two more sprouted in its place. One of the heads reached out and grabbed Katie in its teeth. The poor pigtailless girl was pulled backwards.

"Help me!" She screamed.

Ezekiel charged forward and almost cut of the head again, but decided against it. He instead ran for the body. The prairie boy lunged for what he presumed was the location of its heart, but before he could make contact, the beast burst into a flock of solid white doves. The doves rose to the sky, leaving behind a bewildered Ezekiel, a whimpering Katie, and an awestruck Lindsay.

"Oh, do that again, Zachary." Lindsay ordered the prairie boy.

"But I didn't doo that …eh." The home-schooled boy went silent, because he was looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Oh my dear Ezekiel," The woman said, rubbing his cheek. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

Confession Cam

**Geoff- **(he's holding a Kleenex up to his nose) I wonder if Chris has a picture of that chick, because she was hot.

**Chris- **(He's waving a picture around) These kids don't understand, anything that comes out of Madonna, I have access to. (He thinks about what he said) Wait, that came out wrong.

**

* * *

**

Team 4 Courtney, Sadie, Owen

The three teenagers were able to find a stack of decent weapons. Sadie now carried a large battle axe. Owen carried an oak club. Courtney had a bow and arrow with a hunting knife in her pants pocket.

The three of them had been searching for quite a while, until they stumbled upon Duncan and Cody and their struggle with the demon wiener dog and flesh eating birds. Courtney immediately spotted the pearl around the dog's neck. Sadie and Owen only noticed the set of bones that they presumed used to belong to Trent.

"Okay guys, we need to get the necklace on that dog, but we have to get through those flesh eating birds. Any Ideas?" Courtney asked.

"Well, do you know how to get rid of the birds?" Owen asked.

"Oh, I think I remember." Sadie said. "I read the Percy Jackson books this one time when Katie went to spend the weekend with Noah's family and I was, like, so bored and they were the only thing that I could find to do so"

"Sadie!" Courtney interrupted "Would you get to the point please."

"Oh, well those birds can only be driven away by some type of horrible music."

Courtney thought about this. "Cody!" the CIT yelled "Sing!"

The Tech-geek looked at her like she was crazy. "Why?''

"Just do it, damn it!"

Cody started to sing. He sang as if his life depended on it (and in this case, his virtual life did.) The birds flew away from the horrible noise that was Cody's voice, taking flight as if their lives depended on it (which for them it didn't, it just hurt their ears.)

Courtney clapped her hands together to congratulate herself. "Well, all that leaves is the three headed dog."

"How do we take care of him?" Owen asked.

"Simple, we just have to distract him." Courtney stated.

"How?"

"Like this." Courtney said as she pushed the big lovable-oaf into the awaiting jaws of Cerberus. Sadie and Cody stared at Courtney in absolute horror.

The three heads each grabbed a part of the boy, tugging him in different directions. Owen was silenced as he was ripped into three parts.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Sadie- **Courtney was so mean to push Owen into that dog.

* * *

Courtney ran straight for the dog. Duncan, seeing what she was doing, did the same. The race was neck and neck.

Duncan managed to grab the necklace seconds before Courtney could.

"Sorry toots," was all he said as he crushed the pearl down at his feet. A forest green smoke emanated from where the crushed pearl was. The smoke circled around Cody and Duncan, enveloped them, and disappeared, leaving no trace of them whatsoever.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Duncan- **I wonder how ticked Princess is going to be since I stole her pearl.

**Chris- **(He is writing something on a clipboard) I have to order a new armrest for the chair that Courtney was sitting in. Apparently her anger in the VR campaign caused her to grasp the armrest so tight, it snapped in half. (He strokes the hair on the side of the wall) We also need some hair clippers for the confessional)

* * *

--

--

--

--

**Who does the mysterious voice belong too, and what does she want Team 7 for?**

**Will Eva ever get over killing Noah? What does this mysterious woman want with Ezekiel?**

**And how much pain will Duncan be in once Courtney gets a hold of him?**

**All of these questions and more will be answered in the conclusion to this big fat greek challenge?**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Team Recap**

1)Gwen, LeShawna, Heather (dead)  
2) Izzy, Eva, Noah (dead)  
**3) Duncan, Trent, Cody (safe and immune)**  
4) Courtney, Sadie, Owen (dead)  
5) Lindsay, Katie, Ezekiel  
6) Tyler, Geoff (dead), Justin  
7)Bridgette, Beth, Chef

* * *

Up next: the shocking conclusion to this nail biting challenge.


	11. Day 3:Gods, enough already

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. Also, please do not try to kill any creatures that you believe are monsters. All these monsters are written, as well as part of a virtual reality program, so they're pretty much double fake, if that is possible.

**Author's note – **Again, here we have another chapter that has been brought on by the wonders that are pain killers.

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Team 4 Courtney, Sadie**

Cerberus laid down on the floor, sulking, knowing that he had failed at the one job he was given.

Courtney threw her quiver of arrows on the ground and started to jump up and down on them in frustration. "That stupid, no good, Ogre! Gah, I hate him!" Courtney wailed as she jumped on the arrows, destroying them.

"You know, Owen didn't deserve what you did to him. It was like, really mean." Sadie said as she fittled with the hilt of her battle axe.

Courtney gave her destroyed quiver of arrows one final kick "What I did to Owen was a strategic maneuver. I'm sure he understands that what I did for the good of the team. In fact, our team would have immunity if it wasn't for that insufferable troll that calls me his girlfriend, we would have immunity."

Sadie winced. She took a step back away from Courtney, coming dangerously close to the depressed Cerberus. Luckily for her, the poor dog was so ashamed of his failure, he didn't want to try Sadie fricasseed.

"Come on, Sadie," Courtney said. "We need to find another pearl."

Sadie nods in agreement. "Where do you think we should go?" She asked.

"Maybe we should go…" Courtney trailed off. She stared ominously down the corridor. There, briskly walking away from them, was a woman shrouded in black. Not an inch of the woman's skin could be seen.

"Maybe we should follow her." Courtney stated. "Excuse me, miss!"

The woman looks back at the girls, then quickly rounds the corner, out of sight.

"Hey!" Courtney exclaimed. The brunette sprinted down the corridor. Sadie followed closely behind, pumping her arms to keep up, which wasn't a great idea, considering the fact that she was carrying a very large battle axe.

The girls turned the corner to see the woman standing in the center. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the two teens. She shielded her face.

"Excuse me, miss," Courtney said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Yessss," the woman said. Her voice had a somewhat reptilian hiss to it. She still didn't look at the girls. Courtney waved her hand, trying to get the woman's attention.

"Um Courtney," Sadie mumbled from behind the CIT. The BFF held her axe in a defensive manner.

Courtney waved her hand dismissively. "Not now Sadie. I'm trying to get us some help."

"But Courtney…"

"Shut it!" Courtney snapped. "Sorry miss," she said in her fake nice voice. "Would you mind telling us which way we should go in order to find a pearl?"

"Well, I might be able to," The woman said, still not looking at Courtney. Courtney was starting to get agitated.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **While training to become a CIT, we had to take a communication class. The first thing we learned is how to take control of a conversation. You have to be assertive, speak what's on your mind, but the best way to control a conversation is to maintain direct eye contact. I knew that if Sadie and I were ever going to get anything out of that woman, I needed to make eye contact.

* * *

"Would you look at me while I'm talking to you." Courtney said sternly.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." The mysterious woman hissed.

"Courtney, I think you should listen to her. I think she's Med…" Sadie said, trembling slightly.

"Shut up, Sadie!" Courtney snapped. Sadie yelped at the acid in the CIT's voice. Courtney Grabbed the woman's shoulder and turned her so they were face to face. Sadie looked away. "Look Lady, you are going to tell us what we need to know or else …" Courtney never got to finish her threat. She looked the women in the eye and was suddenly petrified. Her skin slowly turned cold and grey. Courtney had become a solid stone statue.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Duncan- **Courtney always says that one day people will erect statues and monuments in her honor. Guess she never expected to be part of the monument (He chuckles at his little joke).

* * *

"Oh Jasssssson and the Argonautsssssssss, I did it again!" The woman said. She ripped off the shawl she had wrapped around the top of her head. Where hair should have been, there were hundreds of snakes, each of them a different species from the last. Her skin was a pale grey color. Her name was Medusa.

"Every time I meet a new person, they jussssssst have to look me in the eye! Is it possssssssible to just meet one perssssssson who stares into space when they talk." Medusa ranted.

"Um," Sadie hummed, not looking away from her shoes. "Isn't it like your job to turn people to stone?"

"That'sssssss what everybody thinkssssssss, but do you know how hard it issssssss to date when you can't look a man in the eye. It'sssssssssss ssssssssso annoying!" Medusa was speaking animatedly with her hands. At one point, her right hand went into Sadie's view. On the dull grey wrist was a golden wristband, at the center was a green pearl.

Sadie realized that the way out of the maze was right in front of her. She got in (what she thought was) a battle pose. She raised her axe above her head, let out a girlish cry, and collapsed to the ground.

**

* * *

**

Team 5 Lindsay, Katie, Ezekiel

Katie, Lindsay, and Ezekiel were all sitting around an extravagant tea table, each politely taking sips of their tea and eating cake. Katie and Ezekiel, being polite, stuck out their pinkies. Lindsay, thinking she was being polite, stuck out her middle finger.

Sitting before them was the beautiful woman. She looked Academy-Awards ready with her perfect hair and make-up and breathtaking cerulean gown.

"Um, miss," Katie said, her mouth full of cake. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you giving us all of this?"

"Oh Katie my dear, call me Aphrodite." The woman said.

Ezekiel let out a strangling sound as he coughed up cake crumbs. "You mean yoo're the goddess Aphrodite?" She nodded. "Then what are you doing with us, eh?"

"Because of you, my dear," she said.

Ezekiel coughed more cake crumbs. The prairie boy set his cake down, thinking it was a bad idea for his wind pipes if he kept eating it. "Why me?"

"What do you do with your hair, Venus? It's so soft and silky." Lindsay cooed.

"Oh my Gosh," the goddess said, not sounding like the gentle businesswoman she had before, but instead like an airheaded girl from the valley. "I, like, use this new conditioner of mine called Nectar Extra, it is so amazing. I love it."

Aphrodite realized what she was acting like and recomposed herself. "Sorry, that was one of my…er…episodes."

Katie stared at the goddess dumbfounded.

"Back to the question at hand, I have taken a sudden interest in you Ezekiel. You see, tragic love stories are a little passion of mine."

"What are you talking about?" Ezekiel asked. "I love Heather, there's nothing tragic about that."

"Oh, you poor dear. The one-sided love stories are always the most tragic." Aphrodite rubbed Ezekiel's cheek tenderly. "Because I like you and your story, I give you this," the goddess held up a pair of winged sneakers. "These are a pair of Hermes's flying shoes that I stole. I have a feeling you'll need them in a minute."

Aphrodite gave Ezekiel the shoes. He put them on, and they fit perfectly.

"They look magnificent on you." Aphrodite cooed. "And with that, I leave you and your beautiful teammates to finish your challenge. So, like, ta-ta"

The goddess waved her hands, and she and the food all disappeared. Katie tried to bite into er piece of cake, but, seeing as how there was no cake there, bit her tongue instead.

* * *

Confession cam

**Heather- **(She nervously pulls on the collar of her shirt) How…did she know?

**Chris-** (he chuckles maniacally as he flips through a virtual reality programming manual) Let's just say, I am God.

**Trent- **(He looks around the confessional ominously) I have this odd feeling in my gut that something very dangerous was said in here.

* * *

Once the team had established that all the cake and tea was gone, they set off in the direction they were heading.

"Do you guys hear some thing funny?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like that time I got my hair dryer stuck in the garbage disposal." Lindsay stated.

"How did you get your…" Katie's question trailed off. The BFF was looking at a very mysterious site.

In front of the three teens was a four-way intersection. To the left was a circling cone in the ground, kind of like a whirlpool, but made of concrete. At the bottom of the 'whirlpool' was a huge gaping mouth full of hundreds of sharp knife-like teeth.

To the right was what seemed to be a normal hallway, except there were several human bones littering the ground.

Dead ahead was a marble pedestal, a pearl on top of it.

"Look, a pearl." Lindsay said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Katie grumbled.

"Sounds like soomebody's been spending to much time with Noah," Ezekiel said jokingly. Katie blushed. "So how do yoo girls think we can get to the pearl."

"Well, obviously we walk around that swirly thingy and grab it," Lindsay stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. She didn't wait for feedback on her idea from her teammates. She walked around the swirling vortex about ten feet away.

"Lindsay wait," Katie and Ezekiel both yelled.

"Why?"

The two teens didn't have enough time to explain their thinking, because a giant snake head swooped down out of nowhere and plucked the dumb blonde off the ground. Her muffled screams were the last things her teammates could hear before all traces of her were gone.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris- **Scylla and Charybdis, two monstrous sisters that lie on two sides of a narrow passageway, getting a safe distance away from one ill put you dangerously close to the other. (he chuckles) they are so dead.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, Lindsay just died and we're next." Katie said/shrieked. The dark-skinned girl was nervously chewing on her fingernails. She shrieked when a clean pelvic bone came falling from the sky.

"What is we just run right around the edge oof the whirlpool, eh?" Ezekiel suggested.

Katie took a deep calming breath. She nodded her head firmly. "Right, I guess that's our best shot at surviving this."

Katie stepped out into the intersection, her feet inches away from the edge of the whirlpool. Ezekiel clung to the back of the BFF.

The two of them were halfway to the pearl when things took a turn for the worst. The dry whirlpool widened by about a foot. Katie and Ezekiel both started to slide down the pit, towards the rows of sharp teeth at the bottom.

Ezekiel was inches away from being devoured by Charybdis when his shoes activated. The prairie boy went soaring over the mouth, smiling at the saviors on his feet.

Katie, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The BFF managed to say a quick good-bye to Sadie before the teeth ripped her to shreds. Ezekiel crossed himself.

The shoes some how knew where to go, because they made a beeline straight for the marble pedestal, though that sent Ezekiel right in the path of Scylla. Six reptilian heads came shooting out of nowhere, straight for Ezekiel.

Ezekiel screamed in terror. He managed to draw his sword just in time to chop off the head that was right in front of him.

The remaining five heads were surrounding him, and Ezekiel had to think fast. Suddenly, the shoes sent Ezekiel whirling in a vertical spin, his sword extended. He managed to lob off all of the remaining heads.

The home-schooled teenager landed on the ground, his face a sickly green color. He barfed right on op of the pearl. He was horror stricken.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real," He had to chant to himself. After a minute of chanting, Ezekiel plunged his hand into the upchuck. He shifted through the burning acid until he found the pearl. He threw the pearl down on the ground before round two could make an appearance.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Ezekiel-** (he looks oddly at his hand) I knoow it wasn't real, but it's like I can still feel it, eh.

**

* * *

**

Team 6 Tyler, Justin

The sirens soared across the sky, Justin and Tyler in trapped in their talons. Justin was unwilling to let go of Tyler, so they were flying in a very awkward position (Justin's arms were wrapped around Tyler's legs, his face inches from a very private area).

"Hey Justin," Tyler yelled, his voice almost getting lost in the rushing wind. "Do you think you can reach my sword?"

The model nodded. He hooked his right hand on the back of the jock's pants and swung the his other hand onto his right hip.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Chris-** (He's flipping through the pages of a book) I'm reading the novelized version of this episode, you know, for those freaks who refer to read instead of watching, and I must say, Justin and Tyler were doing what sounds like a yaoi-obsessed fangirl's dream.

* * *

Justin managed to get his hand around the sword's handle. He yanked and pulled until he finally got it out. He waved I front of Tyler's face to let him know he got it.

"Good," Tyler said. "Now GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Justin swung the sword above Tyler's head, leaving a large gash in the siren's foot. The siren shrieked a horribly high pitched note. She dropped Tyler and flew off, nursing her wound.

The siren that was holding Justin struggled with the additional weight Tyler brought on. The weight was too much, so she dropped the two boys.

Tyler and Justin plummeted toward the ground. They screamed. They cursed. They said prayer's to their mothers. They foolishly tried climbing up each other, only for the other one to climb up afterwards.

When they finally landed, the were lucky to have survived it. Well, Tyler was lucky, Justin, not so much.

Tyler's sword had impaled the male model. Tyler rushed over to his teammate. "Justin, man, stay with me. It's all going to be all right."

Justin, with what was left of his remaining energy, gave the jock one of his million dollar smiles, and went limp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Tyler screamed to the heavens. He started to curse the gods, saying words that are very rude and insulting, though some we're pretty sure he made up.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Tyler- **Looking back, I must admit that I might have overreacted in that challenge.

* * *

The sirens, now fully healed and ready to eat a good meal of mortal jock, flew over Tyler's head, alerted by his screaming at the heaves.

Tyler saw the shadows and knew he would have had to act fast. He flipped Justin's body over and yanked out the blood covered sword.

The blonde siren was the first to dive. She swished and whirled around, dodging all of the jabs and parries that Tyler could muster. The jock was finlly able to land a hit, chopping off the one of the monster's wings.

The red-headed siren was outraged by the death of her partner. She dove down straight for Tyler, who was smart enough to whirl around in time for the sword to go right through the monster's mouth.

"Yeah!" Tyler pumped his fist in the air. He now had his back to the still alive blond siren. She silently crept up behind him. Inch by inch, she got closer, until she was right behind him. She jumped on top of the still celebrating jock and started to slowly devour him.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Tyler- **… damn

**Geoff- **It sucks that we lost and all, but Justin and Tyler did awesome against those flying … bird … women … women … things.

**

* * *

**

Team 7 Bridgette, Beth, Chef

The three warriors stood there, frozen. The only thing that could be heard was the clip-clop of hooves. From behind them came a pure silver stag with glistening golden antlers. Riding the stag was a beautiful brunette, sixteen year-old girl.

"Hello young travelers," She said. "I am Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

Chef let out a very ill-covered chuckle.

"Do you find something funny?"

"No, just that … haha … you're a measly teen … haha … you can't possibly be a goddess," Chef managed to get out before he fell on the floor, clutching his sides.

"Stupid, simple man," Artemis huffed.

"Um, Lady Artimith," Beth said.

"It's Artemis, young one."

"Right, Artemith…"

"Artemis"

Beth sighed. "Not to , um, dithgrathe you for grathing uth with your, um, prethenthe, but why are you here?"

* * *

Confession Cam

**Beth-** I wath tho nervouth, I'd never talked to a god fathe to fathe before.

* * *

Artemis laughed. "Oh my dear maiden, I have been hunting this Cyclops for the past few days. I was just about to catch up to the beast when I heard this loud crashing noise. I had my steed get here as quickly as possible. Imagine my surprise when I turn the corner to see that the monster has already been slain, and by two fair maidens none of the less. I now feel the need to supply both of you with one wish."

Beth didn't have to think about what she wanted. "I want my bratheth off pleathe." Artemis waved her hand and the metal appliances in the poor farm-girl's mouth disappeared.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Beth- **(She has her braces again) I think I thould have thought my withsh through.

* * *

Bridgette, unlike Beth, actually thought about her wish and how she could use it to help her team's chances of completing the challenge. She thought long and hard about many things, their lack of adequate weapons, their need for more sufficient armor, the fact that she was afraid that Chef would throw her up against the wall again.

"I wish I had a bow and arrow set," Bridgette said.

Artemis smiled with satisfaction, "Wise choice." With the wave of her hand, a (for Ancient Greece) state of the art bow ad arrow set appeared in Bridgette's hands. Chef pulled himself off the ground to admire the weapons.

"Farewell, young maidens, good luck on your quest," Artemis said as she and her steed walked off, going out of their way to step on Chef's foot. "That was for laughing at me, foolish man," and with that, she was gone.

"Come on," Chef said, hobbling down the hallway in the opposite direction of Artemis. Beth and Bridgette followed, both snickering secretly. "I can hear you back there," Or not so secretly.

They walked on in silence. Bridgette strung her bow, and took a practice shot and managed to shoot Chef's hat off his head.

The gruff man turned around and almost did thing that would have caused his teammate to be kicked ut of the game, but something distracted him.

"Sssssssssssssssssso annoying," a reptilian voice said down the hallway to their right. The three turned to see what had made the noise. What they saw was Medusa animatedly talking down the hallway, a cowering Sadie standing in front her.

"Oh, that thnake woman ith about to kill Thadie" Beth Said worriedly.

"It looks like she already killed Courtney," Bridgette said, indicating the stone statue of the CIT with her loaded arrow.

"Shoot her," Chef ordered.

Bridgette raised her bow and arrow and aimed it carefully. She pulled the string back, but hesitated."I can't do it," she said. "I can't bring myself to kill another living creature."

"But Bridgette, it'th about to kill Thadie," Beth pleaded.

"Shoot her, you wimp," Chef barked.

"No, you can't make me."

"Do it, damn it"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"NO!" Bridgette, in her anger, accidentally let go of the arrow, sending it flying in the direction of Sadie and Medusa. "…Oops"

The managed to hit someone, but it wasn't who she was hoping it would hit. Sadie went toppling to the ground, killed by the arrow in the back of her neck.

"Oh my godssssssssssssssssssss!" Medusa exclaimed. "I'm getting out of here, and you people can have thissssssssssss sssssssssstupid bracccccccccccccccccelet." She ripped the golden piece of Jewelry off of her arm, threw it on the ground, and ran off before any of the living warriors could do anything.

"Well, that was easier than expected," Bridgette said leisurely. She walked over to the bracelet and picked it up.

The surfer was about to crush the pearl at her feet when Beth stopped her. "Wait," the far-girl yelled. "I want to do something first." She walked over to the statue of Courtney and pushed it over, causing it o crash into smitherines.

"Okay, we can go now," Beth managed to say between giggles. Chef managed to hi-five her on a job well done before the smoke from the pearl kicked them out of the game.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Beth- **It felt tho good to cruthsh Courtney'th thtatue. I thee it ath payback for the lamppotht inthident.

**

* * *

**

Team 2 Izzy, Eva

Eva ran with all her might, which is actually quite a lot, for about fifteen minutes. She would have kept running, but Izzy had started to come to (and she was starting to get tired, not that Eva would ever admit to it).

"Eva?" the red-head moaned. "What happened? Where's Noah?"

Eva didn't say a word, only allowing the noise of her heavy breathing to fill the corridor. "He's dead, I killed him," she manages to spit out. Eva curled up in a small little ball on the floor and started to repeatedly hit her head on the wall behind her.

Izzy had never seen this vulnerable side of Eva before. She crouched down beside the fitness buff and comfortingly patted her on the shoulder. "There there," Izzy said. "Izzy's sure you didn't mean to kill the Egghead. No need to get upset about it"

Eva shoved Izzy's hand away from her. "I'm not upset about killing him; it just sucks that now people will still think I can't control myself. Gah, stupid people, can't they see what an asset I am," the polish-Canadian barked.

"Well if you don't want people to vote for you, I'd suggest that we go looking for a pearl." Izzy said as she pulled Eva to her feet.

"Mind if we tag along, too." A voice said from behind the two girls.

Startled, Eva and Izzy quickly unsheathed their swords and whirled around. Izzy's was easily deflected by Gwen's vertically held sword, but the tip of Eva's sword found its mark, just barely grazing the base of LeShawna's neck. The large sister yelped.

"Calm down Eva, we're not some monster. We just want to get out of this hell maze, and we stand a better chance of doing that if we worked together." Gwen muttered as she calmly pushed down Eva's sword away from killing her friend.

"Come on Eva." Izzy pleaded. "It'll be fun. We'll be like the three amigos, only we're female, there are four of us, and we're Canadian."

"Fine, but don't get in my way." Eva said. The fitness buff swung her sword over her shoulder and strolled down the hall. Gwen rolled her eyes and followed, LeShawna and Izzy fell in behind her.

"So how have you guys been?" Izzy asked.

"Oh you know, killing some horses here, wondering why we signed up for this show there," LeShawna mumbled.

"Oh, sounds awesome. I wish I was there for the whole horse killing part. That must have been fun."

"not really, how do you think we lost Heather?" Gwen asked rhetorically.

Izzy, not picking up on the rhetorical part of the question, answered, "Well, I thought that maybe you and LeShawna wanted to get the ultimate revenge against her so you left her tied up to a post to let Gods know what to eat her alive."

LeShawna gave the crazy-girl a freaked out look.

The four girls kept walking, and walking, and walking. After they walked a little longer, they stopped. Well, more like Eva stopped and Gwen, Izzy and LeShawna walked into her.

Sitting before the three of them was a creature that many of them recognized. It had the head of a human but the body of a powerful lion, a sphinx.

"Good evening," it purred. "Beyond me you will find what you are searching for, to get it you must simply answer my riddle. Get it correct, you will advance, get it wrong and you die. Sound simple?"

Eva nodded her head firmly.

"I am aware of your teams, each team will get one answer."

"Would you just get on with it!" Eva snapped.

The sphinx smiled coyly. "_There are two sisters. The first sister gives birth to the second, who in turn gives birth to the first. Who are they?"_

"Sounds to me like somebody's watched _Deliverance_ too many times," LeShawna muttered to Gwen.

"Is that your answer?" The sphinx said, baring her rows of incredibly sharp teeth.

LeShawna vigorously shook her head.

"OO, OO, I've got it, I know the answer," Izzy said as she waved her hands in the air. "It's…"

"Izzy wait," Eva ordered.

"It's Mary-Kate and Ashley Olson!"

As soon as the words left the red-head's mouth, Eva knew they were doomed. The athlete looked like she could strangle Izzy, but the sphinx's claws beat her to it. The lion-woman hybrid's claws jabbed into Izzy's torso, killing her on contact.

Eva only had enough time to draw her sword before the monster bit her head off, literally.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Eva- **What the hell was she thinking?!?! Mary-kate and Ashley! (She growls and punches the side of the wall, causing a container in the ceiling to tip over and pour a mysterious green liquid all over her. Her skin is now dyed a sickly green. She lets out a mencing snarl, and walks straight through the wall, leaving a huge gaping hole)

**Chris- **(He looks at the wall, or the lack of a wall) Well, now we don't need those hair clippers, we just need a new wall.

**Noah- **I always had my suspicions about Eva, now her and the hulk will make one, big, green, anger-management classes taking family.

**Cody-** I wonder what made Eva turn green like that.

**Chef- **(The gruff man is standing on the seat, looking through the rafters on the ceiling) Now where did I put that milk?

* * *

Gwen looked in horror at the mangled corpses of her competitors. LeShawna struggled to hold in her breakfast, and then realized she didn't eat any so she dry heaved.

"Do you have a guess?" The sphinx said as she licked blood off of her claws.

"Um," Gwen hummed as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Girl, you can't seriously think about staying here, that thing killed Eva!" LeShawna said to her friend.

"LeShawna, calm down," Gwen ordered. "I know the answer to this it's," the Goth turned to face the sphinx. "It's Day and Night."

LeShawna facepalmed, thinking that was even stupider than Izzy's answer.

"Correct," the sphinx muttered looking a little depressed that it wouldn't get to kill the other two girls. The monster stepped over to the side, revealing the marble pedestal with a pearl resting on top of it.

"How did you know that?" LeShawna asked.

"I've been to several poetry jams. There's always that one freak who has to ask stupid riddles." The Goth murmured.

The two girls, not wanting to be near the dangerous monster, ran to the pedestal, grabbed the pearl, and crushed it at their feet. They were safely ejected from the maze.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Izzy- **Oh, so that was the answer (She snaps her fingers) Drat! I was so close. (She sees the hole in the wall) Hey look, an escape route.

**

* * *

**

Dock of Shame

The campers all made their way off the boat, some shaking in fear, others smiling in triumph.

"Campers," Chris said as he clapped his hands together. "Congratulations to those of you that were successful. To those of you that totally tanked, sucks to be you right now."

The eight present losers groaned. "Where's Courtney and Duncan?"

"I think I saw Courtney angrily chasing Duncan into the communal washroom," Cody stated. Everybody went silent, in the distance they could here the sound of a flushing toilet and vulgar shrieks of absolute horror.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **That should teach him not get between me and victory.

**Duncan- **(He has specks of questionable matter in his hair and on his face. He is angrily writing something on a post-it note)

**Owen-** Duncan got beat up by a girl. Then again, that girl was Courtney, so I probably shouldn't make fun of him. (he sees something on the camera. He rips a post it note off the side of the camera) Owen, learn to flush the toilet, with hate, Duncan.

* * *

"Campers on the losing teams, A.K.A. teams two, four, and six, make your way to the confession cam and cast your votes.

The defeated campers slowly trudged their way toward the confessional. Courtney was at the very back of the line. Suddenly, two pairs of hands sprung out of the bushes and yanked into the woods.

"What in the world?" She asked. What she saw in front of her was the two people she was hoping to avoid.

"Listen," Katie said. "We know who we want to vote off."

"And what makes you think that I'll vote for who you tell me too?"

"Because, Little miss Crazy-in-Training, we have a deal," Noah stated. "My girlfriend here helped you save your jailbird of a boyfriend, and in exchange you're going to vote for whoever we tell you to for the next six challenges, ring any bells?"

Courtney gave the two of them the stink-eye. "Fine, who do you want me to vote for?"

"Tyler," Katie said.

"I believe that his clumsiness will cost us a challenge in the future. Plus, he's a jock, so that automatically buts him on my bad side." Noah stated.

Courtney rolled her eyes. The CIT then got up and walked towards the confessional.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Courtney- **They actually think that I'm going to do what they tell me too. Ha! Like that's ever going to happen. I vote for Noah, just so I can quickly disband that little alliance of theirs.

**Geoff- **I had to think really hard about who I wanted to vote off. I don't like who I chose, I mean, he's an awesome guy and all, but sometimes he worries me.

**Sadie- **Katie said I should vote for Tyler.

**Eva-** If you ask me, Courtney needs to go. She's nothing but a spoiled brat who's used to having everything handed to her on a silver platter, and if she doesn't get it, she's going to sue for it.

**Tyler- **I voted for who I vote for because I see her as my biggest threat.

* * *

The nine vulnerable campers each sat on their one solitary stump. Chef stood in the background, hiding something behind his back. Chris stood in front of them, holding a platter with eight marshmallows.

"Campers, tonight there are nine of you and only eight will receive a…"

"Oh, spare us the details," Eva snapped. "I'm tired and want to get this over with."

"How can you be tired, your mind did all the work in this challenge."

"Fine, my mind is tired."

"Whatever, Sadie, Justin and Geoff, come get your marshmallows." The three teenagers did as they were told.

"The remaining six of you each received at least one vote. That means somebody here doesn't want you here. The next marshmallow goes to…Izzy." The red-head somersaulted over to the host and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Eva and Noah, both of you are safe." Both said nothing as they silently got up and got their marshmallow.

"Three more campers, two more marshmallows, and the next one goes to Owen."

"Chris do you think I could have the other one too, I'm kind of hungry."

"No Owen, you cannot have the last marshmallow, that's reserved for Tyler." Chris said. Courtney gasped. The realization of what he said hits him. "Darn, did I really just reveal the conclusion?" All nine campers nodded their heads. "You mean I don't get my long dramatic pause, or the camera zoom in on my face?" They nodded again. "Dang it, here Tyler take your mushroom." The Host, down from his lack of camera time half-heartedly threw the marshmallow to him.

"You mean I'm going!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yep," Chris said, now happy at the sign of another person's misery. "Chef, you know what to do."

Chef Hatchet pulled out what was behind his back, a shiny black tranquilizer gun. The man shot Courtney right in the thigh, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Ok Chef, get her to the dock of shame." Chef picked up Courtney and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Going to...*snore*…kill Duncan…*snore*…all his fault." Courtney mumbled as her final words.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Duncan-** So Princes is gone and I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Sure hope she isn't mad.

**Chris- **We remembered how much of a hassle Courtney was last season when she got kicked off, so we decided to go ahead and use a tranquilizer for safety.

**Chef and Courtney- **(Courtney I asleep like a log in the back corner. Chef waves around the tranquilizer gun) You like it, I bought it with my new raise…hehe. (Courtney suddenly wakes up)

Courtney- Gotta make Duncan pay!

Chef- Oh shut up (he shoots her again with the tranquilizer)

**

* * *

**

Tyler-

Eva

**Justin-** Izzy

**Geoff- **Owen

**Eva- **Courtney

**Izzy- **Courtney

**Noah- **Tyler

**Sadie- **Tyler

**Courtney- **Noah

**Owen- **Courtney

--

Courtney – 3

Tyler – 2

Owen – 1

Noah – 1

Izzy – 1

Eva – 1

* * *

--

--

--

--

Dun, Dun, DUN! Courtney is the third one to leave, talk about a major surprise. I can tell that many of you will be elated and/or infuriated by this, but hey, it wasn't my idea, it's the story's.

--

--

**Voted off list – **Harold, DJ, Courtney

--

--

The second characters biography has been posted on my deviantart today or tomorrow (link is in my profile). This time it is Haily, the girl with no boundaries, and boy is she a doosey of a character.

--

--

Next challenge: The campers try to pull off the heists of the century, to bad there are cops, ostriches, and world famous actors in the way.


	12. Important Author's note

**Shame, shame is the emotion I am feeling right no. I have let all of my loyal readers- all seven of them- down. I have some great news for you. I am canceling this story. "Good news" you say? Well my good news is that I am starting a new story. This story was originally going to be the sequel to this story, but I decided to make it it's own story for several reasons.**

**I absolutely hate how this story is turning out. No motivations. Pretty bad dialogue. Incredibly jumpy action sequences. Some OOC. No subplots, I know I can do better.**

**I despise how, over a year ago (when this story started) I thought it wuld be a good idea to start out with all of these new couples with absolutely no reason. I even shoved my OTP into it just for the heck of it. I vow to change this in my own story.**

**My next story will be my sequel to TDI, done right. It will have 22 of my own characters with the old characters. (I know what you're thinking, Oh no, here comes another one [I'm thinking the same thing]) There are going to be a total of 55 challenges. I have combined all the planned challenges for this story into that one. **

**I'm going to post the characters pictures on my deviantart page [link in profile] as I finish them. I have finished the easier ones but I need to work on the harder ones. I was going to post biographies, but I struggle with them. So other than the ones with biographies already, I might no give them one, not automatically anyway. **

**I plan to post the first chapter for this story in thirty days, count 'em. I would say a week, but there are things I have to do alongside this (i.e. AP World History summer reading [YUCK!], screenplay, and working in the garden)**

**Again, I am sorry to all that hoped I would finish this story, but a new story is on its way. Thank you for understanding. **


End file.
